Amnesia
by eurielle
Summary: Kinomichi Hotaru struggled to keep her true self to everyone, even in front of Atobe Keigo, her first love and fiance. After the tragedy that happened to her family and to Keigo's, and their engagement was broken, does Hotaru have a will to step up and speak for herself for the first time? And AtobexOC fanfic. Completed.
1. The Ultimatum

A/N: Hello, Minna-san! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This is the story of Atobe I'm talking about. I am sorry it is late, Christmas was hectic.

I am sorry for putting a new story even though I have not finish the other ones. But please understand me. New ideas always come and I couldn't just sit in a corner and do nothing about it.

This is a story originally from **Cheating on Her **by **Under A Cloud**, a fellow ff writer and reader. I asked for a permission to write a story for Atobe's part. The lead female protagonist in the said story doesn't have a name, so I will be giving one. An Atobex OC story. Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine! And The story's main foundation is from Cheating on Her by Under A Cloud-sama.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prologue (This is the one in the Cheating on Her, so you guys know what I'm talking about.)

"Milady, please take a look at these photos," a woman dressed in a frilly French maid costume bowed before the beautiful young lady sat upon a lavish leather sofa, offering a sealed package to her mistress.

"Maria, I believed I have already told you not to meddle with Keigo's affairs. Like I've said, it doesn't matter how much he plays around, or who's sleeping with. In the end, the person who he will be wed to is me. Our parents will not allow for otherwise," said that lady indifferently, face bereft of emotions, as she daintily sipped from an exquisite yellow teacup.

"Please pardon me, milady, but I truly think that you should take a look at what the PI sent in this time," Maria knelt down in a servile manner and pleaded with her mistress.

"Throw it away, maria," her mistress' stance was firm.

"But milady-" Maria tried once more but she was cut off by her lady.

"I said throw it away. Did I not make myself clear?" Her voice was raised with a slightly sharp edge.

"...I understand, milady. Please excuse me," Maria lowered her head in defeat and retreated.

Her lady's expression never faltered throughout the entire conversation, she merely continued sipping from a cup that was long empty. Her eyes appeared to be taking in everything passively, like the submissive trophy wife she was raised to be, but upon closer inspection, one would notice that nothing was reflected within the dull, murky pools.

But it was truly alright, really, as long as she was the one who will marry into the Atobe family, as long as she was the legal spouse of Atobe Keigo... nothing else mattered.

"Sign it," ordered Atobe as he threw the document in front of her. Impatiently, yet not short of the grace he was raised to perform any task with, Atobe folded his arms across his chest. He didn't even bother to explain to her what was written in the document. She didn't ask, either, merely picked it up and glance through it herself. Her fair face turned paler and paler with each word she took in and she mechanically lifted her head, dull eyes, for once was filled with an appreciable display of emotions.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, should he be amused or ashamed that the first and perhaps only time he will witness emotions on his fiancee's face was when their engagement was about to be annulled? Ah well, doesn't matter, he never liked this woman anyway. She was someone his father selected for him and right on their first meeting, he was quick to label her as a lifeless doll even before they exchange their first words. He had taken an immediate dislike to her from then on after. Atobe certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a doll, he didn't have any fetish of that sort, thank you very much.

"So it's true?" Her voice was soft, there was no bitterness, but she sounded a little forlorn, "That you have been seeing the princess of Kyoto Enterprise?"

"_Ore-sama _believe my private affairs have nothing to do with you."

She cracked a broken smile, one which was mocking herself. _Silly girl_, she told herself, how foolish she was to think that their parents' words were enough to bind them together when it was Atobe Keigo they were talking about here. Atobe Keigo always gets what he wants, by hook or by crook. If he wasn't offered what he wanted on a silver plate, he'd reach for it himself. If their parents wouldn't agree to call off their engagement, he'd break it off anyway, and how could she refuse, when her father's company was at stake?

Atobe had offered her two documents, one was a shares transfer agreement involving 40% of her father's company's shares, the other was a restraining order disguised as a legal document which dictates that the two of them should never cross paths again. His message was clear, she understood him perfectly but _restraining order_? Seriously? There was a sinking part in her heart, one which mercilessly dragged to the deepest depths of her personal hell, making her feel like she was helplessly, hopelessly standing on a damaged rift floating in the middle of the ocean. Did he think of her as some psycho stalker?

"Is it really necessary, Atobe? Do I truly disgust you to such extents?" Words spewed from her lips before she could rein herself in. Her hands quivered, gripping the papers so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Perhaps it was the helplessness in her tone which succeeded in setting Atobe thinking. Hard, about a matter pertaining to her for once. Did she disgust him? _No_, Atobe decided. It was true that he disliked her, but disgust was much too harsh.

"No, but I like to ensure that whatever I do will hold through to the end. _Ore-sama_ believe in leaving no stones unturned and eliminating all threats, be they exposed or hidden," he adjusted his tie and glanced at his watch, "if you'd please, hurry up because I have a flight to catch," _with the princess of Kyoto Enterprise_, though he had chivalry not to mention it in front of his soon-to-be ex-fiancee.

She stared at him, eyes void again, and shakily, she put her pen to the paper, managing the ugliest signature she had given in any legal documents. She the gave the documents back to him, and he merely took a quick look to ensure that she had signed at the right place, after which he picked up his case and left.

"_Ore-sama_ will take care of the rest, this will be our last meeting outside of necessary functions," said Atobe before he exited the room, without as much as a second glance over his shoulder. With a soft 'click', the door was closed, separating the two and leaving her alone in the room. After a long while, she still appeared to be in a daze. Annulment. Shares. Atobe. The last word made her feel giddy and she could only wistfully hope that _this_, was merely a nightmare, but somewhere deep inside she knew it wasn't. It wasn't a nightmare, everything was real. She really signed those documents which sealed her fate, leaving her one without an Atobe Keigo. She gazed at her right hand which was still gripping the gel pen, and she cracked another smile, this time one which was filled with self-abhorrence.

She couldn't even fulfill her role as politician pawn, even her fiance walked out on her. What else is she good for?

_Useless_, useless, she's so useless...

* * *

A/N: Okay, there it is.. Even though I just rewrite the one in C**heating on Her.**

**Cheating on Her (c) Under A Cloud**

Please look forward the next chapter. Thank you very much. Please review.

P.S. Please do not be shocked if the next chapters of the story are not good (as in, full of grammar mistakes and such) as this first one because I copied this in Cheating on Her so I can cement the pave way to the ending of this story and to show you guys what I am talking about. This is the prologue.


	2. The First Time

A/N: Hello! Minna-san, I love you very much! Thank you for the reviews and follows! Thank you very much again, wahh I am so happy! To **yuki0123 **thank you so much and **strawberry idol **thank you very much too you.

Okay, so this is the second chapter, hope you'll like it.

* * *

Six years old Kinomichi Hotaru ran across the hallway of their mansion. She wore a pink frilly dress with lots of ribbons. If you really asked her, she's more of a baggy pants and a big t-shirt kind-of a girl. Ugh. The whole mansion is in chaos because they are preparing for a party. Yup, that's right a party.

She sighed. She doesn't really like parties. No. She doesn't enjoy parties. Even a birthday party, with full of annoying, spoiled, rich brats who only want to outdo each other.

She halted when she saw a guy her age, no, older than her. Maybe two or three years. She stared at him, this is the first time she sees a boy who not only just sit and not being annoying, but also handsome.

She flinched when he caught her eye. They stared at each other for a while, then she saw her dad and another old man.

"Ah, Hotaru-chan, come here," her father motioned her to come. "This is Atobe-san and his son, Keigo-kun."

She stared at the old man, then looked at the other kid again. "Nice to meet you, Atobe-ojisan, Keigo-kun."

"Hmm, nice. Your daughter has a very good attitude and personality." Her father laughed.

"Now then, won't you play with my daughter for a while, Keigo-kun?"

The boy stared at her, then stand and walk out of the room. She ran to catch up with him, and fell silently beside him. The boy walk until he got to the entrance. "Why are you following me?" he asked. He seems pissed off. Instead of being scared, Hotaru smiled at the boy. Then she smiled more, eyes twinkling and hands together, she sway from here to there like an annoying fly or something.

The boy just glared and show his back to her and began walking again. But she silently followed him.

* * *

Ugh. He thought. Atobe Keigo was annoyed at the girl who was following him. The eight year old boy disgruntled and glared at his back, but the girl will annoyingly smile at him and he want to smack her pretty face.

His father brought him to this very small mansion for a party and they, no,_ he _is going to stay there for the whole weekend. His father said that it's to know and become acquainted with his fiancee, and that fiancee is the little muffet behind him. _Fiancee,_ he thought again. He's just a little boy of eight and he already have a fiancee.

Hah, what can he do? Ore-sama is just great. He tried to remember her name, Kinomichi Hotaru. What a pathetic name is that?

"Ahmm, Kei-kun," he heard a whisper in his back. He whipped his head off to see the girl who just talk. _Kei-kun? _How bold. She just met me and she's already giving me a nickname. "Would you like to play with me?"

"Hahaha, you expect ore-sama to play with you? Who do you think you are talking to?" he glared. He saw her looked in the ground. He thought that she's going to cry, but then she raised her head with a sheepish smile, then she laughed. Creepy.

He was caught off guard when she pushed him to the ground and run away laughing. She looked at himself and at her running form. Then, swearing, he stood. _She thought I am going to run after her? She thought wrong._

* * *

Hotaru slowed down. She was in her front of the tree where her tree house is. She climb the rope made ladder and sit in her love seat that was put there for her own benefit. The tree house has two room. A room for her with a bed, a circle red carpet with lots of love seats and pillows, and a book-case full of stories, mostly adventure and fairy tales. The other room serve as a living room or receiving area with more books and a little table set, for kids.

She sat down in the corner of her small bed. She put her legs in front of her and wrapped her arms around them. Tears flowed in her eyes. She wanted him to run after her but she was glad he didn't. If he did, she doesn't know if she could stop herself from crying.

She's not a weak child. Her grandfather own a dojo, and her family is known to have a great students of both martial arts and kendo, that's why she's not really weak. But being someone who is going to be an heir of both the dojo and his father's company, it is hard for her to make a friend, someone who can she talk to. And now, she's initiating to be that boy's friend and he just ignored her.

Well if that is what he wanted. She will never going to try to push herself on him. If he doesn't like her, then no. She's not someone who is good with rejections, and she's not going to tolerate it either.

She dried her tears and look for her 'more comfortable clothes' in the basket. She put them on and went to the playground at the back of their mansion. Her playground consists of sandbox, slide, see-saw, monkey bars, custom-made rock climbing, and swing. At the back is the swimming pool of two different sizes, a tennis court and a little open hut with a table and a chairs.

She was playing silently when a the 'boy' who made her cry walk passed the sandbox to the tennis court. He has his tennis shoes on, a t-shirt and a shorts. He has a big bag that look something like the shape of a tennis racket. Curious, she walk quietly behind him, a few feet away.

He went to a bench and put his stuff there then open the bag and pulled out a tennis racket and three balls. He put the two other ball in his pocket and held the other one in his left hand. He threw the ball in the air, and with speed, he beat it with his racket. The ball fly across the court and hit another guy, older than him, maybe one of her dad's guest. The guy glared at Keigo and angry, he walk to where Keigo is.

"What are you doing brat?" he growled. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"And what if I am?" Kei-kun said, rather cockily. Hotaru was afraid for him. The other guy is bigger than him, taller than him. She began to run to ask for help but she heard Kei said, "What? You want to play with ore-sama?"

She stopped, what the heck is he doing? Did he really want the other guy to hurt him?

"Huh, cocky. Then come, on. I will beat you, and you will see. I will make you do a dogeza."

"Hmm. Ore-sama will never do such thing. Not now, not ever," Keigo said.

Interesting, Hotaru thought. Keigo is winning 5-1 and it is already the point match. Keigo is really goood. No, he's great. He gave is all and he seems to be different inside the court. Still cocky, but he has something. His sweat flies all over him, but instead of making him look disgusting like the other guy in the opposite side of the court, it makes him look rather shining. Hotaru clean her eyes many times to make sure she's not dreaming, but God, the boy seems to have roses around him also.

"What? You are losing already. You still want to continue? Do you really want to be a laughingstock?" Keigo said, taunting.

"I am not going to be a laughingstock, you are," the other guy said.

Hotaru laughed out loud and pointed at the guy. She laughed so hard that both boy and guy glared at her. "S-sooryy..haha.. I..Just..haha..want..to make..a point," she laughed again.

Atobe smirked. _Hmm, this girl is interesting_, he thought. _Not the same with the other one awhile ago._

The reason Atobe didn't recognize her is because of her outfit: baggy shorts and t-shirt, her hair is in a ponytail and she has a cap on. Her ponytail is inside the cap's little hole.

Atobe shot his last one, and "Atobe wins the game. 6-1 game ends."

"See, told you, Ore-sama is not the one who's going to do a dogeza," he said, then turned his back.

Enrage, the guy raised his racket and threw it to Atobe, Hotaru who is in the sidelines saw this and ran to cover for him. The racket hit her in the back of her head and a swished of blood flowed down her face. Atobe who turned to look in time saw this and he catch the falling body. "Dammit, call the ambulance, call somebody!" he shouted.

"I-it's okay," she whispered, a little out of breath. "It's not really hurt, ouch." she said.

"What the heck are you talking about? You are bleeding," Atobe shout at her.

"Do not yell at me," she glared. "It is your fault, you know."

"Why does it became ore-sama's fault?" he glared too. "You didn't need to do that. Who said to run and meet that thing for ore-sama?"

"T-then, it's my body's fault. A reaction," she said, then gagged, her eyes is closing.

"Oh no, no you don't," Atobe was worried for another being for the first time, and it's because she was so stupid. "Hey, don't die on me." He realizes that this is the girl in frilly dress before.

"Lol, what the heck are you talking about? I am going to live and marry you, we will have four children, you know," she said, grinning.

The ambulance arrived and get her to the hospital. The doctor checked her head and everything. She was in the hospital for about three days and Atobe was there everyday, with foods, dvds, and games he can bring so that they could play together. It is the most amazing childhood they both have, it is fun for both of them, and Hotaru will never forget it. Never.

"Kei-kun," she called out.

"Hn?"

"Do not forget about us okay? Promise me you'll love me forever. Because Kei-kun, I love you." she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling like the first time they met.

"Yes, Ho-chan, Ore-sama promise to love you forever and ever. And ore-sama will never forget about you, my little fiancee."

Never did they know that the last time they will see each other was that. And that with everything that will going to happen in the future, one of them will forget the most important promise they ever made for each other.

* * *

A/N: Yosh, second chapter is done! So this is what happened on their childhood. The first time they met. Apparently, Atobe will forget about her when he went to Europe, because he focused on tennis more and how to become a graceful, but manly heir of the Atobe Enterprise and Company. So when they will meet again after nine years, he will think that it was the first time he saw her, and Hotaru will change at this time, not the tomboyish, or the girly Hotaru he didn't remember, but a cold one, or more like an expressionless. Because her the permanent thing in the world is change, although Hotaru doesn't like it one bit. She need to do it, for her sake, her family and for her love for Atobe. She need to become perfect for him, even if it means becoming a doll of her father.

Please review, I want to hear from you.


	3. The Shadow

A/N: This is the third chapter minna-san! So, basically, I will zoom it to the part where they both meet again, the part which their parents legally announced their engagement. It will start to have those past scenes while I am writing the present. It's basically what happens in the past nine years, although, a bit of pieces to make it look like they reminisce. The past will be written in Italic, so that the readers will not get confused.

Thank you for the review, and please look forward to the next chapters also. **XionNight, Straberry idol, and yuki0123** arigato gozaimashita! You guys are my inspiration, from now on.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not Eurie-sama's. Just saying!

* * *

Atobe Mansion. Kinomichi Hotaru looked down from the second floor's hallway to the first floor's big reception. _Another party,_ she thought. But this time, she's happy for the reason of this party. It is her engagement. Her official engagement to Atobe Keigo, the heir of the Atobe Enterprise.

_I've been waiting for so long, _she thought. And while she stared down the reception full of tables with silky and lacy covers, and the long table in the platform where she and Atobe will going to sit later, Hotaru began to remember the past.

_Hotaru learned that Atobe's family went to Europe. She tried to convinced her dad to go there too, but Kinomichi Enterprise is doing great in Japan and her father wanted to enrich or make the company grow more. Her mother, who was pregnant at that time with her little brother, doesn't have a time to listen to a whiny girl like her._

_Missing Keigo and their games, Hotaru stayed at her tree house every vacation to play by herself. One day, she saw a sports show while watching in her room in the tree house and it features Atobe. How can she forget about him? He's her first love. He was playing tennis, and just like before, he's really great at it. He's the most handsome while paying tennis._

_She decided that she will play tennis too. Her grandfather, who supports everything she do that will help her to make her body healthy, basically sports, agreed to her. So she started playing tennis, and because she's a natural athletic, she did good, but not good enough like Keigo. She's part of the tennis club and kendo club in elementary._

_Then she learned that Atobe returned from Europe, and is now a middle school student at Hyotei Gakuen. She visits the school everyday just to see him._

_One day, while trying to hide from the regulars, a guy so big went beside her and pick her up._

"_Kabaji, ore-sama wants to know where you pick this girl?" That voice, she's never going to make mistake with that voice, not when he say 'ore-sama'._

"_Usu," the guy called Kabaji said, and walk to the bushes where she was hiding before and put her down._

"_So, someone's stalking me again?" Jiro said._

"_No way, I think it's me," Oshitari said._

"_Usu," Kabaji, a man with few words agreed._

"_No, I think it is ore-sama. Right, little girl?" he asked Hotaru._

_Hotaru stared at them. They are the regulars. Someone is drinking a ponta, a red bean soup, one is chewing a bubble gum. And Keigo's face is dangerously near her. She blushed._

"_I-i..I am not, you arrogant brat," she yelled at his face and began to run away, but stopped because Kabaji's big body is blocking her way._

"Hotaru, go change already," a voice snapped her back from her reminisced. It was her father.

She nodded, "Hai, Oyaji." Her dad change too. Before, he's warm and approachable, but after her mother died when she was twelve years old he changed suddenly. Her brother, Ryo, is seven years younger than her and she make sure to take care of him.

She went to her guest room and three maids are already waiting for her to help her change and apply those 'itchy stuff' on her face.

She became a responsible onee-san and she tried her best to make Ryo's life interesting. Her tree house became theirs, her games with Keigo became her and her brother's games too. She put all her love to Ryo, all that she could give, and even the parts she should give to Keigo, because if she's going to try to push it in, she will going to explode.

She protected her brother from people who wants to hurt him, while letting him to experience his own fight and win. Most of all, she protected him from their father. She knew that her parents didn't love each other when they got married. And even though they were civil to each other, every time they were together, there's always a tension in the air. Suffocating, not only her parents, but her also.

Her grandfather, Kinomichi-jichan, is her father's dad. He owned a dojo and her mother became his student so that she can protect herself from danger. That's where she met Hotaru's dad, and they did something questionable. Their parents learned this and both parties decided to keep quiet about it, but then they learned that Kunana, Hotaru's mom, was pregnant of her. Kobayashi family would not let their daughter get pregnant with a bastard, so they force the two to marry.

At that time, Hotaru's dad was dating a girl he met before that fateful night, and they are very much in love with each other. When Kunana's parents showed him an ultimatum, and lots of threats, Takuya, Hotaru's dad, told Kunana to abort the child, but she refused. When Kinomichi-jichan approached dad and talked to him, dad reluctantly agreed with the marriage.

"Milady, you are done," one of the maid said.

"Thank you," she get up and looked at the mirror once then went out of the room. The room is a little bit stuffy for her, she need a fresh air.

She went at the back of the mansion and she saw a swing. She look at her dress then at the swing. She contorted her face in disgust, not because she think that it will stain her dress but because her dress is keeping her from enjoying herself.

She look at her environment and saw a little back porch with a coffee table and a chair. She pull the chair and sat down. She breathe the fresh air and close her eyes, putting a relax face, something she never done before. She didn't know that someone, a shadow, is observing her every move.

* * *

_Engagement, _Atobe Keigo taught. At the age of eighteen with a sixteen years old. His dad always do what he wanted. He's frustrated, really. It is a ridiculous to agree with this idea. If his mother was alive she would probably agree with him, but his father said that this engagement has been decided when he was still a kid.

Atobe's mom wouldn't like his baby boy to get married to some stranger like this girl, Kinomichi Hotaru, but Keigo does know the reason. His mom married his dad because of love, and would want a love marriage for his son. But, well, he doesn't care who he will marry someday, he expect someone to be perfect, a flawless wife, someone who can be with someone who is great like him.

He entered his room. His butler is waiting for him.

"Keigo-sama, please change into your suit,," he said.

"Hn"

He took off his jacket and t-shirt and throw it in the sofa inside the room. He got the three-piece suit from his butler's hands and put it in the walk in closet. He took off his pants and put a towel around himself before heading to the en suite beside the walk in closet. He took off the towel and his underwear and went underneath the shower. He turned the knob and cold water run through his body. He reached for the soap and ran it through his body as well.

He closed his eyes, his face upwards to the water coming from the shower. He stayed like that for a few minutes, then turn the shower off. He moved out from the shower and reached for the towel. He wiped his body with it then know it in his waist. He reached for another towel and began to dry his hair with it. He opened the door and took no notice of the butler waiting for him.

He went to the walk in closet and changed. He walk out from it and opened the sliding door that connected with the veranda. "Please leave me for a while," he said to the butler.

Without saying anything, the butler bowed to his master and walked out of the room.

Atobe breathe in the air. He looked at the sky. The sun is setting down in the west and he could see different colors it's making from his veranda. It's like a paint exploded in a canvas, red, orange, purple, yellow. It was an amazing sight.

He doesn't appreciate his surroundings so much, but once in a while, he sit here in his veranda and look at the horizon. It made him think like he was the king of the world. Now that he think about it, yeah, he always think that he's the king of the world.

His face became thoughtful suddenly. Sometimes he remembers something that he forget all of a sudden. He doesn't want to stress himself with it so he always push it back in his mind. He looked down and saw a girl in a navy blue dress. Hmmm, he think. He heard some of the guest arriving already but he doesn't know that someone will be having a rendezvous in the back of their mansion.

He observed the woman. He hair is up in the side and curled. It has a flower and little sequins in it. It was twirled a little like a bun but there are tendrils of her hair hanging. She stood with her back straight, and by the look of her, she was a woman of some sort. Then she was gone.

He stood and went to the door, opened it and look a t his back once more before going in and out of his room. _Time for the show to start,_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: Minna-san this is it! Although they haven't met again yet, the next chapter, they are going to meet, promise! This story was dedicated for my mama, and papa. Thank you very much, parents. I love you.

Oh and **Wolfgang04**-neesama, thank you for being a great oneesama to me. Blood doesn't really have anything to do with a family, and you are like a sister to me.

Hint: On next chapter, their fateful meeting. (Guys, this is hard for me. I don't know how to make an emotionless doll, but I will see to it.) And who is the shadow who is observing her from a far? Definitely not Atobe, because he's in the veranda upstairs.

Thanks again, sign off. Eurielle


	4. The Waltz

A/N: Hello Minna-san! I'm trying to update everyday because it is winter break, please bear with me. *grins. Thank you again.

Hotaru and Keigo are going to meet each other! Ugh, How frustrating! Eurie-sama is watching Bleach and I want to strangle Hinamori. Gwaaa, she's so stupid! Sorry Hinamori fans. I mean, to doubt Hitsugaya? Her 'little bro'? What's wrong with her?

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not Eurie-sama's.**

To **Guest**, thank you for reviewing, I highly appreciated it.

* * *

Atobe took a deep breath and pushed the big door open. Everyone in the room stopped to look at the door. Because he is on top of the staircase, they all look up. Atobe likes the feeling of being gaze upon while he look down on these mere people.

He walked down slowly, with grace. He looked straight ahead, head tilted in Atobe's blood arrogance. He will never look down, he will always have his head held high. Girls across the room gasped as he trod in the room. He stopped in the landing beside his father.

Then, once again the door opened. This time, showing a girl in a navy blue dress. Her face devoid of emotion, like Atobe, she held her head high. She blinked once, twice.

Atobe stared at her. At first he thought, how beautiful, but then he saw the look in her eyes, emotionless, like a doll. And with disgust, Atobe decided that he dislike her. He watched as she descended from the stairs and stood beside him in the landing.

"Nice to meet you, Atobe-san," she said. But rather of a fan-girl one, hers is devoid of emotion same as her face.

"Hn," he whispered, but came out as a groan. His father elbowed him, jokingly as to everyone will not misunderstand while laughing. But man, that hurts. "Sorry, nice to meet you too-?"

"Ah, Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Kinomichi Hotaru," she said. Her face doesn't show any regret of being rude but inside her, she was expecting him to remember her name.

"Nice to meet you, Kinomichi-san, milady," he said while seizing her right hand and plant a kiss at the back of it. He did remember it because his father told him so many times, he sounded like a scratched cd.

She stiffened, then gulp. She wanted to cry. And she doesn't know her reasons why. She tried to keep her face from being readable. She smiled, but she knew it doesn't came out right.

"Keigo, Hotaru, please get on in the table," Keigo's dad said.

"Hai, Atobe-san," she whispered. Atobe walked silently to the table. He knew his fiancee's name, but this doll? No way.

Everyone was awed by her too, but most of the female population in that room are enraged with jealousy. How can someone like her be sitting with Atobe-sama? They fumed with anger but like a great actresses, they hide their jealousy with bright smiles and couple blink of eyes towards Atobe.

The room resumed their chatters. Everyone has their own bragging to do. Politicians and business men talked about sales, shares, political business, and among other things, the reason for the party. It is quiet obvious with the invitation card they received that this night, they will be announcing the engagement of Atobe Enterprise's heir.

Atobe's father rise from his seat. He raised his glass and beat it softly with his spoon. The whole room grew quiet. They all look at the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to start this program by thanking everyone who came to this party." he smiled and nodded his head towards them, "As you all know from the invitations we sent out, this is my son's engagement party to Kinomichi family's Kinomichi Hotaru."

Hotaru rise from her seat. She smiled her practiced smile and nodded also. She remained standing. Atobe stood also. His butler came towards him and presented the engagement ring. He opened the velvet box and get the ring from it. He motioned for Hotaru's hand and she gave it to him. He slipped the ring in her finger and released her hand too quickly, as though he doesn't want to touch her a little bit longer.

That's okay for Hotaru. She was trembling really bad and she doesn't want them to know. She clutched her hands together and look at the crowd, still smiling. She felt excited at first, before she opened that damn door, but when she learned that he completely forget about her, she felt a prick in her heart that she could describe in a million words but choose to push it back inside.

She wanted to cry, sob, scream, but her voice is unexpectedly missing. She missed him so much but she could see that he doesn't even remember her. They were motioned to sit and they did.

The food came in, main course first before the deserts. The best wines from France and Greece were served. Dishes from Europe were served for main course and desserts. Everyone enjoyed the food; Hotaru ate them, but not surprisingly for her, they taste bland. They taste like nothing, everything doesn't taste right, feels right.

The emcee calls for dances. Waltz, tango, boogie, swing, any kinds of dance that people dance in a ballroom. "What about our engaged couple?" Hotaru looked at Keigo and see that he's looking at her also. He smiled seductively and stood. He bowed halfway while his right hand is in front of her, opened for her, "May I have this dance, milady?" He asked.

She nodded and reached for his hand. He led her to the ballroom and they danced waltz. He's a great dancer but she knew that she was also. She could not afford to get trip or step on him, not when she troubled herself on learning how to dance just for this occasion.

Everyone stopped their own dances and watch the couple's gracious dancing. They watched as the two dances in their own rhythm and they see the passion in their dancing. In everyone's opinion, they could see a couple who were dancing like they are making love in the dance floor. The background song became faster, it is made like that so the two will dance swing, and they did.

Smoothly, here and there, they are in harmony, synchronized in every way. When the music came to an end, Keigo twirled her around and dropped her, but she is not scared, she trust him. He put his arms around her before she drop on the floor to block her fall and he moved his face towards her so that their face will have a small space between them. She lifted her left leg a little balance herself. The huffed together, and breathed real hard as everyone around them clapped their hands together. They stared at each other as their eyes meet, then he helped her to get up properly. They bowed to their audience and walk to their table.

The night continued with the guest dancing merrily and eating and drinking and gossiping. They did not notice the less interaction of the couple with each other. They did not notice that the two didn't talk to each other, that they are avoiding each other.

Most of the guest went home as the night gets later. They said good-byes to each other. And when the last one went home, Hotaru and Keigo went to their respective room. Keigo change and went to bed. While Hotaru get a very little sleep, keigo sleep pretty well.

* * *

One week has passed. Hotaru went home the day after the occasion end. She never see Atobe in the breakfast nor when she needs to go. He didn't say good-bye to her and sent her home. But that's okay. It is okay, she now know that even though they were engaged, that doesn't mean that he will be hers completely.

Atobe smashed the ball with his racket, and run to the left. "Come on, Jiro, attack, attack!"

"Ne, Atobe-san, can you slow down a bit?" Jiro yawned, "I'm a bit sleepy."

"No can do, Jiro, no can do," he said laughing while he hit the ball back.

"Ugh, what has gotten into you, Atobe-san?" He just laughed and hit the ball again.

"Gakuto, switched," he said.

"Hai, hai, Jiro-san," the said member readied his racket and returned Atobe's ball. They rallied also while Jiro went o the bench and sleep.

Almost everyone were exhausted after the long rallies and games they had with Atobe.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Atobe?" they asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just got myself a fiancée."

"Eh!?" they yelled, dumbstruck.

He grinned at them.

"No way!"

"No shit!"

"Really?"

"Are you certain?"

"Usu!"

He laughed at their dumb faces, "Yes, oresama is not lying."

"Cool"

"When?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?" he finished, one brow is up. They all nodded furiously, except for Kabaji, who just stared.

"It is my engagement party one week ago," he said.

"And you never think of inviting us?" Oshitari asked incredulously.

"Oresama doesn't want you to be there," he said.

"Hmmp, then who is the unlucky woman?"

"A girl, not woman," he answered. "I forgot her name already."

"You forgot the name of your fiancée?" once again, they could not believe what he just told them.

"No. That you mention it, I haven't seen her before also."

"An arrange marriage, perhaps?"

"You got it," he shrugged, "But who cares? I just need to marry her when time comes."

"And when is that?"

"When she turns eighteen. Three years from now?" he said, smirking.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, and we didn't have any rules so I can do what I want to do until we marry."

"So you are going to date other girls?"

"Yes, not that she couldn't do that also, right?" he asked, brow up.

"Well, yeah, maybe. But isn't that cruel though?"

"What is?" he glared but then smiled again. They didn't dare to answer him.

* * *

A/N: Okay minna-san this is it. Sorry it is kinda short. My little cousin beside me wants to play, lol. Sorry for a cliff-hanger her too.

Special thanks to the following:

**hopelessfreakz** – thank you so much for added Through Your Heart and Doki Doki Heart in you favorites, I really appreciate it.

**LuckieStarz** – thank you for following Amnesia. Hope you'll find this chapter interesting also.

**Vienne**- thank you for favorating Five Songs, please look forward for the next chapter. I will start to write it. I think I'll write for Tezuka?

**Animewuver4ever**- thank you too for following and favorating Your Heart is Mine. I hope you will find my other stories worth you time also.

Well that's it guys. Please look forward for the next chapter. I ope that I can write a longer chapter next time.


	5. The Secret

A/N: Hi, Minna-san! Once again thank you very much for reading Amnesia. I want to ask you, did Atobe seems to be OOC in the last chapter? But imagine him dancing with his three-piece suit, white if I didn't tell you guys. *grins Well, he seems majestic, right? Right?

I dedicate this chapter to **Under A Cloud**-sama, I hope you like the previous chapter. I tried to apply your tips in it, but my little cousin, whom I am babysitting, is very distracting. If I have the time to go back to it, I plan to make it a bit longer, and retype it somewhat. Thank You very much. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Thank You for alerting Amnesia **babocha1314**-sama.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not Eurie-sama's!

* * *

**Almost two weeks ago, in the Atobe Mansion... A woman dress in black fabric that flow in her body's shape perfectly stood with everyone else while clapping for the newly engaged couple. She has a smile on her painted lips, but different from the women population in the room, it was grim. Even though the women were jealous and furious at Hotaru, this one was wrap with so much resentment.**

"_**Be happy, Hotaru," **_**she laughed evilly in her head, ****_"..when the time comes, I am going to get everything that should have been mine from you. And I will start with him."_**

**She seethed with fury while looking at the younger girl, and one man saw it all.**

* * *

The Hyotei regulars are practicing for the Prefectural Tournament this year, and Hyotei would really, really like to win this time. You can here a ball smashing back and forth while they rallied in the court. Their buchou, as expected is having a good time crashing his opponents. This will be his last year at this high school, and whether his people will train to death or not, there will be no reason for them to be beaten by any team.

He think about the Seigaku and Fudomine. "Nah," he said out loud, "This time, we are going to win." He said all of this with great determination. He look at the regulars, because Hyotei has over a hundred regulars, there is still no reason to relax.

"Coach," he called out to the man sitting in the bench besides him, "I got an announcement later, can we have a meeting with regulars?"

"Who are the regulars, Atobe? You know that there are over a hundred, right?" said the rather stoic coach.

The side of Atobe's lips lifted with a smirk, "The REGULARS."

"Do what you want," he answered quietly, get up, and trod towards the tennis court's gate without looking back.

That afternoon, after the regulars finished their practice, Atobe assembled everyone in the court. "Come up front everyone I am going to call. Otori "

"Is.. did I do something?" the silvered hair, brown eyes man asked his buchou.

"No," the he continued, "Shishido, Oshitari, Hiyoshi, Jiro, and Gakuto."

All of them lined up with Atobe while everyone whispers about this 'sudden' assembly.

"No Kabaji?" Jiro asked.

"Always Kabaji," Atobe answered.

"Usu!" the gentle giant said, walking towards Atobe. There is no Atobe if Kabaji is not there, that's the rule. Always.

"Now everyone, scram and go home!" Atobe told the others. They went to the lockers and still whispers about the incident. They are speculating what will happen, and what the regulars are talking about.

"What is this about, Atobe-san?" Shishido asked.

Atobe looked at him and then everyone else in there. He is thinking of what will he say towards these people. "We are going to Seigaku-"

"To scout?" Oshitari asked. Jiro is bored. Jiro is yawning. Jiro is.. sleeping in the bench. Atobe squinted his eyes toward the man.

"Oshitari, wake this cat up. Oresama is not the one to get in trouble of waking him up."

"Hai, hai," the said man said and began to disturb Jiro in his siesta.

"So, the answer?" Otori asked expectantly.

"No," he shook his head, "Oresama will not going to stoop to such low tactics just to defeat the enemy."

"Then, if it's not for 'such-a-low-tactics,' then what are we going to do there for?" Shishido asked.

"Because oresama said so," he answered simply. Everyone looked at him like he has two heads. It was expected that there buchou will say something like this.

"Oh well," they whispered.

"When will be?"

"This Friday," he said.

* * *

She ran to her room. Her hands went up to her face to wipe her overflowing tears. "How dare he!? How dare he?!" she asked to no one. She feels rage, hatred, hurt, and disbelief. Yes, disbelief. How can her dad do such a thing?

Hotaru look at her hands full of tears. Her father told her that she need to secure her future with Atobe, so he is going to send a spy to follow him.

"_Father," she called at her dad when she went in his office room in their house, "what are you thinking? Sending a PI to Atobe-san. Father, it is not your right to keep such a close watch at him."_

_Her father never even lifted his head to look at her. He continue to read whatever he was reading in his desk. There are also pile of papers in it. As in, PILES. He never give us his time. Always, always doing his work, his papers, and when he is free from them, he spend his time to whatever he was doing. Not with her, not with Ryo._

"_Hotaru, do you not want to keep an eye on him? To know his activities?" he said, his tone unperturbed._

"_No, I nor you, have any right to follow his every step," she said again, rather indignantly._

"_The PI will be reporting to you directly. Do not trouble me with this again," he now look up at her, with those eyes, unconcerned. _

"_You always do what you like, father. I already said that there is no need-"_

"_Stop!" her father stood up abruptly. "Stop, you will not question me."_

_Instead of answering, she turned her back and ran. She didn't know when her tears began to drip but they flow rather freely, and she couldn't stop it._

"Milady," her maid called out to her. When Maria saw what state her lady is, she run towards her. "Milady, what happened?"

She didn't answer, nor maria is waiting for one. She already knew that if her lady does not answer, then there may be a reason. She's not going to push her to say anything.

Maria led her lady to her couch and reach for a cup of water. She gave it to Hotaru and she accepted it willingly. Once, her grandma told her that if she doesn't want to dehydrate because of the lack of water cause by her tears, she need to replenish it by drinking water.

She drink the water slowly while she's calming herself. This is simply not her. She's not going to cry, never. She needs a level-headed personality, not like this. She promised herself that she wouldn't go back to the way she was before, because she gave those personality up for the sake of this chance with Atobe.

She gave those hobbies and activities up, except for one, tennis. When Ryo was born, the Kobayashi family accepted him. They said that because the family has an heir, there is no need for Hotaru to know the business. Nonetheless, Hotaru studied various documents and the way the business world works. She needs to get ready for the future, and if Atobe is in her future, then that means they need to go to a business trips and party functions. She needs all her knowledge about business to help Atobe in his business deals. As his wife, she needs to impress the stockholders and other business personalities and clients.

When the Kobayashi family starts teaching Ryo when he was six years old, Kinomichi-jisan told her that she will wield the blade in their family, she will become his heiress. True, Ryo practice kendo with her and he's great at it too, but the years of experience and the natural way she play kendo is the reason her grandfather chose her.

Every time she held a boken, there is an urge to win, and she dances with it like a sakura petals dancing in the wind. The students of her grandfather dubbed her as the 'Prodigy of the Sword.' If she was like back then, she would laugh out loud now.

Of course, her grandfather supported her at tennis, so when she attend middle school, she joined the girls tennis team. Even though she was only a first year, she instantly became a regular. In her last year, she became the captain of their tennis team. Like in kendo, she seems great with tennis, like it's the same with swinging the boken, but rather she swings a racket.

She went to different elementary and middle school. Atobe had his elementary in Europe, and middle school at Hyotei. He was their captain also, but because girls and boys tennis clubs are in different level, the two of them never meet.

She remembered two months before she graduate middle school.

"_Hotaru-sama," her father's butler approached her while she's having a tea in the back porch overlooking the garden and her playground._

_She didn't look at him and continue to stare at the view. "Your father is summoning you to his office, milady."_

"_Hai," she said, "thank you." She stood and walked pass the butler who trod behind her._

"_Hotaru," not surprisingly, her father's voice is sharp and hard. For a fourteen year old girl, she should be afraid, scared what this voice meant. However, she heard this all her lifetime so she doesn't care. "You will stop playing tennis."_

_Shocked is not the word to describe her feelings right now. No. She lived with this man all her life, so she's used to him by now. Right now, she doesn't know how to describe it. It feels like a thunderbolt struck her. "On what reasons, father?"_

"_You will not to question me,just do what I say," her father scold her._

"_I will not," she said, trying not to lose her voice, "not when you, I, don't have any reasons to stop."_

_Her father leered at her, "Even if you grandparents chose Ryo as their heir, you still need to study business."_

"_I never said otherwise, father," she replied, her tone is careful, "I did right? And I am still continuing."_

"_But with that tennis, you cannot focus you attention in to it," he yelled, "Even your kendo. But I will let that pass. You are the heiress of Kinomichi Kendo, so I will not going to say anything about it."_

_She stared at his father. From the start, he controlled her. And she let him, she let him to control her because she want him to love her. Her, the reason why he was bind to this dysfunctional family. She felt her need to cry but block the tears. She will not going to cry in front of him, be in his mercy. "Then I will, FATHER," she said with a broken voice, then walked to the door. The same as he always do when talking to her, she never look back._

_She went to her grandpa's dojo that afternoon, with her boken and uniform. When she arrived, she went straight to her room and changed. Then she went to the dojo and start her routine with the boken. Swing here, there, front, back. The defense, the offense. She dance with her boken while her eyes were closed. She slide her left legs in the tatami mat while her right knee bend. Her left arm is in front of her and her right arm was raised, her hand is holding the boken in a straight line, the tip face left above her head._

_Without changing the position, she swiftly rotate her wrist so that the tip of the boken face above the roof. Her body turns while her right foot is firmly in its position. She wave her boken in a crescent shape until the boken is in front of her and the tip face down. _

_She continue to do her dance, oblivious with her surroundings. When she finished, she bowed to the imaginary partner. Before she could open her eyes, she heard a clap in the background. "Grandfather," she said when she saw the old man._

"_You dance like the sakura petals in the winds," he grinned. She laughed. "You have a problem?"_

"_Why do you ask if I have a problem?" she said, sitting down beside him._

"_Because every time you have a problem, it's either smashing some balls, you smash the wind," he answered._

"_He wants me to end playing tennis," she pouted. She only pout in front of her grandfather these past years._

_He remained silent for a while and Hotaru wonders why. "Continue it in secret."_

"_In secret?" she asked. "How would I do that? I am the captain, oji-san, I couldn't just leave them behind."_

"_There's two months before you graduate right?" she nodded. "Then tell him that you will 'end' it in your high school, just let you play until you graduate."_

_She brightened, "Good idea, oji-san," but she saddened again, "he will not let me. I know he will not let me."_

"_I will talk to him," he said._

"_Thank you, oji-san" she smiled at him. With her independent self, being dependent to her grandfather is a nice feeling._

"_And you continue it in secret," he said, serious all of a sudden," your tennis, that is."_

"_Why, oji-san?" she asked, completely confused._

"_Because you are great at it, you are a prodigy when it comes to it. I will not let you make it dull just because you stop playing. I will help you," he said._

That's why I have played even though I shouldn't have. Her father puts her in an all girls school, where they teach how to become a proper 'lady'. Why not? The school is full of nuns, and playing sports is not a lady thing.

She went to her walk-in closet. A box caught her eyes, she trod there and sit down in the carpeted floor. She reached at the box and pulled out its contents. _It's time for Haruto to show up, _she thought. After a little change and adjusting with her hair, she put on her wig, a boy's wig. Then she bind her front to hide the bulk there. She put her baggy shorts, for boys, and her large t-shirt. Then she put her tennis shoes. She stood with her tennis bag in her shoulders. The bag contain balls and rackets, two in fact. A change of clothes and a water bottle.

She sneaks in her veranda and carefully climb down from it. She always do this, so she's not scared at getting hurt. She ran to the woods behind their mansion and take the route she always go through in her night rendezvous. She chuckled at the name, rendezvous. It's not like she's meting with someone.

She arrived at the street and walk past to the houses. She sneaks her way to the tennis court in the back alley, where players like her wants to play. As usual, the street players are playing at it again.

"Hey Haruto!" one of them called.

"Haruto is here!" the other said, grinning.

"Let me play you," they said. Even though she always beat this guys up, they all want to play at her again and again. She remembers her teammates in middle school. Some of them doesn't want her as the captain, some show their respect and treat her like a goddess or something. Most of them just hate her guts, except for one. But that's for another occasion.

She plays with them for one hour. When they take a break, Riku, a fellow player and great in singles, approached her. "Hey, Haruto, why not stay for another hour."

"Sorry, it's already ten, I need to be home if I don't want to be caught."

"Why are you hiding the fact that you are playing tennis? Shouldn't be your parents be proud because you are a prodigy?" Everyone approached the two and listen. It's almost one year since they knew each other, but Haruto always go back home in the same hour. They do not really knew 'him'. So they want to know 'his' reasons too.

She sigh, "Let's just say that they do not like me playing tennis."

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"Is it because you are rich? Rich people play tennis as a hobby right?" Yuto asked, he's the book smart among them.

"How do you know that I-"

"That you are rich?" he finished. When she nodded, he pushed his glasses up. "You sometimes speak in a very vocabulary way-"

"Like you," they asked, but he just glared.

"- then you straighten your back like this," and he demonstrate it, "then you have this graceful feel, like you are a girl or something."

"How did you know how a girl walk?" Souta asked, one of them too.

He was silent in a moment, "We are not talking about me." They all look at Haruto expectantly.

"I am a girl," she blurted out, they gasped, except for Yuto. "I am sorry for deceiving y-"

"Wahh, that's cool," they said. "We were beaten by a girl, couldn't believe it."

"Sorry," she began.

"Nah, don't be," they said. "We understand even though you do not tell us your reason."

"Yes, tennis is really for men. We know," Riku said. She flames up. "That's a joke. A joke."

"But why?" they are all serious again.

"Because I am an heiress and in my father's dictionary—no, encyclopedia sports doesn't have anything to do with business."

"That's whack, man," Shiro said, "I mean, there are companies who sponsor sports competition, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, because it's confession time," he said, looking at Yuto, "I will say this. I am an heir too. The Tanaka-"

"Tanaka industries, a company with multimillion dollars in which they make tons and tons of papers every year. Basically, a company that makes papers," Yuto said, smart mode.

"Your company is killing the mother earth?" Riku commented. Shiro glared.

"That's why we have a campaign to plant trees and plants you know."

"Oh, I know! I know!," Hotaru said, excited, "I am part of it you know."

"In our campaign?" Shiro asked, "Why haven't I seen you around then?"

"I am not sure," she said. "Wait, why don't we guys go to one? We should meet and plant trees together."

"Good idea, Haruto," Nobu said.

"Hotaru," she smiled.

"Huh?"

"My name is Kinomichi Hotaru."

"The fiancée of Atobe Keigo?" Shiro asked.

"Atobe Keigo, the heir of the multimillion _dollars and euro_ company in which they have a lot of hotels and restaurants all over the world. They are top-notch and they are the number one company in Japan, if not Japan, then Asia." Yuto monologue. All eyes on Hotaru.

"Yes," she said meekly. "an arrangement. I didn't know that you guys know about me."

Yuto look at her, "I have my resources.

"But you love him, no?" Nobu asked, getting her attention

"Yes, yes, I do," she said, smiling sadly.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys, really long. I will give you enough information about these 'street players' in the next chapter. Thank you very much for reading, please R&R.

I hope you'll like this chapter also. i am sorry if Oshitari is OOC here, I know that there is no way in heaven that he will wake up Jiro, he's too the same as Atobe, lol.

Oh well, Happy New Year, guys!


	6. The 'Best Firends'

A/N: Hello, minna-san. I am sorry for late update. I don't have any inspiration, but then, thanks to **Kamaria Jay**-sama, I got the energy to write.

To **AcceleratorCupcake**-sama, thank you too. Sorry if it has a lot of grammar mistakes. As I told everyone in the first chapter, the 'following chapters may have grammars mistakes and spelling errors'. But thank you for pointing them out, it will give me a chance to ask for a beta-reader. Minna-san, if you are interested to beta-ed my Amnesia, please contact me. Arigato gozaimasu~~

* * *

Atobe look up at the beautiful, blue sky. He raised his right arm to block the rays of the high sun. They are going to Seigaku this afternoon, and his hands are itching to hold a racket. He couldn't wait to play Tezuka or Echizen. Fuji is not also bad. He smirks. It is really fun playing with Seigaku, even after almost three years, those guys still hanging on the top. Oh well, there's many teams there that could break them, but Atobe would rather do it with his team. They were practicing and getting more skills this past few years, they will not back down.

Although he say that, it seems that even Seigaku were, are, getting stronger. He doesn't know their secret, is it lie on the members? Or the captain? Is it because of their coach? What he doesn't understand is that the members of Seigaku are intense. He remembers Fuji. Well, there is someone who is calm. Then that cat guy, Kiku-something, he's playful?

However, Atobe will stop thinking about them. Atobe doesn't have any time to dwell with them in his aching head.

"Oi! Oi!" Jiro jumped through the air and did a flips.

"What are you doing, Jiro-san?" Gakuto asked, "Are you trying to do acrobatics from now on?"

"What?" his brows furrowed, "No. It's to wake myself up."

"But you always sleep," Otori said.

Kabaji went to Atobe's side, his face is solemn even though his face is blank. Oshitari, Shishido, and Hiyoshi came up next to the other members.

"Is everyone here?" Atobe scanned the crowd, "Okay, let's go."

The sound of balls getting smash with a racket and the shout of the players echoed in the tennis court of Seishun Gakuen. The first years are picking up the balls that got toss around while the third years and second years have a matches against each other. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the Seigaku tennis club, watched as his kouhai, Ryoma Echizen, beat up a second year member. The brunette was constantly amazed by how much the first year evolves every game he played.

"You want to play him again, Kunimitsu?" his best friend and the team's prodigy, Fuji Sysuke, asked him.

"Hn," he mumbled. When they were in middle school, he had the chance to play the smaller guy, and even though he won on those games, he couldn't deny how his kouhai grew up this past few years. He was interrupted in his thought when they heard a second year member shout.

"Sempai! Sempai!" he heaved a gasp trying to breathe air. "The..the..Hyotei..gasp...are..gasp..here.."

Before he can continue, they heard a baritone voice, "Tezuka," Atobe Keigo smirked, "You should be feeling happy right now for oresama visited you."

"Oi, monkey king," Echizen said, "What are you doing here?"

The regulars of Seigaku gathered where they are, and the other members stop at what they are doing. Tezuka glared at them, "Why are you stopping? Did I say otherwise?" his voice is covered with poisoned. The members cringed at their captain's voice and glare, they continued their practice. However, the regulars didn't budge even though they were part of that glare.

"There is 76% chance that they are here to scout," Inui's eyeglasses glinted.

"Oh my, oh my," Atobe eyed the tall guy, "I wouldn't say it like that. Oresama would not going to stoop to such low tactics. I'm greater than that."

"What are you doing here, Atobe?" the other captain said.

"Don't you miss me, Tezuka?" he said in equally serious voice. If the regulars in both team doesn't think it's possible, they would think that the two are long time lovers, or are they?

Of course they will have their answer when the most forward Golden Pair of Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji, asked bluntly, "Ne, Atobe-san, Buchou, are you dating, nya?"

Both captains glared and said, "No," at the same time.

"Hmm," the red-haired third year, "Then, why would buchou need to miss you?"

Atobe laughed and everyone has the urged to stop again, "That's a good question actually. Well, I have the craving of beating you, Tezuka."

"Sorry but Tezuka-buchou doesn't want to play with you," Ryoma look from his eyelashes, "So, what do you say, play with e instead?"

The Seigaku regulars smirk inwardly. Their little guy is always as cocky as before.

"Echizen," their mother hen, Oishi, said, "you shouldn't-"

"Oooh, I like the idea," Atobe said. "But I'm sorry, midget, I came here to play Tezuka." He look back at the said person, "What do you say, huh, Tezuka? Play with me. Or are you afraid I would beat you up."

The brunette's eyes glinted at the back of his glasses, "Sorry, but if you want to provoke me, then you need to do more than that. Now state what you are doing here."

"Didn't I just told you?" Atobe said incredulously, "Never mind that. You will not to tell oresama what to do."

"Che. If you do not want us to tell you what to do, then go away fro-"

"Echizen, didn't I say to continue your practice?" Echizen's practice partner was already playing with other member. "Take a lap. Twenty."

"Tsk," he whispered, then started running around the courts.

* * *

Hotaru went to the school that very the same day as always. While she walk in the corridors to her classroom, she heard whispers from the people around her.

"Isn't she the one who got engaged with Atobe-sama?"

"She's so plain"

"How dare she?"

"And she's only a first year?"

Hotaru dismissed them. She continue walking with her back straight and head high. Her long black hair flow in her back and a headband is keeping it away from her blank face. She went in the room labeled 1-A. The class is divided by four sections and a designated letter state the ranking of the students in academic. But that doesn't mean that the section 1-D has a dumb students. It's just mean that they are slow to catch up on subjects.

Because the school is girls only, there are a lot of competitions in it. Although the girls in the school should act as a proper lady, most of them are a wild dogs, they will pounce on you if they notice you, making you their prey. Because of the news of Hotaru's engagement to the number one bachelor of the political/business world, the 'bitches' antennae buzzed and all. They could not forgive the one who stole their precious Atobe-sama from them.

And they were leering and glaring at her for about two weeks now. _Thank God it's Friday_, she thought, _one more day and I can escape from their sharp eye._

She sat on her seat and wait for the classroom to fill up. Most of her classmates are from the rich families like her as well, but like her, they concentrate on their studies and doesn't care about rumors and such. That's what she thought. Before the bell rings, a group of girls surrounded her.

"So you are Hotaru-chan," a girl with bangs that covered most of her face said. "I am Tanaka Reina*, nice meeting you."

"I-I.. nice meeting you too, Tanaka-san. I'm-"

"Kinomichi Hotaru," a tall girl, too tall for a first year, that is, said. "I am Mizuki Lovel."

_Oh, so she's half-American? _She thought. "Uhm, nice to meet you."

"You are the content of every rumor of this school. I am Oda Mafuyu," a raven-haired girl said, a notebook is in her hand and she has an eyeglasses.

"We are interested about you because of the rumors that are spreading the school. They are different from each other but most of them are not that great," another raven-haired girl said. "We are concerned. Most of the girls in this school, from third years to first years, are targeting you. Ah, my name is Murosaki Kame."

"We are your classmates since April, but we couldn't reach you even if we want to," Mizuki said. "Most of us came from different middle schools too, but we all clicked. We know that with you, our little group will be complete."

Before Hotaru can answer, Mafuyu said, "As she said, you are so hard to reach. After school, you went straight home. You study by yourself and you seem left out. When we heard the rumors spreading, we couldn't just let them hurt you."

"Thank you but I do not need any help," she said. "Please do not associate yourself with me."

"W-what the hell?" Murosaki half yelled, half whisper. "We are offering you to join in our group and you just turned us down like that?"

"Ne, Hotaru-chan," Tanaka said nervously. "We..we..just-"

"Stop that, Reina," Murosaki snapped at her, "Let's go. Those other girls were right. This one is a snob."

Hotaru felt like something stab her but ignored it. She carefully continue her blank expression, her eyes showed no emotion. The other girls went to their respective seats when the bell rang.

* * *

"There she is," a group of third years approached Hotaru in the cafeteria's entrance. "Hey, are you Kinomichi Hotaru?"

Instead of answering, she just glance at them in the side of her eyes and continue walking. "Hey, don't you ignore me, bitch." The leader of the group yelled at Hotaru's back.

"That bitch," she gritted when Hotaru continue to ignore her. She snatched a hamburger from a passer-by who just want to eat and throw it to Hotaru. However, the girl who play kendo dodged quickly with grace. Without turning her back o look at them, she went to the counter and ordered her lunch.

With the tray in her hands, Hotaru look for a place to sit. She scanned the room and her gaze stop at that little group in the corner. Tanaka is waving at her. She ignore the girl. When she couldn't find a place to sit, she decided to eat outside the cafeteria. However, before she could walk away, Mafuyu is by her side and dragging her to their table.

Murosaki glared at her, but the others continue to eat their food happily. "Ne, Hotaru-chan," Tanaka started, "You could always eat with us if you want to." Instead of answering, she took a bite at her food.

"I told you not to bother her, right?" Murosaki glared again. "She's a snob. A snob."

"Could you please quiet down, Murosaki-san?" Mizuki said.

"My brother told me to take care of her," Tanaka said quietly.

"How can you take care of her if you couldn't even kill a cockroach?" Murosaki's eyebrow went up.

"Brother?" that pick her attention.

"Shiro-niisama," she answered.

"You're that guy's little sister?" Hotaru asked, her face still blank but couldn't hide surprise in her voice.

The shy girl nodded.

"How did your brother knew about Hotaru?" Murosaki asked. She may never admit it but she has a crush on her friend's brother.

"They are buddies," the girl answered, they couldn't read her expression because of her bangs.

"Can you do something about that bangs of yours?" the Yankee scold the shy girl. "So, you are buddies with him? How did that happen?"

"Uhmm," Hotaru was uncomfortable with the question. How can she answer that? Tell them that she has an alter ego? No way. Thank God, Tanaka saved her by saying, "They met in our family's Plant a Tree campaign. She volunteered."

"Then why do we not see her?" the girl insist, "If she's there, then we should know about her too. We volunteer in your campaign too, right?"

"I do not always come," Hotaru answered for her. "Now, if you would please eat in silence. Thank you very much."

A vein popped on Murosaki's head but a look from the other girls stopped her from snapping at the new member of their group again.

* * *

"Kinomichi," Hotaru looked at Mizuki. The tall girl really look like a Japanese, except that she's too tall. Hotaru wonder if the girl has been bullied before, not that she wish she did. She's so tall, and Japan will bully a unique girl like her**. "Where are you going?"

She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "We are going to the café near the school before going home, do you want to come with us?"

Hotaru take a moment before she said, "No, thank you. I must decline. I need to go home."

"Che, boring," Murosaki murmured. Mizuki glared at her.

"Okay then. Bye Kinomichi-san," she said.

"Bye, Hotaru-chan," Tanaka said. Mafuyu nodded towards her while Murosaki glared.

"What a weird bunch," she said out loudly. Did she gain friends with them? She never know, not when she doesn't think them as her 'friends'.

* * *

"Good afternooon, ojisan," Hotaru said. Every afternoon, she have a kendo practice in her grandfather's dojo. She teach the younger ones while her grandfather teach the older ones. By adults, she means from age thirteen to twenty. While she teach kids from age five to twelve. The students has their own rank and their own schedule.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday—Hotaru teach her students age five to eight. While Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday are for age nine to twelve. Sunday is her rest day. Even though she has a tight schedule because of her role in their dojo, Hotaru still feel glad because of it. It takes her mind out of everything else.

"Assemble," she called out. The small kids lined up in their formation. Ages five to eight are easy to control. There are those who still think of doing a prank but when she glares at them, they will behave immediately. "We are going to do our ranking today." She motioned to her assistant to bring the chalkboard. She showed them the pyramid she made last night. At the very bottom of the pyramid was their names. Each of them has different opponents.

"When you win the match, you'll move up. There will be eight matches in the first round, the winner in those matches will play with each other at the second round. In the second round, there will be four matches" She look at her students, their faces are solemn but she knew that will change when the match starts. "In the third round, there will be two matches. The last round, the two people who are left will going to fight each other until one is defeated. The winner will be rank 1 and his oppenet will be rank 2. Next week, the one who lose will have their matches for rank 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. The rest will need to do practice more for the next ranking."

Everyone nodded, "Hai, sensei!"

"Everyone take a break," she commanded them. She went through her pyramid and her notes. She's proud of her students, they fight each other without inhibitions, they really want to win. She glanced at her rank 1, then she smiled a little. Her smile grew larger when he started to move towards her.

"I should have finish it a bit earlier, oneesan," Ryo said, gasping for air.

"You did great, boy," he just glared when she start to ruffle his hair.

"Ryo-san," his opponent called him. He turned and saw Ken walking foolishly towards them. "That was a great blow. I couldn't even see it coming."

"Thank you," he laughed. "You did damage too, you know."

The two are best friends, and if not equal, their strength is really great. Every ranking match, the two always switch places in their rank, never going down from 2. However, their classmates respected the two, even though they are the one who start trouble sometimes.

"Hotaru-oneesan," Ken caught her attention, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ah, yes," her stomach answer for her when it growled. The two boys laughed, she smiled a little. "Come on, let's eat."

In the other side, the sound of the balls smashed around continued. The people who remained in the school swing their rackets like there is no tomorrow. The sun is setting down when the last sound of ball stop. "See you another day, Tezuka."

* * *

A/N: There you go :) BTW, **Under A Cloud**-sama, yeah. Well, you are the reason this story was born, you know. :)

I will tell you now guys, I am sorry for introducing more OC, I couldn't stop myself, she needs friends, lol. As for her another personality in front of her students, she needs to act like a teacher (I don't know if I got the feeling though): strict but understanding.

And yay! Ryo came out, even though it's only a bit. For the Midnight Tennis.. yes, I called them 'Midnight Tennis', although they do not meet at midnight (what about 'Twilight Tennis'?) I will write their profiles in my profile.. That doesn't sound right. Oh well.

*Tanaka Reina- yes, I got her name from the former Morning Musume leader. I just love her, and it's kind of cute. Both the name and the owner.

**I am not saying that Japanese are bullies. No, not really. But sometimes, there are really people who do some great job of bullying, and most of those I watch are from anime, or what I read on manga. So sorry if I offended anybody


	7. The Next Meeting

A/N: Seriously :( I know, minna-san. I am late at updating. Why? Because Fanfiction chose this time to have errors. I mean, couldn't they do that when I am not going to update? Oh well, nothing we can do, that's the reason chapter 6 is not up yet, sorry.

Disclaimer: Eurie-sama would like to bring you Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi-sama. Even if Eurie-sama wish to write/draw the manga, she's not talented and creative enough.

* * *

St. Rose Academy, 9:15 in the morning...

Hotaru walk in the same corridors towards her classroom. In the entrance, she saw a group of girls blocking her way, she halted and wonder why third years are in front of her classroom, but resumed on her feet. Before she could pass through them, one girl grab her by her arm. She look at the hand that was stopping her, then to the owner. She saw the same girl who threw a hamburger on her. "May I help you, senpai?" She asked in monotone voice.

"Yes," she growled, then yanked her. She pushed Hotaru and grab at her again before she hit the floor. She's shaking Hotaru so hard that those who see gasped and panicked. Someone run to get the teacher, and the other third years attack Hotaru too.

They stopped when they saw Murosaki's group who also yanked Hotaru, but instead of atacking her, she pulled her away from the bitches. Mafuyu, Reina, and Mizuki blocked the third years path. Leader bitch raised her hand to push Reina but the teacher arrived.

"Who cause this disturbance?" the teacher said. Everyone who dare to tell on without being scared, point at the third years. "What are you doing here?"

"I-it's cause we..we..want-" leader didn't finish her sentence when the teacher glared. She shut her mouth close because she was afraid.

"I will like you to return to your classes now, but because you didn't just push and yank Kinomichi-san, a kouhai at that, but you also have the guts to say what you plan to do with her." she lead the five third years to the west wing...where the principal's office is. "We will discuss your punishments in the principal's office.

"Teacher," she begged, "teacher, no. If..if my parents learn about this..."

"It is not I who started it," the teacher said in a very serious voice, "but I will finish it."

"You can't do this to me!" the third year yelled at the teacher. She stopped, then slowly turn around to look at the girl.

"You may be one of the richest girl in this school, which I know you're not," she leered at the leader, the girl shivered, "but I am the TEACHER. You will do as I say."

"Hahaha.." the girl laughed nervously, "Do you want to get fired?" she threaten. However, the teacher seems like she doesn't care.

"Do you want a scandal?" she said, dark aura envelope the teacher, "I could continue yours. But the reputation that will be damage is certainly not mine. Now shut up, and follow me."

The third years shut up, their leader cannot answer back, so they could not talk to. While everyone watch what happening with amusement and satisfaction, Hotaru proceed to her seat.

"Are you okay, Hotaru-chan?" Tanaka asked.

"Dummy," the Yankee said, "of course she's not okay. What if I yank and pull you too? Wouldn't you cry? Huh? Crybaby."

Reina pout, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are t-"

"Quiet," Mizuki snapped, "can you please be quiet for just a minute, Murosaki? You are disturbing the peace."

The group of four loomed at Hotaru, showing their concern in different ways. Hotaru laughed inwardly, it really is great to have..friends?

"There's a bruised on your arm, Hotaru," Tanaka said. "Are you really okay?"

She nodded.

"Everyone back to your seats." the teacher said. She look at Hotaru and asked, "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"There is no need, sensei," she answered. The teacher shrugged.

* * *

When Hotaru arrived in the in the cafeteria, whispers started circling around the room. They saw the bruise that mark her skin and some of them pitied her, but most of them said that she deserves it. However, Hotaru doesn't care. As usual, she went straight to the foods and order what she like.

Before she can turn around to find a seat, Murosaki is dragging her to their table already. Without any protest, she came with her.

"Aniki was out last night too," she heard Mafuyu said. "I don't know where he's gone to, but there were times that he sneak away at night."

"My brother too," Tanaka said, "Although I know that he's playing tennis somewhere."

"He's playing tennis too?" Mafuyu asked, her eyes widen. "My brother always bring his tennis bag too."

"If I don't know, those too are having a romantic rendezvous," Mizuki said. Murosaki glared at her. "What?"

"Shiro is not gay," she said, grinding her teeth. "I don't know about Nobu-senpai, but Shiro is definitely not gay."

Everyone, except Hotaru, stared at her.

"I didn't say anything about that," Mizuki glowered, annoyed.

"That's what you implied when you said they went to romantic rendezvous together," she said.

"With girls of their own?" she raised a brow, "Besides, I don't think it's about that, really. Maybe they are playing together?"

"How do you know about that?" the shy Tanaka said.

"They do?" Murosaki asked the other girl brusquely.

"W-well, my brother told me," she answered.

"He always tell you everything, huh?" Murosaki asked, a bit jealous.

"Of course. I'm her sister," she beamed. "Well, not really. He doesn't need to tell me anything about him. Sometimes I am just a bit observant and can make him tell me what I want."

"Nobu?" Hotaru asked, trying to conceal her curiosity.

"Yeah, my older brother," answered Mafuyu. "He and Tanaka's brother are friends. We are neighbors before, then we went to Osaka and live there. After I graduated middle school, we returned here, except, our house became four blocks away from them."

"Hmmm."

"What abot you Hotaru?" Mafuyu said, "Do you have a brother?"

She nodded but didn't give any more details. The girls shrugged and continue eating.

* * *

One month passed after their engagement. "Milady, the P.I. Sent this," Maria held an envelope on her hands. Even though she was against this private investigation thing, Hoatru couldn't help herself from looking at the information being sent to her.

She opened the big envelope and bring out its contents. The first thing she saw is a picture of Atobe with a girl in a cheer-leading uniform. The girl's heart shape eyes stared at Atobe like a rabid dog eying its bone. She looked at the next photo, it is Atobe again, with another girl. This time, they were wearing civilian clothes and seems out in a date. Hotaru want to frown, however, she keep a cool face in front of her maid.

The next photo is Atobe again with another girl. She set the photos down, she doesn't like to see those pictures of him with another girls.. different girls, exactly. She picked up the papers. As she look through it, she saw that it was Atobe's schedule the past month. "What a stalker," she murmured. Every hour, there were different activities in it. What caught her eyes is the very detailed way of writing it. She read, "7:00, he woke up in the morning and before he go to his walk-in closet, he take off his shirt. He has a nice abs and hard-looking chest. Then, he come out from his walk-in with a white robe, the rope tied in his low waist, his chest was showing from a little opening-" She blushed furiously.

"Are you okay, milady?" Maria asked. "You are a beet red, are you sick or something?"

"No," she said, still flustered. _What the heck is that P.I. Doing? The details of his report was rated M. I.. I cannot forgive this_. "Maria, you can burn these things."

"Okay, milady," the maid said. Hotaru went out from her room.

* * *

"Game, set, and match. With the score of two sets to one," the announcer said. "six-four, five-seven, and six-zero, Hyotei Gakuen will advance to the next round! "

Atobe grinned as his followers, or should he say, other members of the tennis club cheered as they went out of the court.

"Wheee, that's so easy," Jiro said.

"No doubt," Oshitari said. "We don't even need to use second and first singles."

"Yes, it's such a great feeling," Gakuto smiled.

They chatter as they walk to the clearing, their coach went somewhere, maybe to talk about the next game tomorrow. They suddenly stop when they notice Fudomine walking their way.

"So you guys won too, huh?" Kamio said. "Good luck for the next match."

"Kamio, we are going to play them you know," the raven haired guy next to him said. ( I still couldn't remember his name so if you do, please tell me.)

"I know," he smirked. "I think they will need good luck though."

"Maybe you are talking about yourself?" Gakuto asked heatedly.

Kamio glared at him, "What did you say midget?"

"M-midget?" he stuttered. "Who are you calling small?"

"Y-" Kamio start, however, his captain cut his sentence.

"Stop it, Kamio," Tachibana Teppei said, captain of Fudomine's tennis club.

"Oi! Oi!" a high-pitched, always happy voice cooled down the tension. "Ne, ochibi, look, there is Fudomine and Hyotei."

"Hn," said the ochibi, "Can you get your arm off me, Kikumaru-senpai?" he said irritated.

Eiji laughed and do as he told so. Momo joined him while he ruffled their kouhai's green-black hair. Echizen tried to get away but no can do.

"Oh, so the one who is going to win will be our opponent, nya?" Kikumaru said.

"Hey, Eiji," Oishi said worriedly. He can still feel the tension from awhile ago. He doesn't want to start one.

"Oh, so it's the three of us huh, Tezuka?" Atobe asked the Seigaku's captain. "I will beat you."

"You are going to face me first though, Atobe-san," Fudomine's captain said. Even though he cut Kamio before, he doesn't want the thought that Atobe think they defeats them already.

"Huh?" Atobe started, switching his stare to Tachibana, "Oresama will not going to lose to you. Not anymore. One time is enough."

The Seigaku's captain is smart enough not to say anything. Tezuka remained silent as the two captains of other schools shamelessly bicker at each other. Not that Atobe is not graceful as he do so, and Tachibana is still solid rock too. His face expression, not lower.

"Hey, Echizen, where are you going?" Momo called out.

"I'm going to get a drink," the little one walked away.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me," Momo called.

"Baka," Kaidoh murmured. "Fssssshh"

"Oi, Mamushi, I heard that," he threaten before running to catch up with his best friend.

"Well, good luck to both of you," Oishi said, "See you." The Seigaku went back to their school after waiting for Echizen and Momoshiro.

* * *

Atobe get out of the limo and walk inside the mansion, the butler worriedly walk behind him while the maids stopped what they are doing and bowed to him for a greeting. Instead of stopping, he went straight to where his father usually is. His office.

"Dad, what is this?" he asked as he held an invitation card. His butler gave it to him when he got to the limo.

His father raised a brow, "It looks like an invitation?"

"Yes, an invitation," he said.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"It said that I need to go with my fiancée?" he said sarcastically.

"And?"

"I don't know where she is," he answered.

"You never bothered," his father said. "Besides, shouldn't you know where her house is?"

"But, I don't."

His father sighed. He open a drawer and throw an envelope in the desk. Atobe pick it up and read through it. It contains info about Kinomichi. He put the documents back and nodded.

"You are going?" his father asked.

"You know I will," he answered. "Tell the Kinomichi's"

"Yes, yes," said his father before losing his head to whatever he was doing before his son opened the door.

Atobe went to his room and took a shower. He read a bit before deciding to sleep.

* * *

"Milady, your father asked for you," Maria informed her. She nodded and went to her father's office.

"You are to go with Atobe-san in this party," he put the invitation in the table. "Atobe-san is picking you up on Thursday. Be sure you are ready. Now get out, I have many things to do." Without a word, Hotaru return to her room and open the invitation envelope. Her eyes widen at the place the party will occur.

_See you on Thursday, my love, _she thought. She smile a little as she read "Tanaka residence." _And you too, Shiro, Reina._

* * *

A/N: there you go minna-san. Thank God, FF decided to act up and be okay. Although I panicked when my computer's ISP is the next one to have trouble. Thankfully, my sister knew what to do.

Please forgive me for any mistakes in grammar and errors on spelling.

I's still looking for a beta-reader. Thank you in advance. Please contact me if you guys wanted to.


	8. The Game

A/N: Hello, minna-san! OMG, 7 chapters had passed already. I hope you'll enjoy this one also. And for Hotaru's slipping cold mask, sorry about that, she's so fun to write when she slips up. But I am trying to do it whenever she's alone only.

As for Atobe, sorry for writing him with short POVs, it's really hard to write a match, you know? Oh, and then, the party is Thursday. Last chapter's setting is Monday(?), Fudomine and Hyotei's game is Wednesday. And then the finals is on Friday. So after practice, Atobe is going to pick up Hotaru.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Atobe raised his hands and put his middle and second fingers between his brows and spread his fingers on both cheeks like a mask, "Insight," he said. "I can see your openings. Get ready to be defeated, Tachibana!"

Tachibana moved faster than return Atobe's shot. Atobe flinched then narrowed his eyes. He returned the ball with graceful, but with force swing. They've been rallying for the last an hour or so. The two tied up because no one wants to lose, even the score is 2-2 and Atobe need to win really bad. He needs this to beat Tezuka and show him that Hyotei grow stronger even more than the last time they had a match. A serious match, that is.

The two continue to rally, both breathing heavily. _I'm losing consciousness,_ he thought. He returned the ball and when he thought that Tachibana's going for a volley, he lob instead. As the ball cross over the net, years of training slowly took over Atobe. He halted with his right foot, turn a bit, ran a faster, then return the ball. Or he tried to. Before he could even see what happened, he lost the little strength he have.

"Atobe!" the Hyotei regulars run to see their captain sprawled in the tennis court. Only Echizen could do this to him, they thought, remembering the nationals almost three years ago. They loomed on him worriedly. Oshitari raised Atobe's left arm as he crouched to put it in his shoulder.

"Shishido, get the other arm," he commanded the guy next to him.

"Hai," he did as he told to. They lead their unconscious captain in the bench. "Get a water ready," Oshitari told Gakuto. "Get a towel, pour water in it and give it to me."

The regulars are not listening as the referee called out who wins. Suddenly, hundreds of Hyotei members roared in joyous streak, jumping and screaming, and crying. Then it struck the regulars. Their captain wins the game. With an unshed tears, they smiled against each other.

"Look out for him when he wakes up," the navy haired guy walked up to the Fudomine. He bowed to them, "Thank you for the match." He turned and walk away but freeze when Tachibana called him.

"Your captain is a monster," the other guy said, smiling.

Oshitari return his smile, "Yes, he is."

The said monster blinked his eyes as he came out from being disoriented. "W-who won?" he asked, he feels like choking up.

When nobody answered him, he tried to focus his eyes to whoever is in front of him. "W.. did..did we won?" he asked Gakuto, as the shorter guy tried to wipe the cold towel on Atobe's face.

He smiled, "We don't want you to kill yourself for beating up other guys. Your effort and dedication is what we all need.

"That didn't answer my question," he asked sharply. His eyes are burning with... something fierce?

Someone smack him in the back, "Yes, we won, dummy captain." Oshitari pushed his eyeglass up.

"Ahahahaha," he laughed suddenly. So loud that most of them sweat-dropped, "Be owed at the sight of my prowess." He put both of his hands in his hips and laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

Oshitari smacked him again, "What was that for!?"

Before the other guy answer, the referee called out for both teams. They lined up and bow. After straightening, they reached out their arms for a hands shake, "Thank you for a match!"

* * *

"**What do you want?" the girl asked the man. Two weeks after the Kinomichi-Atobe engagement party.**

"**I saw how the way you look at the fiancée of Atobe Keigo," he answered. His voice is thick and eerie. **

"**And?" she said, raising a brow. If she doesn't have her bodyguard with her, she will cry of being scared. She tried to hide her shiver as the man in front of her lean forward until their face almost touch.**

"**And I want her fiancé to suffer," he answered. "you see, that boy's dad is the reason I am very 'poor' right now. Living in a scarce food and struggling of paying a rent. I want them to suffer both."**

"**I am not sure hat you are talking about," she started, "but I just want to get revenge on the girl. And to do that, I need to get her guy."**

"**You can give him to me after that," he said. "I could do all the dirty work for you, if you want to. You don't want this slim hands," he touched her hands that were setting in the table, "to get dirty, don't you?"**

**She retrieved her hands from his filthy one, "Of course not."**

"**Then I can help you with the girl," he said, a very sinister laugh broke out from his mouth. "but you need to pay me, of course."**

**Without any hesitation, she said, "How much? But before that, Report to me before you do anything stupid."**

"**Oh-ho. Okay," he smiled creepy, "36700 yen*. However, you can give it to me if I did the job right, if you want."**

**She squinted her eyes, then, "Deal. But if, and only if, you get the job done. Otherwise, I am not going to give you anything."**

"**You need to pay for my runaway vehicle, my costumes, and of course..my props," he said. "I need money to start."**

**She groaned, "Here it is," she opened er purse and give him the money. "About the first event..."**

* * *

"Pass the juice! Pass the juice!" Yes, juice. Even though they are celebrating, for a minors like them, Atobe and team drink a very unworthy beverage.

They are in Atobe's mansion, surprisingly, his father is not home that day. Not that he's always home, but when Atobe's mom left them, his dad is trying to get closer to his only child. So he stays home in weekends, and try, yes, that word again, to go home early.

The impromptu party has different kind of food in the buffet, soda, fruit punch, juices, water, and so on. The big swimming pool is crowded with both girls and boy from Atobe's school. However, not the entire school is there, only the teams and the cheer-leaders.

The boys are on their trunks, the girls on their skimpy swimsuit. On one corner, a group of boys laugh together, same as the other corner. Girls and boys dance in the music, grinding each other with the fast beat of the sound coming from the big speaker. Atobe, who is observing, smile with happiness as he watch his people. Oshitari sat beside him, "Wipe that smirk on you face," he said.

Instead of getting pissed off, Atobe smiled wider as he turn to look at his friend. Kabaji sit on the other side of him. "You know, I'm just happy. Another day and we could beat up Seigaku."

Oshitari rolled his eyes, "Suuure. If you can."

He narrowed his eyes a little, "Are you questioning oresama's great prowess?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Oshitari shrugged.

"How's your little fiancée?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"My what?" Atobe asked.

"Your fiancée..." he repeated. "or did you forgot about her already?"

"Ahhhhh," he prolonged the 'h', the image of a cold girl dawned at him, "No, I did not. And No, I don't know her welfare."

"You are unbelievable," Oshitari said, bewildered. "You haven't seen her since your engagement party?"

"No," he mumbled.

"That's..."

"That's what?"

"Idiocy?" he declared, unsure. When Atobe glared at him again, he cleared, "Because you are not making any effort to know her."

"What's to make an effort for?" he arrogantly said, "If she want to know me, she will hire an investigator." To stop all this stupid question, Atobe stood and went to the dance floor. As the music gets louder and faster, bodies to bodies are being grind together.

"This is not a party," Oshitari muttered to himself as he look at the heating dance floor, "this is an orgy."

Not known to them, a shadow of an investigator is carefully hidden in the rooftop, like a ninja on a mission. He took a picture of Atobe who is sandwich between two bimbos- I mean, fellow classmates. He anxiously fixed the camera for any flashes. He doesn't want any trouble if someone will see him.

On the other side of the house, another shadow was looming as he watched the event downstairs. "Have some fun, Atobe-kun, before you will suffer with great depression," he chuckled silently, didn't saw the other shadow who took his picture.

* * *

Hotaru entered her walk-in closet. She look through her gowns and kimonos. She remembered what happen in school...

"_Hey, Hotaru-chan," Tanaka called her, "Are you coming to my parent's party?"_

"_Yes,"she answered, and that was it. The others do try to have a normal conversation with her, but if it's not a nod, or a shake, she is a certified one-liner, or is it one-worder? That doesn't sound right._

"_We are going too," the others said._

"_You need a partner though," Tanaka said, frowning. "My partner is oniisama."_

"_Shiro?" Murosaki frowned. _

"_No, baka," the shy girl said not too shyly, "my other brother."_

"_Ahh," she sigh in relief, "you don't call him niisan. I should have remembered."_

"_It's because you always get your feelings work before your head whenever Shiro-senpai is mentioned," Mizuki said._

"_I could asked niisan to escort you if you want," Tanaka offered. _

"_No way," Murosaki turned down. "If ever he escort me, I want him to ask me himself."_

"_Or better yet, ask him _your_self," Mafuyu injected._

"_That's a great idea!" Mizuki clapped her hands. "let's plan it."_

"_That's never going to work," Murosaki said,"I don't have time to get ready."_

"_Then let's practice before my ride come, niisama will be there and you know that he always greet us before getting in the car."_

"_I. I don't know," she's freaked out. She knew she couldn't do it._

"_Uhmm," Hotaru interrupted uncertainly, "What kind of dress should I wear?"_

"_Yes, I want to know that too," the other girls agreed._

"_Well, you see," the shy girl hide her amusement behind her bangs, "The theme is traditional, so a kimono is highly recommended."_

"_Is that right?" Murosaki's voice is coated with a dangerous doubt._

"_Yes," she smiled weakly, "and you really need to check on your invitations. The theme is always there."_

_They took their invitations out in a matter of second except for Hotaru. They saw the 'Traditional Theme' in the invitation. "Oh," the said together._

As she look through her kimonos, Hotaru took her phone out and texted Shiro, "Ask Murosaki-san for your partner tom." Her phone buzzed after a few seconds.

"?" it said.

"The girl has a huge crush on you, IDIOT!" she stared at the message. _Erase, erase,_ she thought. "Just asked her out!"

"...Okay..." the message said.

"You owe me, Murosaki," she giggled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update! This is it, chapter 8. I thought I can write the party here, but it doesn't look great so I decided to put it for the next chapter.

Please review and read. Thank you very much!

*Approximately $350.

Yay! Many Atobe POV.. and yeah, I wrote things about the antagonist too, so everyone understand what's happening. Irony, me! Irony! We know what will going to happen, but our protagonists doesn't know what strike them! Oh well, I think the 'poisonous plan' of those two is going to start on the party. We don't know, so seat back, read, and enjoy!

And sorry, it's so short! I will try to write longer for the next one.


	9. The Hilarious Party 1

A/N: Minna,san! I must apologize completely for running like that! I really,** really **want to write this chapter and update a little sooner, however, second semester started and BAM! I couldn't get back to it. Gomen..

To **pokemondemon369**-sama, thank you very much. I appreciated it. I hope you will find my other chapters entertaining as well.

To **asakociel**-sama, thank you to you too. Same as pokemondemon369-san, I hope you will find the next chapters entertaining.

Both of you.. this chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine. But Ryoma-sama is... in my mind.

* * *

Hotaru stood at the center of her room. She tried to walk with her *geta, however, it is so hard for her to lift herself up with her get up. Looking down to herself, Hotaru's impassive self broke and called out to her maid, "Maria!"

Her maid went to her aid at the instant. "What happened, milady?"

"Uhmm, can I take off the geta?" she asked the maid.

The maid's expression went from worry to angry, "No, milady! The outfit will not be completed with a wooden shoes. Besides that, you could not use any kinds of shoes such as rubber shoes, sandals-"

"But I am not," she interject.

"flats.. No can do," the maid pant with her long speech.

"I am going to wear a **tabi and ***zori. I am more comfortable with those. And I can hide my feet with them," she said calmly, already back to deadpan expression and tone.

The maid wonders a little, "Okay, milady. I shall fetch what you need for you."

Hotaru ignored her. She let the maid go while she walked in her carpeted room, bare feet and with heavy kimono on her body.

Before she even get up in the morning, several maids are already in her room readying what she needs that day. Because it's in the middle of the week, Hotaru could not get into her kimono until she come home at three.

When she arrived, they lead her to the bathroom and she's surprised to see petals.. yes, petals, floating in the bathtub. They wash her thoroughly with oil and milk - yes, another unbelievable thing to use in the bath - and she went from one servant to the other. They made her up, did her hair—curled it, tugged here and there, make it in two small buns, put on a ****kanzashi and colorful chopsticks - if anyone could see how they made it, you'll stare with amazement on how they did it.

They put her kimono, then the *****obi, which took hours, luckily, the party won't start until eight.

Now, standing in front of the big mirror wall as her mind wander somewhere else, her maid returned with her footwear. Maria helped her put them on as she cannot bend because of her clothing, and she feels like a pregnant woman who has a burden in her body.

Another maid knocked on the door, "Yes?"

"Milady, your escort is here," the maid gazed at her mistress for so long, she didn't catch what the mistress said. "I-I'm sorry, milady, I didn't get what you said."

"Hn," she murmured. "Please wait for me downstairs."

When the other maid is out of earshot, Hotaru asked Maria, "Do I look alright?"

"You are in your greatest, milady," she answered with whole sincerity. It's the truth though. Her lady is very beautiful even without the make up. Her porcelain skin, small, upturned nose, delicate mouth, natural red-pink lips. And her eyes, with those long eyelashes and the deepest dark irises contrasted her white skin, encased inside her pretty face.. The mascara highlighted her thick lashes. All in all, she's like a very beautiful maiden, but Maria knew what the others think of her mistress. A beautiful doll. Expressionless. Devoid of any emotion. However, she knew the truth about her because she stayed with her since the girl is seven. And for Maria, her mistress is the most brilliant sun, shining for everyone to see.

Her mistress nodded, then walk out the door. Maria trailed behind her.

Hotaru's hands shake nervously. This is the second time she's going to see him again after that meeting in their engagement. She walked like a princess, but her tensing shoulders indicates that she feels otherwise. As she walked down the stairs from their house in Tokyo, Hotaru bit her lips to stop a tremble.

Once she enter the receiving room, Atobe, her father, and her father's butler stood. She scanned the room and her eyes met Atobe's briefly. She looked away to avoid anymore contact with him.

"Hotaru," her father's hard voice snapped her to attention. "You do not make others wait for you."

"Yes, father," she answered like a robot. Her father just glared at her before turning to Atobe again.

"Then you could have her tonight," it's innocent, really. But the way the words were said makes Hotaru think that her father is renting her to Atobe as a whore. This thought makes her gut clench. She tried to relax and control her facial expressions.

"This way," Atobe turned his back and lead her out. He didn't even take another look at her, and he ignored her throughout the ride.

* * *

When they arrived at the Tanaka's residence, the driver of the limo got out and opened the door for them, Atobe wait for her as she get out off the car and has the decency to offer his right arm to her. And she took them, of course. It's a chance, and she shouldn't disregard any chances she has with him.

The announcer announced that they arrived. Sweeping off the floor with her gaze, it landed on Murosaki and Shiro. Hotaru secretly grinned as the two are in a serious mode talking about something and have their own little world.

"Hotaru-chan!" a very scandalous screeched of Reina's voice went unheard as the loud noise of the music coming from the speaker overlapped it. She gripped Hotaru's hands and gave her a bear hug before turning to her friend's date. "Nice meeting you, Atobe-san!"

"Nice meeting you, too, beautiful lady," he reached for Reina's hand and plant a kiss on it. Hotaru ignored the pain crossed in her chest.

"I am Tanaka Reina, the princess of Tanaka family," she bowed to them. "Hotaru-chan, everyone is here, I want you two to follow me in the table I reserved for you."

* * *

Atobe stared at the girl's retreating form, his fiancée follow suit. Doesn't know what to do, he follow them too. They came to a big table with three other girls and their dates. And some other guys his age or younger.

When they saw his fiancée, they stand and greet her. One of the guy reached out to her and did exactly what Atobe did earlier - kissed the back of Hotaru's hand. Then another guy hugged her. Atobe's mood darkened. He doesn't understand why. He should not feel this way even though the said girl is his fiancée. Why? Because he doesn't like her. A little. Hn.

When he saw his little fiancée emerged from upstairs to the receiving area, he could swear he saw a princess walking down to greet a lowly people. But then he remembered that he is not lowly. Contrary to that, he is a_ king_ with a capital K. It's just that she's so beautiful. No, ethereal. Elegant. To try to hide his discomfort and attraction, he turned his back and ignored her.

Then he thought,_ if I am this very disturbed with the appearance of my little fiancee, what about the other guys in the party? _And so, he wait for her and offered his arm. So why then these people surround her as if trying to push him back away from her?

Annoyed, he grabbed her free hand and sit her in a chair, then sit beside her. Noticing the gesture, the Midnight Tennis, except for the oblivious Hotaru, approved Atobe as they regard him with their eyes.

"This is Yanagi Yuto," Reina indicated to the man sitting at the other side of Hotaru. "His family owns a chains of ryokan across Japan." The guy nod at him.

"Yanagi?" he voice out.

"Yes," the other guy pushed his glasses up to his nose. "Yanagi of Rikkaidai is my cousin."

"Hn," he nodded in pleasure.

"This is Matsumoto Riku. His family centered on airlines."

"Nice to meet you, Atobe-san," the guy said. "Please dance with Ho-chan later."

_Ho-chan? Why does that sound familiar? _"Same," he said, not commenting at the last sentence.

"Uhmm," Reina hesitated, feeling the change in the atmosphere. "This is my brother, Tanaka Shiro. As you know, our family kill trees-" when Shiro glared at her, she said hurriedly, "I mean, we do papers."

"This is Murosaki Kame," a black-haired beside Shiro smiled at him, although her eyes tells her feeling is different. "Beside her is Oda Mafuyu." Another girl, this time, with glasses that glinted like Tezuka's, looked at him cooly.

A blond girl smiled at him, so bright that he thought he's going blind, "I am Lovel Mizuki, nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, sweet lady," he complimented her, but he felt the change, rather than see, on her face. The girl frowned at him. Atobe doesn't know if these girls were poisoned by Kinomichi's deadly fangs, if she ever has one. No robot be a snake, but then, what did he know?

"I am Hanamichi Souta," a guy said, beside Mizuki.

"And I am Oda Nobu," a quiet guy said.

"She's my onii-chan," Mafuyu offered, but everyone ignored her.

"Nice meeting you everyone. As a formality, may I introduce my self. I am Atobe Keigo, the heir of the Atobe enterprise and the king of the world."

* * *

Hotaru beside him blanched as she heard what he said. She look at her friends' faces. The boys carefully hide their thoughts in their face masks, but the girls made sounds between snorts and muffled laughter.

Murosaki who always seems to have her PMS, glared at Atobe who smirked. Mizuki, who is drinking her juice, coughed up and almost choke with it. Reina, who is going to sit beside Murosaki, missed the chair and bump her behind on the floor. While Oda laughed so hard, everyone look at their table.

The guys stand and help Reina, while Oda, another serious in the group, tried to stop her laugh. "Oh, gosh.. oh gosh..haha..haha.."

Everyone frowned at her, Tanaka's parents are approaching. "What happened dear?" A very concerned Mrs. Tanaka said.

"There is a little misunderstanding," Shiro replied to her mother. "Sorry about that, mom."

The woman smiled at them gently, "It's okay. Although, do you mind telling us what is funny, Oda-san?"

The older Oda rushed in, "My sister laughed because she remembers a humorous part of the book she's reading earlier this morning, Tanaka-basan."

"Oh, really," she nodded. "Okay then, please refrain on reading too much, Oda-san. You may want to gain knowledge by reading, but it will affect you somehow. In a different way." Indicating that's she's going to a mental hospital if ever.

"Yes, Tanaka-basan," she answered, serious again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is too short. I want to continue more, but I know that you guys are already waiting for it to update. I wouldn't want you guys to wait so long.

The other half of the party will be on the next chapter.

I thought I can write a satisfying chapter, however, this one could be a bit boring. Again, gomen ne.

*geta- the wooden sandals Japanese use when they go to festivals with their Kimono or Yukata on.

**tabi- like a socks put in the feet used as a part of the kimono dress.

***zori- a flat slippers used with kimonos and yukatas instead of the usual geta

****kanzashi- a flower or ribbons put in a woman's head in Japan as a part of the accessories.

*****obi- sash

Yes, well that's it. I may be updating very slowly from now on, but please still look forward to my Amnesia.


	10. The Hilarious Party 2

A/N: Minna-san, I must apologize to you. I know that the previous chapter sucks because I rushed it. I really don't want you guys to wait so I decided to upload it even though I promise you guys a long chapter.

To ** pinkus-pyon**-sama, Muchas gracias por tu opinion. (Ooooh, I used what I learned from the school, although limited) Yes, that part is still far away, I have more plan for them, but, yeah.. Hotaru will definitely going back to her old self, although with scarred heart..

To **allthingsamazing**-sama, your username says it all.. and for that, I am thankful for amazing people like you. Hope the world have more. Thank you for following.

To **Trina Tiffany**-sama, although you didn't seem to read Amnesia, but thank you for following, favoring my skip beat! stories.. I hope I have more time to write some, but.. I need to focus on this if I want to finish.

To** Echizen Dyoma**-sama (yes, I do not get his/her name wrong) thank you for following Amnesia, hope it is to your liking.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

* * *

After the dinner that the head chef of the Tanaka family served for the family's guest, the emcee started the program by introducing the old couple and their children. Reina and Shiro are all smiles, while their older brother just nodded. Maybe that's what happened to most successors, if not a permanent frown, then inexpressive demeanor.

The couple who celebrate their silver anniversary entertained each guest by showing photos and videos of their marriage. The love between the two are still clear from when they started the marriage life. Most of the couples who attended, or those who have an one-sided love, or hopelessly in love, wish that they experience the true love such as the two.

Hotaru and Keigo, a couple among the couples, secretly wish to find true love like the old couple.

Hotaru looked at Keigo. _I already found my true love. _However, Hotaru was not sure if Keigo love her too. Even though he promised her that she's the only one he's going to love forever and ever, that Keigo does not seem to recognize her, and forget about her, make her heart-break into two.

When the older couple dance their first dance for their anniversary that night, the other couples, the couples-to-be, and those who just want to dance, dance in the big reception in tune with the soft and slow serenade of the love song played in the speaker by the DJ.

Murosaki tugged Shiro's shirt, of course, out of gentleman-ness, Shiro lead Murosaki in the dance floor and dance with her. The other dates in their table started to stand and went to the dance floor, leaving a two awkward couple.

Hotaru nervously clench her hands, waiting for Keigo to ask her to dance with him. However, that did not happen, instead, he stand and said, "Kinomichi, Oresama's going to the restroom."

"H-hai," she whispered softly, didn't dare to look him in the eye. In her periphery, she saw him nod.

Mizuki and Souta came back from their dance. Hotaru could hear Mizuki yelling at Souta as he plug his ears with his hands. "I told you to stop stepping on my foot, Joker!"

"And I told you it's because you are so tall, lengthy!" he answered. He doesn't mind being called Joker, he is the trickster of the group after all, but with this girl, he felt a need to stop her from calling him that way because it struck him the wrong way.

"It's not my fault!" Mizuki insisted, annoyed for being called 'lengthy'. It's not her fault that she's tall. It is _his_ fault for being short. Not that he's really short, they are the same height, mind you. It is annoying to be called tall when the one who called her is the same height as her.

Hotaru wondered if the two never think about dating, they look like a couple bickering against each other because of small things. As if reading what Hotaru thought, the two turned to her and said, "THIS IS NOT A SMALL MATTER TO ME!"

"Huh?" she feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you are talking about." To show her point, she continue to nibble her dessert, the passing server was carrying before.

The two narrowed their eyes in suspicion, then turned towards each other again. Hotaru sigh as the two continue their argument. It's been more than five minutes since Keigo went to the 'restroom'. How long does he pee anyways?

She sigh again and stand up. "I am going to the 'restroom," she informed the two monotonously, "And find a solution to your argument, please."

As she walked across the room, a body bump into her, "Ow," she exclaimed as her body went down. _I bump into a wall,_ she thought. When she looked up, it is a guy that is tall and big. His expression is blank, except he's frowning. He's tall; taller than Mizuki. This one is six footer.

He bent and look at her, he extend his hands and help her get up without saying anything. "Ara, ara," a very enthusiastic voice said in his back, concealed by his big body. "Sorry for that, miss."

The one who say that has an orange-brown hair and a bright brown eyes. "Sumimasen... The room got dark because of the light effect."

The tall guy beside him bowed. "Usu."

Another guy emerged from nowhere, he has an eyeglasses and a long blue hair. By long, it means that his hair in the back is touching his nape. "What is a young lady doing here? Where is your date?"

With control of her expression, she answered, "He said that he's going to the restroom."

"That's sad," he said. "Why don't you come with us? It's more fun together."

Afraid is not the word that describe what she's feeling, it's annoyed. "Sorry, but I am looking for someone. Now, if you do not want to look foolish and sound pervert, step away from me."

The guy smirked, "Hmmm, interesting."

"Let me pass through," she said, although annoyed, she still said it with no emotion at all.

"Okay," he said, and he and the others parted like the red sea. When she took a step, she stopped when she saw Keigo in front of her. _When did he get there? Did he heard what happened?_

"Ah. Atobe-san," the blue haired said. "look here, there's a princess passing through, you should give her a path, you know."

She stood stiff. So the other guy know Atobe. "Cut the crap, Oshitari. No one will going to tell oresama what to do, besides, what are you guys doing here?"

"You're not the only one invited," the other guy said, his face change and not so perverted anymore. "Sorry for acting like a pervert right there. I don't know what got into me."

"You really did sound like a pervert, Oshitari-san," the orange-brown haired guy said. He received a glare.

"Usu." still, no one can beat Kabaji from lack of expression except for the frown in his forehead that must be embedded since the day he was born.

"W-well," Oshitari start, "I.. I just thought she's lovely."

It took a lot of control for Hotaru not to blush. Atobe's raging meter went up, "Take that back." He said quietly, threat laced his voice.

"Take back what?" Oshitari said confusedly.

"The thing you said earlier," he glowered.

"What.. what is it?" Oshitari shivered when he saw Atobe's tiger mood.

"The thing about her being lovely," he repeated.

A vein popped in his head, "Why should I take that back? That's the truth!" He pointed at Hotaru who looked confused at the moment.

Both of them, with Kabaji and Jiro, turned at her. She carefully wiped out her expression so fast, they didn't see her confusion.

* * *

Atobe looked at his fiancee. She is beautiful indeed. Her painted lips are begging to be kiss. Her hair look so soft, he want to run his hands and fingers in every strand. He saw her tilted her head in question.

Instead of answering, he said to Hotaru, "What are you doing here?" He thought he saw hurt in her eyes, but it is gone before he could even blink.

She smiled at him a little, "Sorry for bothering you," she said as she bowed. She turned to her heel until she reached their table. Atobe stood there watching her walk away from him. He felt his heart constrict at something he does not know nor understand.

"Stupid," Oshitari said, frowning. "Now I could not ask her name."

"The real question is.." Jiro turned to Atobe, "Do you know her? You just asked her what she's doing here."

"She's my date," he answered simply.

"EH!?" they shouted at him, except for Kabaji.

"How?" Jiro asked. The guy who most likely want to go to sleep in the middle of the night, not to mention that it is already 10, got a wide eyes in his face.

"Does your fiancée know? Are you not even thinking about her while you go to this escapades of yours? What the heck are you doing?" Oshitari asked continuously while glaring at Atobe.

He shrugged. No need to tell them that the fiancée they were looking for is the girl they just saw. But then, he wondered, what exactly does Hotaru think about his 'escapades'? It's not that they are secrets, but still... He look at the girl again, across the room where she nibbled her food. A blank expression covered her face. She shows nothing in the last few hours. Really, she's more a bore than her friends, now he wonder where she got them.

He saw her looking at the couple in their table, the tall one and the blonde. Her face softens, _oh so she could do that too. _A small smile cross on her lips, then a longing crossed her face. It stays there for a matter of seconds, but Atobe saw it. She longed for something, no, someone who will love her, just like the two in front of her.

When she turned his way and met his eyes, her longing expression was long gone, and her lack of expression stared at him. They stared at each other, not knowing what the other was thinking. After some time, he went to her and said, "We are going home. Say goodbye to your friends. I will wait for you here, and then we are going to say goodbye to the Tanaka elders personally. We still need to give them our gift."

With the mention of the gift, she gasped, a horrified look appeared in her face. She tried to control her expression, but it was too late. Atobe chuckled inside. She's cute with her horrified expression. "Do not worry about it, I've got our gift for them here." _Cute... _He did not know he could use the word with this girl in the same sentence, but he apparently did.

"B-but," she stopped when she saw Atobe's face darkening, "H-hai." He watched her say goodbye to her friends. They hugged her and then bowed to each other.

When she returned to him, there is another slipped of her expression, happiness. Happiness for having so much friends. Atobe understand that, being an heir does not guarantee you a friend, there are more enemies.

He led her to the celebrants, give their gift and went out to the porch. "Let me call the driver." Not waiting for any answer, he flipped his phone and dial the driver's number.

When he finished, he stood beside her, another awkward silence hang in the tension atmosphere. Before he could say anything, their limo is already in front of them. Their driver went out and open the back seat for them.

The silence continue until the drive home, when the car pulled in front of her house, Atobe went out and offer his hand to help her get out. She bowed to him to say goodbye, and as he watched her again walking away from him, he called out.

"Tomorrow," he said loudly, she whipped her head to him, he thought it will severe from her neck. "Tomorrow, you.. oresama is inviting you to watch their game for the finals tomorrow."

"I.." she look lost. "I can't-"

"Why can't you?" he shout-whisper. Here he was, demanding for her time, just so she could watch him play.

"I.. I got school," she answered.

"If the game will not end immediately, could you come in the afternoon?" he asked.

"Uhmm," she think it through. Her grandfather may let her go, after all, he wanted her to know her fiancé more. She smiled widely as she said, "I'm glad to."

Atobe's breath hitched at the sight. She's beautiful without her smiling face already, but the smile of hers is like a sun shining to him even though it's very dark. "O-okay." Speechless, his mind is totally blank.

"Then good night, Kei-kun," she turned away before he could see her blushing face. _Kei-kun, _he thought. _Where did I heard that before?_

"_Kei-kun! Kei-kun! Catch me if you can!" _He gripped his head. What is that just now? Never mind. He went to the limo and sit comfortably at the back. "See you tomorrow, ore no chīsana kon'yaku-sha." (A/N: My little fiancee. Which he will call her from now on.)

* * *

A/N: wahh! I hope that's long for you guys... cause' it is long for me. Well, I love this chapter.. I really love it.. *squeal

But I really need to write the danger part now. In the past chapters, I said that the mastermind gave approximately $350, right? That's per month, so if I'm planning for the break up of engagement, plus the end of the horrible event, which may take two or three years.. not our year but the fiction year of the story, then he will get over $12600.. equivalent to 1,000,000 yen. I will do a time-skip every time, so like, that dollars he will get is for three years: 350 x 12 months x 3 years... But I want to finished his part early so maybe, only one to two years?

Well, that's it. Thank you guys for reading... And REVIEWS.. please review, I want to hear what you guys think.

I apologize for any mistake of mine.


	11. The Final's Charm

A/N: Hello, minna-san. Yehey! The story is progressing, even though it's so slow. 20K+ words already, it's a small amount compared to others, but my only 20K+ words is the Skip Beat! Your Heart is Mine, and that has only 8 chapters...

To **lizzie bobizzy**-san, she's my pm-mate..lol. I want to dedicate this for you, our insights about Skip Beat, TCP, and Maid-sama, collided and it is so much fun chatting with you.

I am reading Amnesia, as a reader's point of view of course, and I saw that in chapter two.. little Keigo called Hotaru "my little fiancée." Hmmm, I think it's a reflex when he always think about her as his little fiancée, or called out to her like that even though he could not remember what happened before. Maybe it is a reflex he has, and in the back of his mind, he will always call her 'little fiancée'.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.. If it is, then Ryoma and Sakuno are already in romantic relationship (ahem) and Momoshiro will going to court Ann and get beaten by Tachibana and the Fudomine members (although, I think Kamio is going to start it. hehe)

* * *

"_Kei-kun, hurry up," a six years old girl with long lack hair in pigtails, shout at the older boy who's running behind her. She went outside after two days of staying inside the house after they brought her home from the hospital._

_Their mansion in Karuizawa is appropriate for her healing, and although she's healed already, she needs to go to the hospital every month for one year to check up her head, although the doctor promised that the CAT scans are not threatening, Hotaru's father made sure that there's no some kind of radiation._

"_Kei-kun, this is it!" she squealed in delight as she and Keigo dug at the back of her tree house. When she was four, she hide a pieces of heart shape pendants that had been severed with a zigzag in the middle, like a broken heart but if you put it together, the heart's zigzag is match and form as one whole heart.  
_

_They dug until they touch a little box and they opened it carefully. "Wow," Keigo said. "We could use this Ho-chan."_

"_Use for what, Kei-kun?" she asked the older boy, confused._

"_As an engagement ring.. umm..necklace," he answered. "Can we?"_

"_Of course, Kei-kun," she said as she wrapped around him to show his agreement.  
_

"_Stop that, Ho-chan," he scowled. "We could lose this things."_

"_Oh, sorry, Kei-kun," she said, an understanding shown in her face. _

"_Fsssshh, sorry," he repeated silently, mocking her._

"_Did you say anything, Kei-kun?"_

"_Nothing," he said, then stood up. He reached for her tiny hands to help her stand up. "Come on, get ready and we will start the wedding."_

_Hotaru went in the tree house to prepare their 'altar' and her 'veil', which is a samll tablecloth she grabbed from the cabinet when she run to get out of the house. She changed in her frilly white dress and put her 'veil' on top of her head. When she tried to make it stay, it dropped on the floor. Hotaru was frustrated. She look for a hairpin, and luckily, she found several of them in a chest of drawers. When she successfully put the thing on her head, she heard Keigo went in their little house._

_Keigo went inside the mansion to look for a strings. When he could not find one, he ask a nearby maid to fetch him two. After several minutes, the maid approached him with two red strings. _This will do, _he thought. He carefully put the pendants on each strings and tie it up. He ran to the tree house and went up the ladders._

"_I'm here Ho-chan!" he said. He went in the living room and saw a little 'altar', there, he wait for Hotaru to show up, like how the groom wait for his bride to walk down the aisle. He heard a foot steps towards him, and when he look, he saw the most beautiful bride. He smiled when he saw flowers in her hands, and her white dress and veil made her look angelic._

_She smile towards him as she walk, he offer his hand to her and they stood beside each other._

"_I, Atobe Keigo, take you Kinomichi Hotaru, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." he smiled softly. He put the necklace on her._

_Hotaru giggled, "I, Kinomichi Hotaru, take you Atobe Keigo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She place the necklace on him._

"_As two hearts unite this day," Atobe said in a rather priest-ly tone, which made Hotaru giggled more, "groom, you may kiss the bride."_

_Hotaru's heart is beating faster. Keigo cupped her blushing face and lean forward. When their lips touch, they felt an electricity that made them jumped._

"_I..I guess that's it," he whispered. She nodded. Their eyes met, both grinned at the same time._

* * *

"Where is she?" Atobe said. He is getting impatient. He look from corner to corner but couldn't fin her anywhere.

"She?" Gakuto asked. "Your latest girl?"

"Or the girl yesterday?" Oshitari inquired maliciously. The others knew about her already because Oshitari and Jiro would not shut up for a moment, babbling about Keigo's new girl. Hot, sexy, and submissive.

_As if, _he thought. "None of your business."

"She's going to watch today's game?" Gakuto asked.

"Yes, I invited her," then look around once more. The others raised their brows in question but keep quiet. It's already the fifth game, Jiro's game with Momo is a No Game because the two got injured while playing. What with Momo being the power player of Seigaku and Jiro as the 'laziest' one in Hyotei, getting both injured is a big question for the two teams.

The match will going to end, and by the look of it, Seigaku's going to win this time, making it 2-2. He sigh and stand up. He walk passed through his coach to the gate of the tennis court. Instead of watching the game, most of the people who are expecting, look at the captain of the Hyotei Gakuen. He smirked inwardly, feeling every eyes on him.

His coach didn't ask him where he is going. He trust Keigo to do nothing wrong.

* * *

Hotaru, in her uniform, walked hurriedly to the event place. Several people are looking at her, they are wondering why a St. Rose Academy student, known as the most prestigious all-girls school in Japan, is visiting a tennis event.

However, Hotaru was lost and she doesn't care if everyone is looking at her. She sigh in frustration and he shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice said behind her. Hotaru turned to look and see a girl with a light brown hair styled in a sharp bob with her bangs parted in the middle. "Are you, by any chance, lost?"

She stared at her.

"Uhmm, if you are," a much softer voice said. "You can asked us where you are heading. T-that's it, if you like." This girl has a long, reddish-brown hair in twin braids. Obviously, she's shy.

She nodded, "Seigaku versus Hyotei Gakuen?"

The two look at each other, then the short hair said, "You could come with us, we are going there also. I hope we can catch the last game, it's Tezuka-san and Atobe-san, you know."

The braid girl nodded, "Ah, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice meeting you."

"Kinomichi Hotaru," she wait for any indication that they know or heard about her, but it seems that the two don't. Or maybe they just do not want to ask a girl from a prestigious school for her reason why she's going to watch a tennis match.

"Tachibana Ann," the other girl said. "Come on. We are super late already."

The three of them walk together to the court. Hotary watched as Keigo arrived drenched in sweat but smirking. Most of the girls screeched as he trod in front of them, some offering their towels but he ignored it.

When he raised his head and caught the sight of her, his smile widened. Hotaru's eyes widened when he walk hurriedly towards her and embrace her into a bear hug. She could feel the murderous gazes coming from everywhere and curious eyes from the two girls beside her.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said.

Without showing her feelings, she nod at him. How can she answer him if he surprised her?

"It's my turn to play," he said again, trying to catch her eyes. When he did, "Watch me carefully okay?"

Nod.

"Okay then, " he bent forward and touch his lips on hers lightly, "I need my lucky charm, ne?"

* * *

"So you are Atobe-san's girlfriend?" Ann asked. She grinned. "I didn't expect that. He never kiss someone in his match."

"You know him?" Hotaru asked the other girl, couldn't stop herself from asking.

She nodded, "Even though Hyotei, Seigaku, and Fudomine are competitors, they have a strong relationship because of their matches since middle school."

"Ah," she said in understanding.

"Ja ne," she said to Hotaru. "My team is on the other side."

She nodded in answer. The braid- girl bowed to her as she said goodbye politely.

* * *

Atobe is still smirking when he entered the court. Oshitari said rather loudly, "When did you ever need a lucky charm?"

"Yeah?" Gakuto second.

He just snicker towards them. He heard the gasps of every woman in that place when he kissed her little fiancée. He breathe the air to calm his throbbing heart. Why it is throbbing, he does not know why. "Let's do this Tezuka."

And everyone- Hyotei Gakuen tennis members and cheer squad- roared their infamous "Hyotei is the winner! Atobe is the winner!"

Tezuka, who is clearly not impress, because his blank face is...blank, doesn't care about pressure. He gracefully walk to the court, his brown hair swinging with the wind. "I hope you are ready."

"Hah," Atobe mock-laughed at his comment. "I'm ready, Tezuka. I've been waiting for this. I'm going to defeat you."

The referee called and the match started, Atobe serving. He dribble the ball and throw it in the air, with a swift move, the ball meet the racket's net and flew across the court. Tezuka easily returned it. However, Atobe returned the ball also. Everyone was astonished, clearly loving the match. Atobe scored first, then Tezuka, until the referee shout, "One set match, Tezuka."

_Tsk, _Atobe thought. "Tezuka serve." The second match began, until the twelfth match. Undoubtedly, the two are already exhausted and with Tezuka in the lead, Atobe felt the pressure getting on his nerves. _I could do this. I could do this. I promise myself and the team that we're going to win this match. I made a promise._

So even though exhausted, Atobe grips his racket tightly and wait for the ball to come. He breathe in, and returned the ball. He could feel fatigue taking over. _Not good, _he thought. Ever since his match with Tachibana, he seems getting more and more restless from yesterday.

Maybe his body has not yet recover from their game, however, Atobe is not likely to get defeated with fatigue only. "40-30" the annoying referee called.

His opponent, being one of the most well-known tennis player in Japan for winning several championships with his team, didn't even falter when they called out the points. He gained point too, and if ever Tezuka get this round, Atobe's dream to win will crash.

Pressure is building between them, clearly, not only him is getting strain. If ever he get this, Atobe knew that they will need to do a tie-breaker, and he knew that he doesn't have any strength anymore. "60-game! Tie-breaker!"

Atobe and Tezuka gasped for air, their breathing is harsh and heavy. "Seigaku call for a break!" Atobe raised his head, Tezuka nodded. He went back to the bench. He is still breathing hard.

"A-Atobe-san?" a small voice said. He look behind him and see his fiancée's worried look. She knew that Atobe is having a hard time. Hotaru could see that Atobe's opponent is a National-level, but Atobe is too, so she could not understand. But then, it's Tezuka. _The _Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seishun Gakuen. Even Hotaru knew he was. Or rather, his famous name. Who could forget Tezuka zone?

"Ganbatte, Atobe-san," she smiled sweetly. Her impassiveness thrown away after she see how much he desperately want to win.

"Thank you, my little fia-" the referee cut his sentence with "The match will begin, please come back to the court."

With a growl, Atobe reach for her hand and squeezed one last time before turning away. Their audience found his gesture endearing and sweet. "I'll definitely win."

And with new vigor, he face his opponent.

* * *

A/N: That's it, people. I apologize for any mistakes, grammar and such. You'll know who's going to win in the next match, but I want to ask:

Who do you want to win?

I don't really know what I'm doing with this ff anymore.. Hotaru is getting soft! And what's with Atobe getting cheesy with her? Oh God! Tell me if I'm getting far away from my plot... I'll try to revert back, but nothing will going to change on earlier chapters, I just love that they have moments together...

I haven't thought on how I am going to torture Atobe or Hotaru.. I am not clearly an evil person so I could not think on how to break them apart and the revenge, I don't know what the 'employee/subordinate-turn-enemy' will do. What is he going to do? Kidnapped Hotaru? Infiltrate Kinomichi or Atobe Enterprises?

And I clearly need for the P.I. to go through his pictures... Ugh, I need to clear up things and write seriously...

Ja ne. Demo arigato gozaimashita, minna-san!


	12. The Feelings

A/N: Hello, guys! So this is it! Chapter 12... OMG! I could not believe it. I get to chapter twelve without needing my 'mental' medicine. Joke... I have fun typing every chapters. Dun.. Dun.. dun-dun.. Guess what? Hyotei Gakuen won! I need them to win in this. However, if I am ask why... well, it's because their winning is essential for the story. Can you believe it though? I don't.. I still think that Seigaku are way, way better.

To **chrlnntv**-sama, thank you for favoring my Amnesia. Arigato!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, Takeshi Konomi-sensei decided to draw the most handsome character of the sports manga, Echizen Ryoma-sama, the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"Yehey! Woohoo!" the Hyotei Gakuen roared in happiness as the referee announced the winner. Atobe huffed and flopped in the court. He still couldn't believe it. They won. They won on their last year of high school. Even though it is only prefectural, that's already a big deal.

Tezuka smiled a little as he watch the Hyotei members cry and shout of joy. He look back at his teammates, they all have a small smiles. This year's prefectural match was intense. And Atobe's desire to win is more intense, he never see him like that before.

The Seigaku members didn't regret losing at all. All matches were worth it, and the last match... it is really magnificent. Both captains never gave up, both gave their best. "Oh, well," Seigaku's tensai said in laughing tone, "second is okay, I think?"

"Captain! Captain!" Gakuto ran toward his captain, other members followed. "You did a great job, captain! You really won! We WON!"

Atobe went to his feet, "Yes, yes, I know." Then he grinned.

"Atobe," Tezuka said. He look at the voice with a grin.

Tezuka, as serious as ever, extended his right hand to him. Atobe gladly reached and shook it. The Seigaku captain is mesmerize when Atobe never said anything. A boast or 'I-told-you-so'. With a shrug, he said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Nice game," he replied. Atobe scanned his surroundings, looking for his 'lucky charm'. When he spotted her, Atobe, weak from exhaustion, walked towards her. Without a single thought, he grabbed and hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Without releasing her hand on his, he tugged her to go and meet his team members. The said team members are staring with wide eyes and gaping at them.

"W-what?" Gakuto asked.

"Aren't you the girl before?" Oshitari asked.

"Yes, she's the girl who was stalking Atobe in middle school," Jiro said.

"Usu," Kabaji nodded his agreement.

Hotaru is trying real hard not to dropped her jaw. _They still remembered that? _

"You were stalking me?" his forehead furrowed.

Out of character, she shouted, "No way!" girls dark gazes darting towards her. She shivered.

"Hmm, I don't remember," Atobe said, but secretly laughing at her strong denial. "This is our lucky charm, thank her."

"What is she? An omamori?" Otori asked sarcastically.

"May I ask," Hiyoshi said, "What is her name?"

"Oh, her name?" Atobe repeated. "She's Kinomichi Hotaru, my little fiancée.

Hotaru's vein popped. _Why are they talking about her like she's not with them? What is their problem?_

"Fiancee!?" all who heard shouted at Atobe and Hotaru at the same time.

"Yes," Atobe laughed at their reactions, "Come on. We will still going to celebrate." He turned to her as she carefully wiped out any emotions he could see, "I'll introduce you to them later. We still need to do an assembly."

She merely nodded. He let go of her hand and both of them wondered about the empty feeling they felt when the warm of each others' hands fade away.

* * *

"Kinomichi-san!" Ann called. "Congratulations! Your boyfriend won!"

She flushed. Boyfirend is a strong word. She never used it between her and Atobe since they were engaged from when they were kids. "Thank you."

"That match was wonderful! I still couldn't believe that Tezuka-san lost, but both teams showed their greatness in this year's tournament."

"I think it's because both captains are graduating this year before they go out and face life," the shy Ryuzaki said.

Both girls nodded in response. "Besides, Atobe-san has an inspiration."

Ryuzaki and Tachibana look at Hotaru teasingly. She blushed more.

"Who is she?" a girl behind them whispered loudly to another girl beside her.

"I don't know," the other girl respond, "she looks so plain."

"Fiancee? Do you believe that?"

"Atobe-san was just dating Mamorika-senpai two weeks ago right?"

"How pathetic! She's lower that the lowest itself. She has no shame!"

Ryuzaki and Tachibana looked at Hotaru, their eyes are full of hatred and malice. However, they relaxed when Hotaru shook her head to them.

"Kinomichi-san, let's watch the awarding," both girls stand both her side and squeezed her hands.

The three watched as the emcee called out to those who won, and those who were qualified for the Kanto Regional Tournament. Hotaru watched as the two girls beside her squealed in delight as Fudomine and Seigaku were called. However, they looked at her wierdly when she just smiled when they called on the champions.

* * *

"**Let me see," he hummed as he operated the computers in front of him. "Hhhhuummm" **

**He type real fast in one keyboard then to another. Wait for the documents to load, then wait for it to transfer. He expertly sent the money from the Atobe enterprises' bank account to the Kinomichi enterprises'.**

**He smiled eerily as small amounts of money gone missing with his few clicks on the keyboard. He did this with a planned timing, and after doing it for a month now, the money had been transfered and went missing grew. It will only take a matter of time before Atobe Enterprises will go down..by the hands of its most trusted sister company. He knew that the company will notice it soon. He couldn't wait for the upcoming drama.  
**

**He laughed evilly as he worked through his assignment.**

* * *

**Private Investigating is a hard job. No question to that. However, P.I. 'Red' enjoy his little outings to spy the world of rich people. As he looked at his pictures, he wondered what that guy in the shadow is doing at a time like that.**

**The truth is, Red had a bad feeling about it, but he doesn't want to alarm his client. He knew that he needed to dig more, to put the puzzle before he come up with the best conclusion.**

* * *

Fruit punch were served, desserts were served, laughter circled the room. Once again, the Atobe Mansion is having a party. Atobe's father congratulated the whole team and even Seigaku and Fudomine who insisted on having a grand party on Atobe's house, saying that he needed to feed them.

The three teams are all present, with the coaches, Tomoka, Sakuno, Ann, and Hotaru. Atobe's dad was surprised when he saw Hotaru with them, and more surprised when he saw his son put his arms around her petite shoulders.

_I think you found your true love, son_, he thought as he went to his office.

Hotaru sat awkwardly beside Keigo, his arm draped on her shoulders. She saw Sakuno with her boyfriend Echizen. She knew about the guy. He won the U.S. Open and other several international tennis competitions. He was, as the media say, the prince of tennis. The media also call him, Samurai Junior. But as she scan the room, it feels like it is normal for a famous tennis prodigy to be in that chaotic room. Even though she's quiet the entire night, she feel very happy to have Keigo beside her. _Even for tonight only_, she thought.

"You're quiet," Atobe regard the girl next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head. "Y-yeah. Just... this is weird for me." She answered in a whisper.

He considered his options, "Do you want a drink? If you like, you could go and sleep on the guest room. There are several guest rooms here, ready for people like them." He pointed on the others.

"No, I don't need those. I called home and the maid got my message. I hope she relayed it to my father," she answered.

"Why don't you call your father directly?" he asked again.

"I don't want to disturbed him if ever."

Tezuka, who is clearly drunk, don't ask me why, begin dancing on slow beat of the music. And then, Careless Whisper by George Michael, blasted in the speaker. Tezuka posed like a sexy dancer and began his sexy dance, Momo and Eiji brought out their phones and begin on taking video of their drunken dancer..ugh..captain. Inui's glasses flashed, and he scribbled in his notebook. Tachibana, who urged by Kamio and others, begin to dance nearby Tezuka.

There is a voice that called out "More! More!" as the two captains slowly lifted their shirt for the effect.

Tomoka, Ann, and Sakuno gaped at their senpai/brother and giggles erupted from them. When Momo caught Ann's eyes on his captain's body, he gave his phone to Fuji who gladly take over, and went to Ann to cover her eyes. Meanwhile, Ryoma, annoyed at the awe he saw on Sakuno's eyes, even though she's blushing. With a thud, he grabbed Sakuno's face and kiss her deeply, she responded, and Tezuka-Tachibana dancing pair were forgotten.

As for Hotaru, she was amazed at how this people were so simple and yet they are having fun. She blushed to the roots of her hair when Tezuka and Tachibana got their t-shirt completely off. For someone like her who couldn't control her blush even though she perfectly control her other emotions, it is too much of a view.

When Atobe noticed this, instead of getting jealous, he laughed. She clearly not breathing as her face became red, then blue, then violet. She glared at him before putting her face on her hands.

"T-that's pretty humiliating," she whispered, Atobe barely caught her words. "Wouldn't they get angry if they learn about _that_?"

"I don't know," he said, he was looking at Ann with Momoshiro and Sakuno with Ryoma. _How can a senpai like me doesn't have a relationship like that? Even the freshman got himself a girl. _Then he glanced at Hotaru who's trying to restraint her feelings for it to not show. _If only I love her. _But he do not love her. Even though he is certainly amused at her antics sometimes, and those throbbing on his chest when she's around, and the occasional jealousy.. no he definitely do not love her. Those doesn't mean that he love her. He has the right to act possessive around her, she's his fiancee, so it make sense.

As the night passed by, the only thing that swirled in his mind is the question: _When can I meet my true love?_

* * *

A/N: There you go, people. Crappy? Sorry, I couldn't write better chapter. However, this is essential to the story, and notice the bold letters? I have thought things on how to stir the situation. I apologize for any mistakes. I will try to correct them one way or the other.

Thank you very much. Please R&R.

I would also like to mention about Careless Whisper* every Filipinos know the inside circumstances behind this said song. Remember Halili and Ko (Forgot the spelling)? You guys surely remember them?


	13. The Rising Action

A/N: I am going to apologize to everyone for a crappy chapter in the previous one. I wrote it at night and my body aches from P.E. Besides that, I do not have any excuse for it. So please, may I remind you, guys, that I changed something from the previous chapter, a little details here and there.

I want to thanks the following: **VeryCoolPerson**, **Libiky**, **BloodyME**, and **NaLuNaruHinaluvr23 **for favoring and following Amnesia and Hitsugaya Karin. My sister and I appreciated it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Kaidoh will show his abs more often. (perverted-ness to the max) An inside joke between me and** Under A Cloud**-sama. Her fanfic: Cheating on Her has been updated. Please check it out.

* * *

"President," Atobe Daisuke, the president and chief executive officer of Atobe Enterprise, raised his head when her heard his assistant's voice from the intercom that had been attached near his desk in his office at the main building. "I want to remind you of your meeting at 4 this afternoon at Rose Garden. Please do not forget."

"Thank you," he said. He look through the papers in his desk. The piles of papers that he needed to sign and look through is not that big, but it is still many compared to before, when he doesn't go home early and stay at the building to finish work very late at night.

He was starting his business when he met Keigo's mom. She's an heiress, and although his parent-in-law, may their soul rest in peace, were not cold to him, they were certainly indifferent to him. But he learned, and learned well. He built Atobe enterprise, and with the support of his wife, the company grew bigger and he was glad with that. The bigger down fall is his wife's passing, and that he was a complete stranger to his son.

Yes, Keigo knew about him, they have moments as a family, however, he focused his full attention to his building of company that he neglected his son and almost lose him emotionally. He tried to change, and he was learning things that he doesn't know about his son before. Like his love in playing tennis, his dedication to it. His teammates, which he considered as his sons as well. He also learned that his son is doing great in his classes even though it appears that he focused on tennis too much.

He regretted not knowing tiny things of his son's life. His mannerisms, his attitudes, his.. his everything. He was not present when he say his first word, learned to walk, his first laugh, he didn't even change his diapers even once.

If only Keigo knew what his father is thinking right now...

Then, his beloved Emiri died of hypothermia, he doesn't even know about her sickness until it was too late already. The only word she repeated before she took her last breath was their son's name, and Daisuke understood what she's trying to say. He need to get close to his son, to fill up the years that he's not present at his life. And his son is already eighteen. He missed so much of his life growing up, and it dawned to Daisuke that if he's not going to act sooner, he may lose his son completely.

Trying to be at home early helped, but not that much. Even though he and Keigo eat breakfast and dinner together (courtesy to his assistant, it was his idea), there's still an awkward tension filling the air. However, as the days passed, almost a year after his wife's wake, the tension gets lighter and lighter, and the suffocating feeling that has surrounded the two of them is gone completely.

They talked about small things, he let his son's friends come by at their mansion to party or just have fun. He open conversations with the members of the tennis club every time he catch up to them while they are in his house.

He and his son joke around each other, and although he is not commanding his son to overlook his documents and business, Keigo study the business seriously. Keigo told him that he will going to take over when the time comes, he said that while he, his father, will going to relax and enjoy at his retirement, he will reach the top on his own and make him proud.

He remembered what he told his son, _"Do not do it alone, son. If you were going to be on top, you need someone with you there. Someone you can trust, respect, love, understand. Someone who will going to support you no matter what. You need to share your achievement with someone, because when you do it alone, you will stay at the top alone... lonely. Alone, son, alone."_

Daisuke never learned what his son thinks about that. But whatever Keigo will going to do, he will going to support him. Nevertheless, when Daisuke said _someone, _he hope that it is a girl. His son's wife, mother of his grandchildren. He smiled at that.

That's where Kinomichi Hotaru came in. He met Hotaru's father in a business trip in Karuizawa when their daughter and son were still small. He was not the same as now, like Hotaru-chan's father, he only have on his mind is business, how to grow it, let it spread.

Then he saw little Hotaru, no more than three years old, with frilly clothes, wide smile, shining black hair, he was captivated. He knew that the little girl is a match for his son, five-year old at that time. Her father was trying to make her behave without success. He saw Kinomichi Takuya glared at his daughter, the piercing glance startled Daisuke, what father would look daggers on her beautiful daughter? So readying for everything, he gave a proposal that Kinomichi Takuya will never going to decline: let his daughter marry into Atobe family, and he will get half a share in the company.

Of course he didn't refuse. Who's in the right mind would refuse something like that? So, in exchange of better future for his company, Kinomichi Takuya agreed at his proposal.

Over the past three years after that agreement, Daisuke brought his son to the Kinomichi mansion in Karuizawa. He thought that the two will never get along, his son hot-headed and Hotaru-chan is prideful. Be that as it may, when Hotaru-chan was sent to the hospital because of a brawl his son caught up with, the two became close over the two weeks of their stay.

And then, his wife's family decided for them to go to Europe, Atobe, who at that time, has his hands chained to his company which is getting bigger and bigger for the past years, stayed at Japan and visited his wife and son once or thrice a year.

He looked at his wristwatch, 15:46 pm, quarter before 4 o'clock pm. He stood and stretch a little, then something caught his eye from the computer, an email from the bank where the company's money go to. He opened it up and read the contents of the email. His heart stopped. No way. No way in hell did the company's money went missing. He straightened and walk out from his office room, without glancing at his assistant, who by that time, was already behind him, he said, "Contact the bank and the Financial Management. And also an investigator."

"Yes, sir," he answered.

* * *

Hotaru walked through her secret route towards the road. Her tennis bag is on her shoulders. Even though her friends know about her being a girl, she still need to be careful. He has her wig and in a boy's clothing.

"You are late again, Haruto-kun," Riku said. "We've been here for half an hour already!"

Hotaru raised her brows, "And is that my fault?"

"The percentage of you fault in this situation is-" Yuto started but Shiro interrupted him.

"Stop, stop, stop," he said as he glared at Yuto. "Data this, data that. Don't you have anything to do with your time?"

"Yes, I have. My hobbies are eating peanut-butter and jelly with wasabi spread in a meat bun as it's sauce, earning data and information-" he continued his monologue even though it's obvious that no one is listening to him.

"I shouldn't have asked," Shiro murmured.

Oda and Souta were on it already. Hotaru watched as the ball flies left, right, left, right. What a play! These two love to rally until someone can get a point.

"Play with me, Haruto-kun?" Riku asked Hotaru.

"Okay," she said. They trod in the other court. "Up or down?" she said, indicating which side he choose for racquet spin.

"Up," he answered. Hotaru twirled her racquet, the butt cup's logo went right-side up.

"Oh well," she whispered. They went to position, Riku served.

The game ended after about forty-five minutes, Hotaru win. Shiro and Yuto contemplating the game, are amazed at the way Hotaru maneuvered the game. It dawned to them that Hotaru is one hell of a prodigy. Her moves and techniques are not constant, always changing, her phase, foot work, speed. You never know her moves because they are unpredictable. SHE is unpredictable.

One thing stayed at the two boys' mind- never challenge Hotaru if you want you ego save. She doesn't play like this before, she's good, even better, when they first met her. But this is different. She's somewhat different. There's a glow, a bounce on her every step. She's like an activated B-29, ready to explode with happiness and excitement.

"What's wrong with you?" Shiro asked, his brows furrowed.

"Noooothing!" she sing-song.

"Crazy girl," he commented.

"What about you?" she teased. "How did it go between you and Murosaki-san?"

"Are you implying something? Because if you do, you better stop it," he said, irritated all of a sudden.

"Did something happened?" she asked, she begin to worry. If something horrible had happened, then there's no one else to be blamed but her. But Murosaki doesn't seem to have a problem last Friday when they met at school.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Shiro denied, not looking straight at her. Hotaru didn't want to push so she turned to the blond.

"You know that your bright hair may cause us trouble right?" she said. "You'll give our hideout if you don't color your hair back to its original form."

"But this is its original color," Souta answered. "And it isn't out hideout. It is used in broad daylight by other street players."

"I don't believe you," Riku pinched in. "You even have a blue eyes, it's not like you're half American like Mizuki-chan."

With the name mentioned, Souta's face cringed, "That girl? She's so ugly and so tall! Why even associate her with me?"

"He didn't associate you with her. He said that you are not half like her, it's comparison, not association," Yuto cleared. He obviously enjoyed torturing the sadist sometimes. (It makes him a sadist too, right?)

"Why don't you pour out your angry feelings on me, Shiro-kun," Riku said. "Play with me, beat the crap out of me. You will surely get better."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Then they laughed so hard, even Shiro who's sulking and glaring, chuckled.

"You are a complete masochist, Riku-kun," Oda said. First time to say anything that night.

"And you," Riku pointed at Oda, "don't swallow your saliva. You're not even talking for about an hour and a half, don't you think you need to talk more? Do you want to get poison by your own saliva?"

He only shake his head for an answer.

* * *

A/N: So short, so short. I started this about 7:56 or something, and it's already 10:04 at night. How does time fly so much when I do not pay attention to it?

Ne, minna-san. I uploaded a new story. Bleach: Hitsugaya Karin. If by any chance, you find the way this writing technique is different from this new story, I will tell you now. The story has been typed by my sister, so the story is originally hers. Me and my sister want to thank you for reading it, and for those who did not read the first chapter, please read and review.

I apologize for any mistakes. Please read and review. Thank you very much.


	14. The Hatred

A/N: It's been three days since I last updated. To **RockPrincess410**-sama, thank you for following Amnesia. I. Do. Not. Know. Where. The. Story. Is. Leading. But. Please. Read. And. Review.

So you see, from now on, the story will get complicated more and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Texuka and Fuji married already... (yaoi-ness, sorry for those who doesn't appreciate them).

* * *

"Atobe," Oshitari said to his captain who, by this time, is staring in to the space with a stupid grin of his face. Getting frustrated, Oshitari shout angrily at him, "ATOBE!"

Snapped back to the real world, Atobe look at Oshitari, "Huh?"

"What's your problem? I kept on calling you but you are just sitting there, ignoring me," he sighed, his friend and captain became like this since they won the prefecturals. Or more like, after the celebration.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "just wondering something."

"Yeah, you are wandering to the land of nothingness," he answered.

"What do you want?" Atobe asked grumpily, as a defense mechanism.

"You see," Oshitari started, he lose to a bet with Jiro and Shishido, so he needs to be the one to tell his stupid friend, "we have, ahm, we have a..."

Atobe raised a brow.

"We have a two free tickets for an amusement park, not far from here," he couldn't look at Atobe.

"You're asking me in a date?" he asked incredulously, brows furrowed and meet in the middle.

"WHAT? No! No!" Oshitari said hurriedly. "I am going to ask if you want them. You see, you can bring Kinomichi-san there. And ahmm. You..you"

"Me and Kinomichi?" he stopped himself from striking Oshitari. He relaxed and contemplate what the four-eyes said. "I don't know. It's been a month since I saw her..."

"A month!" he exclaimed. "What the heck are you thinking? Aren't you serious about her? She's your fiancée right?"

"Yes, she's my fiancée. As for being serious about her, no, I do not think like that about her," he look at him with an inquiring eyes, "Why did you even think that I'm serious about her? Besides, serious or not, she's still going to be my wife, so whatever."

Oshitari just shook his head in disbelief. He doesn't know if his friend is a huge idiot or completely oblivious, but it's pretty clear that Aobe loves Kinomichi Hotaru. Even Kabaji who doesn't talk too much, agreed. There's a huge problem on Atobe's screw on head. He's so dense!

"What?" Atobe asked again. His phone rings, flipping it, "Moshi-moshi? Dad... what? Okay, I'll be there... okay, see you."

Oshitari stand when Atobe stood, "What is it this time?"

"I'm needed in the company," he walk hurriedly, " I need to get there."

* * *

Atobe reached the company without any glitch. The guard bowed to him and other several employees. He rode the lift and went to his father's office immediately when the door opened.

"Dad," he called out. Several people are in the office. His father's assistant, a lawyer, an investigator, and a bank representative. "What happened?"

"Calm down, Mr. Atobe," his father's assistant said. "Mrs. Fonda is here to explain everything."

"As you know," the older lady said, "someone is sabotaging your father's bank accounts. The main account of the Atobe Enterprise mostly have the money that the company is getting year after year." She showed him a data and information. "But for the last months, the money that should have been automatically going to the bank account, gone missing."

"What do you mean gone missing?" he asked calmly.

"I already asked that, son," his father said beside him. "Our question should be: Why does the money go to the Kinomichi bank account rather than on us?"

"The Kinomichi?" his eyes went wide, the narrowed. "Are you saying that the Kinomichi's are stealing some of our profits? But, why?"

"That's the question, son," Daisuke said. "And these people here doesn't have any answer."

"Well, Mr. Atobe, we don't really know why does thing happened. The bank's security is tight and even our computer specialists said that there's nothing wrong in the system."

"What about hacking?" the investigator said, "what if they hack something and then controlled it from outside? Like the route of the money or something like that?"

"We should ask the Kinomichi's personally," Daisuke said. All of them agreed.

When everyone except him and his dad, left, Keigo opened his phone to call Oshitari, "Give me the tickets tomorrow."

"So what now?" he asked his dad.

"I just couldn't believe it," Daisuke answered. "I mean, we were practically partners already, why does he have to this all of a sudden?"

"Did you contact him?" he took a seat on the front of his father's desk.

"Yeah, but his secretary answered the phone," he massaged his forehead. "I don't understand."

When Keigo saw how sad his dad, he stood and circled the desk to lay a hand on his father's shoulder, "Whatever his reason, he better make it perfect, or else." Now Keigo wondered if Hotaru has something to do with this. She look innocent to him, but he know that she's not that familiar to him, she's a complete stranger even though he think of her as a charm once.

"I made an appointment with him," Daisuke said quietly, then stared at his son's eyes, "I hope this little misunderstanding doesn't affect your relationship with Hotaru-chan."

Keigo didn't answer, but he noticed the soft way his father said his fiancée's name. Did Hotaru enchant his father, perhaps? Did she seduce him? She's only sixteen, right? Did she?

As the thoughts gets darker and darker, Atobe's heart filled with hatred and rage towards Kinomichi Hotaru.

* * *

"Here it is," Oshitari handed him the two tickets. "I'm glad you decided to change your mind."

"Yeah," he said quietly. This does not go unnoticed by Oshitari, "What's your problem? You were just grinning yesterday."

"Nothing," he answered, as he gets more angry when he remembered the reason why he grinned.

_Last month, during the celebration..._

_Tezuka continued to dance, and Tachibana dance with him, now, instead of sexy dance, they are dancing modern dance in a beat of the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz, still, without their clothes on. A particular freshman and sophomore of the Seigaku are making out with their girlfriends. Kissing, sucking lips, hands wherever they could touch._

_Everything gets steamy, smoke from the machine covered the party room. The music gets louder and louder._

_Atobe reached out to Hotaru, "Let's dance," he whispered on her ear. She giggled while nodding._

_They went to the dance floor, their bodies near each other, he could feel her skin touches his, her breath on his neck, his hands on her back, crawling down to her waist and then to her hips._

_She giggled again, then it went muffled because he kissed her, "Mmm..mmm." she whimpered._

"_Open your mouth," she obliged. They kissed; hard, wet, deep. They were breathing hard when they stopped. He put his forehead on hers, "That's... hot.."_

_He led her into the darkest part of the room. He's sweaty, she's sweaty. They need to take their clothes off. He started his but she stopped him. "Not here.." she whispered in his ear._

_He nodded in understanding. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room. When they were in, he continued what he planned to do, take his shirt off. Then he pulled her into him and kiss her again. Like a good student, she opened her mouth, this time, without him telling her to do so. "Mmmm.. ah..."He lifted her shirt and she raised her arms so that he could take it off. He embraced her while kissing her again. Their upper body is hot and he could feel his blood rushing to his veins into his arousal. She's so sexy, so damn desirable. He groaned when he felt her grind her aching member on his thigh. "Patience." He unclasped her bra and throw it somewhere. He look down on her face and she was looking at him with those big, innocent eyes of hers. Pulled out of his uncharacteristic behavior, he disentangled himself from her and stood. _

"_Sorry..." he whispered. No answer. He turned to her. Her face was red and her head down. After a while, they stayed like that, bare chest and all._

"_I.." she started, "I should be the one saying sorry. I.." then she look around to look for her discarded garments and put them on carefully. "I.. bye"_

_She walk to the door, and Atobe doesn't know, but he pulled her arm and embrace her. "Let's sleep together."_

_Her eyes went wide, mouth gaping, "I..I.."_

"_Just sleep," he plead, she nodded. They climb in the bed together and he spooned her, her back on his chest, his right arm around her as he embraced her. _

With a disgusted face, he turned to Oshitari, "Do not mention her name ever again." Then he walk away.

Oshitari stared in to the space where Atobe was, few minutes ago, still rooted where he was. "What the heck happened to him?"

* * *

"Hello?" Hotaru answered the phone.

"This is Atobe," Keigo said in the other end, "I want you to meet me in the Asano amusement park on Saturday. Wear something casual. We're going on a date."

Before she could answer, the phone went blank.

Hotaru wondered about that all day. He just asked her on a date, right? Why does he seem angry? Did something happen?

He walk pass to her father's office. She doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but she heard the name Atobe and she just couldn't stop herself.

"Atobe-san wants to talk to you, sir," his assistant said.

"What for?" her father's voice said clearly.

"About why half of their money in their bank account is on your bank account, sir," his assistant's said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Takuya shouted.

_Yes, what does he mean? _She wondered. Her father stole money from the Atobe's? Is that true?

Hotaru clenched her fists. She needs to know. And she's definitely going to find the answers on Saturday.

* * *

A/N: Gahh! I couldn't make her go back to cold, emotionless girl. It's super hard. And yes, there's hot scene. First time to write one, so it sucked. But I am going to practice, so... (Laughed evilly)

Please read and review. REVIEW.. I really want to know what you guys think.. Please.

I am deciding if I should write a lemon or not. Maybe, maybe not. It's up to you guys.. You need to tell me. And maybe you people wonder why I always do a time-skip. It's because, if I don't, then the story will progress _very _slowly. I am telling you.

I apologized in advance for any mistakes. I told you, I suck at little things. If it's too crappy, I just want you to know that, I really want to update, so I wrote this.


	15. The Match Between Him And 'Him'

A/N: Yesterday, January 26, was Amnesia's monthsary. I would have type it yesterday otherwise, however, I didn't get the time to type it because of the lack of...time? Well, I decided to write 2 chapters today! Yehey! Please look forward to it.

I would like to thank the following readers of both Amnesia and Hitsugaya Karin: **cris08.1991**, **ShadowWolf62400**, **finchyyy**, **KumiTiny**, **rebel.17**, Arigato gozaimashita, minna-san!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

After Keigo calmed down, he went into deeper thoughts. But the hatred he felt towards Hotaru didn't disappeared. The thought of her seducing his father leave a very bad taste in his mouth, and if it is that true, then he would never forgive her. As his mind wondered to the girl he dislike the most, he remembered their night together again. With a frown, he stood up and went to his veranda.

He entered the open place and put his hands in the railings as he leaned forward to gaze upon the view in front of him. The well-kept garden of her mother is highly appreciated by his parent's peers, but right now, he didn't give a damn about it.

He tried to relaxed and think about the things he learned. If his father had a thing for Hotaru, then he should have obtained her already. Why does he need him, his son, to marry the girl he like? And, is the reason why he stayed in Japan is because of the girl half of his age?

He sure was soft on her. Keigo could see his father's warm affection towards the girl, but why? Did his father ever love his mother? Did he even care about her?

But he remembered the nights he caught his parents' loving devotion towards each other. He remembered his father coming home late at night, carrying his wife to their bed because she stubbornly waited for him in the couch in the family room with only a blanket and a pillow to keep her warm.

No, it's not his dad at fault in this. Maybe Hotaru knew that she couldn't break him with her graceful act and endless beauty, so she's trying to allure his father to get his attention.

Again, with that thought, he clenched his fists. She's only sixteen. Does she not know what she's doing? Or did her father ask her to do it? Is this her way to steal their profits from their business?

There are too many questions asked and none of them seems to have an answer. How.. How will he know everything if he could not find anyone to ask about his thoughts. He can ask his father, but what will he going to say; Are you having a secret affair with a sixteen year old girl?

And this should not be his problem, isn't the problem here is about the missing moneys which surprisingly in the bank account of the Kinomichi's?

He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind is churning, looking for answers frantically. Then, he recalled his upcoming date with Hotaru. He needs to push her away. He needs to show her that she cannot get anything from him, that no matter what, he will not show any attraction to her. Because he is not attracted to her, he will never will.

As he breathe in the cold air, he decided to get out of the house. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it's only eight in the night. As he returned back to his room, he figure out what he's going to do.

He heard about teens his age playing tennis in an empty street tennis court below the railroad overpass. It is where Tezuka beat Sanada when they were kids, and it was also where he told Echizen to become the pillar of Seigaku.

As he changed to more fit sport attire and grabbed his tennis bag, he told the maid he saw in the hallway to tell his dad that he will not be back in an hour or so.

* * *

If it is not for the sound of the rails grinding and thudding while the train moves, a certain voices and a ball getting struck would be heard from across the street. Sounds of chattering and boasting and laughing echoed through the evening night, and Hotaru Kinomichi look at the little group she came to know months before as she roamed here to play tennis in a silence. She found chaos instead.

Her friends, all boys, called their tennis night together as Midnight Tennis even though they do not meet at midnight. She once suggested to use Twilight Tennis as their group's name, but decided no to. It's sounds lame, and they do not want anything lame attach to their crazy team.

As they continue the night like they always do, Hotaru felt a chill run through her backbone when she heard a familiar voice,

"I am looking for a strong opponent," Atobe started. "I have heard that there are teens of my age playing here at night. May someone of you indulge me the pleasure of playing you?"

Hotaru blushed. That didn't sound right, _Playing you? _It sounds perverted to her virgin ears. Never mind that the guy who told them was her fiance.

Recalling about her relationship with the new guy at hand, she felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

"And you are?" Shiro inquired. As a leader of the group, he spoke first. Even though he perfectly know about the guy in front of him.

"Atobe Keigo," he answered, then stopped. "You guys are Kinomichi's friends." He sound repulsed. Is that a problem?

Shiro narrowed his eyes. He decided to like this guy when Hotaru introduced him to them, and right now, his opinion may get change. He look back at Hotaru disguised as Haruto. "Ah, yes, Atobe-san. What are you doing here?"

"I need to relieve some stress," he answered quietly, measuring the atmosphere. "I never wondered that you guys indulge yourself here, or play tennis. Are you on your school tennis clubs?"

"Yes," Shiro answeres, once again, the others are all silent, letting their man to do the talking. "I am a member from Kugarawa High's Tennis club, along with Yuto and Oda here."

The two guys mentioned nodded their heads. Oda, because he's lazy at talking, and Yuto, who's contemplating what's happening. Kugarawa High is also in the upcoming Kanto Regional Tournament, however, Atobe didn't know this yet.

"If you remembered, I am Shiro, that is Souta, and Riku, and Haruto," he pointed to them one by one.

"Haruto?" the other guy inquired. "I never seen you with Kinomichi's friends at the party."

"He had a match that afternoon," Shiro lied. "He's exhausted and my little sister said that she understand."

"A match?" he asked to know one in particular. "Now that you mentioned it. I came here for a match. Who's the strongest?"

They all look at Hotaru who is slowly backing away. "W-what? Why me?"

"Go, Haruto," Shiro said with a challenging smile, "you never know, this is the only time you can beat him. Didn't you said before that you would like to beat him in tennis and show him who's superior?"

Hotaru's eyes widened, "I said nothing of that sort! Why must you put words in my mouth!?"

Compared to her eyes, Atobe's narowed dangerously, "Then may I do as you wish. But do not expect me to get defeated by you. I will not let you win."

Hotaru's blood boiled in exasperation, she didn't expect for the night's change of events. However, she was challenged right now, and as someone who is prided herself as someone who accept a challenge without backing up, she couldn't deny the urge to play with him.

"Then do not expect me to get beaten by you," she answered daringly. "Up or down?"

Atobe regarded 'him' silently, "Up." The tip turned down, and he shrugged.

Hotaru went to position and dribbled the ball a little. Then she threw the ball in the air and with a curve of her hand, she strike the ball with her racket and it flew past Atobe fast, he couldn't get it.

She smirked at the bewildered expression on his face. "15-love," she announced with a triumph.

_Why can I not return the ball?_ Atobe wondered furiously. He went here to relieve some stress, but he's getting hot with rage because of failed attempts in returning the ball.

_Don't be impatient. You are not an impatient person,_ he said to himself quietly. Every time he trike the ball, the other guy, Haruto, would return it without any difficulty. "Who is he?" he asked himself softly.

This guy is on par with Ryoma Echizen. Is he, by some weird occurrence, a member of the Echizen family?

The game has been going on for a while now, and they were already in their twelfth. If he doesn't get the point this time, he'll lose. Someone as he, who just won in the Prefecturals between the National level player, was being beaten by a no name guy. He unleashed his insight, and he stopped for a second as he couldn't find any blind spot, everything on him is complete, perfect. He frantically tried to reached for the ball he saw flying across the court and missed. "Shit!"

The guys on the benches watched as Atobe Keigo get frustrated as Kinomichi Hotaru, his fiancée, defeated him in tennis. Something he proudly owned and played expertly.

"Shiro, I'm going home!" Hotaru called out as Keigo sprawled in the court.

"Yeah," the other guys answered silently before averting his gaze towards the defeated guy. As Hotaru truned in the corner, he spoke, "You know, when Haruto didn't appear in here months ago. I was considered strongest among of us..."

"No way!"

"You lied!"

"Even though I love getting beaten up by you, I never considered you as the strongest, Shiro-kun," the ever masochist Riku said.

"There's 0% written in my notebook that I agree with you," Yuto said. "I will never acknowledge you as the strongest."

"Will you guys shut up!" the flustered Shiro yelled at his teammates. "As I was saying, I was the _strongest _before Haruto-kun showed up. Like you, I thought he's just a newbie who is looking for a good game, maybe a reason to get beaten, but then, he finished our game in thirty minutes with a series of different techniques that I don't even know what they were called. The techniques he showed you tonight is only half, or maybe one-fourth of what she know."

Oda helped Atobe into his feet. "He's that good?"

"He's great. He's a prodigy. He just watch a player's moves, how they do the technique, study their footwork, their arm, their body, then he could do a replica of a technique," Yuto answered his question this time. "Yanagi Yuto."

"Yes, Yanagi Renji's cousin. You guys have your own techniques?" he asked, and they fell silent.

"I specialize in data tennis, much like my cousin," Yuto answered.

"Can you believe I have your insight?" Shiro laughed, Atobe stopped.

"Really?" when the younger teen nodded, "Hmmm, interesting."

"Interesting indeed," Riku said. "Maybe, you can give me a free lesson with that one, ne, Atobe- san? I would do as you say willingly, say when and where. You could do my body anytime."

"Cut the crap, Riku, you are sounding like a pervert," again, a complete silence.

Atobe started to laughed out loud. He couldn't stopped himself. At first, they just look at him like he grew two heads, but then, they laughed along with him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so this is it, minna-san. If you are wondering on the tone of my chapter, I do not know what got into me to write such a vocabulary-mind-settling way of writing. It makes my head hurt also but please forgive me.

I would also like to apologize for any mistakes that I did not catch while writing this chapter. I am not going through over this because it's already ten in the night, and I still have classes tommorow. But I will definitely go through with this after I read it in my reader's POV.

Please read and review. And follow also.


	16. The Suspicious Photo And The Rumor

A/N: This is my promised chapter that I will upload with chapter fifteenth. I do not know the length of the words I will use in this chapter, but I am certain that it will be lesser than the previous chapter.

**The bold letters/words indicated that the story is in the less important characters but essential to the story.**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not my own.

I decided not to have any lemon, however, there may be a hot scene like the last one, although, they may undress each other but the love making shouldn't be type. I am indicating that there will be another like that because she's only sixteen, but we will see.

* * *

**Red leaned his back to his swivel chair's backrest. His partner, Onyx, returned from the meeting between him and the Atobes. By the look in his face, something was not right.**

"**What happened there?" he asked.**

"**You know it is confidential," Onyx replied. **

"**I've got something.." he started. "A suspicious photo and I think that it is connected to whatever problem the Atobe had been experiencing."**

**Interest picqued, Onyx rose from his seat to approach him, "What do you know?"**

"**I do not know," Red said calmly, "until you tell me what is wrong."**

**His partner sigh, "Very well then. The Atobes learned that the Kinomichis are stealing money and profits from their bank account with small values so that the company would not know until the amount lost is big enough to get away."**

"**Are you sure about that?" he asked, brows furrowed. **

"**I do not know if you got attached with your client, but this investigation will not proceed peacefully if you do not open your mouth."**

"**I've got a picture of a suspicious person when I went to visit the Atobe mansion about a month ago," he shuffled his belongings and look for the said photo on his drawers. He showed it to his partner and Onyx raised his eyebrows.**

"**And?"**

"**He was grinning evilly, don't you see it?" he pointed at the said grin in the man's face in the photo.**

"**But that doesn't mean that he's-" he was cut off b Red,**

"**Not if you are in the roof spying like me. And I get a clear picture, we could identify him, you know."**

"**You did, which lead to the question: How did you use the flash of camera on him without him noticing it?"**

"**Maybe he got very focus on his evil plan that he didn't caught me taking a picture of him?" BINGO!**

"**Maybe," Onyx answered.**

"**Let me come with you on your next meeting with the Atobes," he stood to stretch his sore muscles. "We need to clear this up, so both parties would not get into brawl they would regret later."**

"**Okay," Onyx nodded. "I will tell Atobe-san."**

"**Tell him personally," he advised. "We wouldn't like the perpetrator to get away once he learned that we know the truth. He will find ways to get this bigger."**

* * *

The news about the Kinomichi stealing from Atobe spread like wildfire in a grassland in Hotaru's school. The nuns frowned at her as she walked through the hallway with her bag slid on her shoulders and books on her arms.

She could hear the malicious whispers of every female population of her _religious_ school.

"How shameless"

"How could she do that to Atobe-sama?"

"She doesn't deserve him at all!"

"How disgusting!"

"She should get expelled, causing bad reputation. Hmmph!"

And so on and so forth. They only people who stayed by her side is her friends. Even Murosaki got annoyed at the whisperings and gossipings. Once, someone wrote profanity on the school's restroom about her friend and about her. Like Bitch, whore, slut.. and so on.

She decided to act cold towards them again, she push them away.

"Hotaru-chan, are you okay?" Reina asked with worry in her eyes.

"Please don't associate yourself with me. I do not need your useless sympathy," she saw hurt in her friend's eyes, and she hated herself doubly.

"How dare you?" Murosaki yelled at her, but she ignored her. "How dare you?"

Since that day, they never approached her anymore. The bad rumors about them that linked to her stopped too. For most of the week, her only hope is Atobe's call, asking her to go on a date with him and the nights she spend playing tennis with him every time he visits the Midnight Tennis.

She look across the cafeteria, scanning for a free seat, when someone pushed her hard and her food and drink spilled on her. Everyone who saw this laughed, except for Reina's group, who eyed her silently but not offering help.

Her eyes met Murosaki's glaring one, and she dropped her gaze so that she cannot see the hurt in her eyes. She walk out the room while everyone threw things on her.

As she walk through the hallways. A nun saw her, "Kinomichi-san, why don't you go home for now?"

She nodded and get her things. That afternoon, she locked herself up in her room and cry silently. She called her grandfather and told him that she couldn't come to the afternoon practice. Her brother taking her chores from her.

"It's Saturday tomorrow. I could see him," she whispered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Hey," Atobe called out one of the girls batting her lashes on him.

"Yes, Atobe-sama?" she said seductively, which Atobe categorized as horribly screeching.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, Atobe-sama," she answered. Still batting his eyes on him.

"Could you come with me on Saturday? Let's go on a date," then he turned around.

"Of course, Atobe-sama," she squealed as she turn towards her friends.

_Let's see what you'll do, Hotaru_, he thought. _I will make you regret meeting me, as I regret it as well. More than you will ever know._

* * *

A/N: So that's it, minna-san! I really like to write their date already, but I thought, it would be great if I write it in another chapter. Don't you agree? And this is like a bonus chappy, so I wouldn't want to write long one in here.

Please read and review and follow as well. Sorry for any mistakes.


	17. The Parting Time

A/N: It's been a day! I thought I could type yesterday, however, I got in at eight and I think that that's too late to start it, besides, I am a bit lazy and decided to read manga. And my sister typed her chapter 4 of Hitsugaya Karin. For those who read, favorite, followed. And reviewed in Hitsugaya Karin: a big thanks! I wouldn't mention you guys, but expect your names on the said fanfic.

I want to clear some things: first, I mentioned Saturday but I didn't put any specific time, sorry about that. I would like them to meet before lunch, so maybe , eleven. Second, in chapter 15, the guys and Hotaru still meets together, while the girls- Murosaki, Reina, Mizuki, and Oda- decided to ignore Hotaru even though they are still concerned. I would explain more in the next chapters. Third, I may change the rating of the fic into M because of little smut, and some future violence, but I still need to look at it because I am still not there. On chapter fourteen, there's a bit smut there, but I stop it in an appropriate part because I do not have any idea to continue it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are Takeshi-sensei's.

* * *

Hotaru blinked. Atobe called earlier today to inform her that they will meet in the amusement park at around eleven. She thought of bringing lunch, but put the idea off. If she's going to a date with Atobe, she wants him to hold her hands, and he cannot do that if she's holding many things.

She looked at herself. She's wearing a white sweater with ruffles in the upper sleeves before flowing straight to her wrist where a buttons buttoned, like the princesses' gowns. She wore a black tights to cover her legs and then placed a red-black, checkered dress over it. The dress is mid-thigh long and has a criss-cross in the back. She wore an open black socks and red pumps on her feet. Her hair combed back with a simple headband. All in all, she looks great.

She smiled to herself. She want to be as presentable as she can in front of Atobe, besides, she needs to know about the problems occurring in both companies. Only Keigo could answer her questions.

She looked up to see if he arrive already. She's been waiting there for half an hour; he wouldn't ditch her right? She doesn't know what to feel about that.

She felt a cold breeze blew her way and she brought her arms up to brace herself. When another fifteen minutes passed, she look around to find a place to sit. She found a little café in front of the amusement park. She debated to go or not. The sore on her feet made up her mind, she'll just text Atobe where she is.

Unknown to her, Atobe already arrived. With a tow on his arms. The flirty girl beside him giggled as if something is funny, like she's being tickled by someone, and it annoys him big time. But he couldn't complain because this is part of his plan; the other girl, not the giggling, but if it will help him make Hotaru forlorn, then it's okay.

He and the girl, Maki- or is it Mari? he didn't care- stayed in the café when they arrived five minutes before Hotaru did. He's waiting to see if she will going to stay and wait for him.

His heart stopped a little before throbbing faster than usual when he saw her. She looks sexy and yet, innocent. The air around her suggests that she's in love, or something along the line. Of course she's not in love with him, how could that be?

She waited patiently at the entrance of the park with a serene smile on her face, she look so excited. He does not know if she'll go back to being cold and emotionless after he show up on her. He really wanted to know, but he restrained himself from going to her.

After almost an hour of waiting, he saw her looking around to look for something, or someone. Then she decided to go to the café where he and the other girl was. He thought, _Did she see me already? Is that why she's walking in here?_

Apparently, no. After going to the counter to place her order, a coke and hamburger, she waited for a while before sitting in one of the available tables in the small café.

She brought out her smart phone and seemed to send a message. He was startled when he heard a beep coming from _his _phone. Hotaru turned her head to look for the sound, a bit startled herself. She met his eyes across the room before she turned toward his companion, she couldn't hide the hurt and humiliation on her face. A sudden tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She lowered her head to obscure her feelings but she knew that it was too late.

Without finishing her grub, she stood up and walked out the café with lowered head and never looking back.

* * *

Atobe didn't plan all that at all. Yes, he wanted her to feel humiliated, and show her that she would not get anything from him, that nothing will stop him from dating other girls even though she's his fiancée, but the hurt and quiet acceptance that crossed her face and her beautiful eyes was not what he expected.

At that time, he felt bad. Really..really bad, like there's a heavy object laid upon his heart. A little while there, he almost regretted it. He closed his eyes to calm himself, ignoring the chatting voice of the girl beside him.

_This is good. This turned out great_, he thought. He wouldn't have to use the tickets that Oshitari gave him. But it's such a waste not to use them.

"Hey," he called the girl's attention. "Do you still want to go to the park?"

She beamed in delight, "Of course, Atobe-sama."

He sigh, "Come on then." He stood and walk out without waiting for the girl to catch up.

"Wait, Atobe-sama!" she run after him, poise forgotten.

He gave the tickets to the collector's booth before continuing to walk. He and the girl wandered around the park until two, stopping to rest because her feet and legs hurt. What kind of person use a three inches high-heel while walking around a big park? Mostly those who want to impress, but he clearly not. He thinks they're idiots, like the one with him.

"Atobe-sama," the girl leaned closer on his arm so she could rub her front richness on him. "should we go to the ferris wheel when the sun goes down?"

Atobe yanked his arm off of her, "No." He knew too well what will going to happen in there if they do, and he doesn't want what she's offering.

Still, they stayed until it was dark before going home.

* * *

Hotaru arrived home with a heavy heart. She restrained herself from crying as she walk through the corridors to her bed. She locked the door when she entered the room and went straight to her bed. She flopped herself in it and buried her face in her pillow to muffled her cries.

She didn't want the maids to tell her father that she's been crying, it will only lead to many questions and she doesn't want to answer anything right now.

She doesn't really know what to feel. She knew that she dates even though she is his fiancée, the private investigator made sure of that. But why does he need to let her see his ways? Did he enjoy it that much?

She cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up, it's already nighttime, eight in the evening. She went to the bathroom to change and toothbrush before going back to her bed.

She lost everyone in only a week. Her girlfriends, and Keigo. Her tears began to fall again and she wiped them angrily.

She reached on her bedside table's drawer and open it. There, rest a beautiful music/jewelry box, custom-made for her. She lifted it up and put on her lap. When she opened the box, a girl in frilly pink dress and a boy in a casual clothes, began to dance in a lilting sound of violin and piano produced from the music box. The song entitled 'Parting Time' by Rockstar played while the two figure dance together. They encircled each other and their limbs seems to fall in a constant pattern of his left arms raised with her right hand and the other hands are on her waist and his right shoulder. Obviously, the figures are him and her when they were kids.

A tear dropped from her eyes, singing the song along the music, "I remember the days... when you're here with me. Those laughters and tears we shed for years...ooh." Another tear dropped.

"Memories that we had, for so long it's me and you. Now you're gone away... you left me all alone..."

Their memories together crossed on her mind slowly as tears flowed from her eyes. Everything that had happened before he decided to go to Europe.

She continued singing softly, "Go on, do what you want... but please don't leave me... you'll break my heart... Hey what should I do? Babe I'm missing you...Please don't disappear, these are the words that you should hear... Time and time again I wish that you were here.."

She opened a little makeshift drawer from the little box where she put her wedding necklace. She wondered if he still have his. Maybe no, he already forgotten about her anyway. He didn't remember their childhood days even though he's older than her.

What happened to him to not remember? Is he really very focus on his tennis that he forgot all about the little girl he married in a tree house? Or he just let himself forget about her because she's not important enough?

* * *

**The same day, the private investigators, Red and Onyx, entered the Atobe compound to talk to their client. Or should I say, Onyx's client and Red tagging along. They have their evidence on Red's leather case bag where he put most of his folders along with his investigating materials.**

**Onyx called Daisuke the evening before and they agreed to meet in the rich man's house. Red whistled as the drive another mile just to reach the front door of the Atobe's mansion. "I will sell my wife just to have a grand mansion like this."**

"**You don't have a wife," Onyx pointed out with a snort.**

"**Yeah, I don't. But still," he said in a grin, which made Onyx roll his eyes upward.**

"**You and your silly thinking," he said merely.**

**They exit the car and a valet- it seems that Atobes have them too- got their keys to park their car somewhere. A butler is already waiting for them at the entrance. "Mr. Red. Mr. Onyx" he said, calling them in their code names.**

**They nodded at him, Red has his bag on him. "This way please." They followed suit while scanning the hallways they walked through. **

**They stopped on a door with a childish sign 'House Office' with garland of flowers and rainbow and clouds drawn on it. They chuckled inwardly. Red thought that his partner is lucky, he got the fun part of the bargain while he got the frustrating one.**

**The butler knocked on the door and a 'Come in' echoed from the other side of the door. The butler opened it and they entered. Atobe Daisuke greeted them with a bow. "Welcome to my humble home, gentlemen. I heard that you got news for me."**

**The man smiled reassuringly at them. He seem relaxed although the stress probably kicking in. And, what's so humble in his home? It's so big, so grand, and everything looks expensive.**

"**Yes, Atobe-san," Onyx said. "This is my partner, Red. He's the one who solved this puzzle."**

"**I wouldn't say solve," Red said, sitting down in front of the man's desk as he ushered them to do. "I just learned a few things, but I still am not sure if the motives I think about is right or wrong."**

"**Then please show us," the older man said.**

**Red brought out the picture and the documents he gathered about the man in the said picture. He showed them to Atobe and when he saw the picture, he frowned, "I do not think I know him."**

"**He's a former worker on one of your hotel," Onyx supplied, Red and him went through the documents already and everything match, even the DNA is on their hands.**

"**What hotel?" the older man inquired.**

"**From the Elysias Hotel in Hongo," Red answered. The Elysias Hotel is the largest in the area. "He was the manager of the workers (chambermaids and such) department and he got into some kind of misunderstanding with the maintenance department. In our report, it looks like the manager of the maintenance dept. went to you first and you fired him in an instant without listening to him."**

"**When was this?" he didn't remember.**

"**Approximately five years ago," the younger investigator said. "I apologize for saying this, but at that time, you were still a cold-blooded entrepreneur. And maybe, that attitude made him want to make you suffer of some sort."**

"**And to do that, he will make you hate your trusted partner and then, slowly, but surely, bring you down," Onyx continued.**

"**Hn," at that, he sounded almost like Keigo. "Then maybe we should investigate into this? To clear the Kinomichi's name. We need to tell them about this."**

"**About that," Red started. "Kinomichi's my client, please don't ask the details because it's confidential, but they are the reason why I am here that night when I took this photo on here."**

"**You were spying my house?" Daisuke's brows furrowed.**

**Red sigh, "Well, I guess I need to tell you instead. The Kinomichi's asked me to spy on Keigo-dono. As you know, he still dates even though he's tied on Kinomichi Hotaru. They just want to know what's happening on him, and I am lucky to be there that moment."**

**Daisuke nodded sadly, "I don't have any thing to say about that. You are right in saying that my boy still dates with another girl while he already have Hotaru-chan. Then please relay this to Kinomichi-san and tell him to meet me to talk about this."**

"**That's not the only problem," Onyx said. "Apparently, Kinomichi Hotaru's school learned about this happening and a bad gossip spread like a wildfire. She was harassed along with her friends, except until Wednesday, when she and her friends doesn't seem to talk together anymore."**

"**Oh no," Daisuke frowned. "Are you saying that she-?"**

"**Yes, Atobe-san. She's on her own in that school, even the supreme mother wants to expel her, or maybe give her suspension because, as the news said, 'she brings shame into our school'."**

**Daisuke gasped, "How did this spread so quickly? And why is Hotaru-chan the only one affected?" He recalled that Keigo doesn't have any problems in school.**

"**We still do not know the answers," Onyx replied. "Red and I will go through the documents and dig a little more about this guy here, and I will look about Kinomichi-san's problem in her school."**

"**That you do," he shook hands with both PIs "Thank you."**

**They bowed before going to show respect and farewell.**

* * *

A/N: Ah! So long! So long! A treat for you people. Please forgive me for any mistakes. Read and review. I hope to hear from you.

*Parting Time by Rockstar is a song composed by a Filipino male group/band from the 90s. Please listen to the music in youtube: watch?v=bPUOgRGv94I&hd=1

I think that the song is very appropriate for them, if not, please tell me and I may change it. I just didn't have any time to look for one so I just put this in.

Again, please read and review. And follow. I look like I'm demanding, but the truth is... I'm begging... I need inspirations, and you readers are mine. So please. Just tell me if you love the chapter, or you hate it. I wouldn't mind.


	18. The Hamasaki Ryokan

A/N: In my prologue, if you guys remembered, I typed that Atobe's first time to see Hotaru's expression is that time when he gave her the annulment papers of their engagement and the 'restraint order', if that's what it called. However, I always write in the next chapters about how he sees Hotaru's expressions without her knowing them sometimes, or she thought that no one see her but thought wrong.

I would say that it was like that so it would not appear that Atobe didn't entirely care about her and I want him to have a little glimpse at Hotaru's indifferent façade because, as I say, he's the only one she ever loved, and always will.

_WARNING: Amnesia's rating may change from rated T to rated M; most likely for the violence part that will occur in the next chapters, and although I said that I will not put any smut/lemon/citrus/whatever you guys call it, I still think that I may use some for the upcoming events. Also, you may find the following chapters grotesque or insanely hard to read because of the high violence._

I know that this fanfiction gets more and more darker, and even I don't like where it is going but I think that these chapters may help me bring out the most beautiful part. As some say, "There is no beauty without ugly."

**Bold letters are for the extras' parts.**

I want to thank **Helloimlxs. **Thank you very much for following and such.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

* * *

Two month had passed and Atobe and his friends are on his house again to have a pool party. He sat on a lounge chair underneath a big umbrella, his wallet, phone, and glasses propped in the table beside him. He called out his friends because he's getting bored and frustrated at the same time. It's been two months... two months.. and he still couldn't forget the despair he saw on Hotaru's face and it was haunting him every night in his sleep.

Once, he decided to get advice from one of his friends, Oshitari perhaps, because he was the one who gave him the tickets. But then, he decided not to. He remembered when they met after that fateful day on Monday, he was on his English class and the teacher was out because of a sudden meeting. Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido, and Jiro walked up to him and began asking about his date with Hotaru.

His answer, "_I don't know what you are talking about!"_

After that, they didn't ask any more. They always know when to bother their captain, or push him to the edge. But that doesn't mean that they do not talk about it in private.

Then he heard Oshitari and Gakuto's loud voice from the tennis club's locker room talking that maybe their captain and Kinomichi-san ended up in a love hotel and he did wonderful things on her. Or the date went wrong somehow and it upsets their_ dear _captain that's why he's grumpy.

What they didn't know was that he planned on hurting Hotaru's feelings; that every time he sees her on some of the occasions of upper-class families, she avoids him. His pride always stop him from apologizing to her. And he still thinks that his father is way closer to Hotaru if the concerns she gets from his dad is any indication.

He heard about Hotaru getting suspended or something, but he doesn't know if that is true. He eavesdropped once and heard that his father fixed some things on Hotaru's school so that he could protect her. Atobe was real pissed that time and he didn't eat dinner that night with his father again.

That's why he held a pool party because he wanted to relax.

"Our training camp is on two months already," Oshitari mentioned beside him.

"Yeah," Shishido answered. "I still couldn't believe that we won on the prefectural. That was really amazing." He looked at their captain with high respect in his eyes.

Gakuto, in his swim shorts and water dripping from his wet body, walked to them to grab his juice, and said, "Baka! You should already believe it!"

Shishido frowned at him before picking him up and throwing him back into the swimming pool. Gakuto gasped and coughed up before saying, "Damn you!"

Oshitari and Shishido just laughed.

When Shishido jumped in the pool leaving Oshitari and Atobe alone, the former turned towards his captain and said, "You're so silent. You've been like that since then."

"Hn," he murmured. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about," Oshitari said. "Did something wrong happened on your date with Hotaru-chan?"

"There's no date."

Oshitari's eyes went wide, "No date!? How so?"

"I didn't show up," he answered meekly, and Oshitari exploded.

"You ditched her!?" Everyone looked at their direction.

"I do not want to talk about that now," he abruptly changed the subject, "So the camp is two months from now? Why is it so late, why not sooner?"

Oshitari want to pushed the subject more because he's really concerned, so instead of taking the bait and just move on, he said, "And did you apologize to her? Did you call her to cancel it or you just didn't show up at all?"

When there's still no answer, he shouted at Atobe, "Are you insane? Do you know that by raising her hopes up then crushing it down, she will avoid you until even her shadow is not visible to you anymore!? Are you not thinking about her feelings?"

"What's happening here?" Shishido, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Jiro (who woke with a jolt because of Oshitari's loud voice), Chotaro, and Kabaji encircled them.

Oshitari point at Atobe, "Because our friend here ditched Kinomichi-san!"

"Ehhh!?" Gakuto, Shishido, and Jiro exclaimed. Kabaji's still poker face. The juniors Hiyoshi and Chotaro kept their mouth shut but also speechless.

"Uhhmm," Gakuto started. "I don't know what happened, but... did you and Kinomichi-san have a problem?"

"You are so proud to introduce her to us last time," Shishido said slowly, careful at his words but also want to knit his brows in confusion. "Are you.. Are we an idiot to assume that you like her? Because if we do, then maybe... maybe..."

"We really an idiot to see that you like her," Oshitari finished.

"I do not like her," he answered without emotion. He really do not blame them if that's what they think. Even he confused his feelings to like, but then he remembered that he promised himself when he met her that he would not like her. "I do not like her. I thought I did, but then she's just an emotionless bitch who is ready to do what her father wants her to do just so she could marry me and have our money"

"Do you remember when I my dad called me into the company?" he asked Oshitari who nodded, "He told me that a large amount of money went missing and found in the Kinomichi account."

They gasped. They couldn't believe it, Oshitari feels that he's going to hysteria or something, "You're saying that they needed a lot of money so they stole from your company's?"

"That's what I'm saying," he said, now that it's out, he could breathe a little.

"So, so she seduce you so that the two of you could get married?" Gakuto asked.

"No," he shook his head. "We are what you call engaged-since-kids," he explained. "Our father agreed to marry us off, that's what dad told me before they announced the official engagement thing. I just couldn't believe that they extort to something like this, isn't our union enough?"

"Maybe you should ask about that from your dad or to Kinomichi-san herself," Shishido advised.

"I'll ask dad but he never seems to get home early this past few weeks."

"He's reverting like he is before?"

"No, he explained that the lost profit is for the workers of our company and he was having a hard time going through with it because he doesn't want to have any anomalies and strike protest. I understand him. I also help when I can, sometimes I feel like I am a son of a politician, not a businessman."

Oshitari shake his head, "I still couldn't believe it." He saw her eyes while she stare at Atobe, that's an eyes of someone who knew love. But he considered, many woman love Atobe.

"Me, too," his friend whispered. However, he didn't get enough time to talk about it with his father, because he was busy with the intra-school tournament to figure out who will going to go to the camp. When he remembered about it, it's already too late.

* * *

The warm air brushes the skin of those teenagers running happily in the way towards their neighborhood. An older man scrutinized his subjects and decided to called out, "We are going to Kyoto for our training camp this year's Kanto." A whispers of pleasure rise at the excitement of those who are chosen to come with them.

"As you all know, the Fudomine and Seigaku decided to join us," a hushed of protest came out from the mouth of those who really thought that the idea is bad. But some of them just grinned. "We are to attend this camp with them to observe them and to practice with them."

"The three schools decided to contribute for the payment of necessities such as housing, food/drink, and such. We rent a ryokan near the camp field for us to stay."

"We are not going to stay in the camp?" someone asked in the crowd.

"No," Coach Sakari answered. "We will be very tired and we need a ryokan with hot springs that will help us relax." Several nodded at this. "That's it, go in the bus."

The selected members of Hyotei Tennis Club moved to ride the two buses that were parked at the back of their talking coach. Gakuto, Jiro and Shishido went straight to the back of the bus. Gakuto and Shishido so that they could get noisy as long as they want and Jiro, so he could sleep all the way to Kyoto.

"Why didn't we just take the bullet train?" Oshitari whispered.

"The coach want us to stay together," Atobe answered. "Besides, it really does look awesome for all of us to walk in there together like the Justice League or the Avengers."

Oshitari raised a brow at this, "Maybe it was the reason he decided to have a little speech earlier."

"Usu," Kabaji agreed.

The ride was so long that they decided to stop several times and took them almost five days. They almost meet an accident because their driver closed his eyes a second. Coach Sakari reluctantly drive himself. When they arrived, instead of looking fresh and cool like Batman or Superman, they all look like dogs who ran many times around a track for a week.

"Please, coach," one complained. "Let us take the train on the way home."

"Yes," he answered quietly. His eyes encircled with black marks and look like a panda because of the lack of sleep.

* * *

After getting fresh and had enough sleep, Hyotei are ready to go eat and dig in. As Atobe walk through the hallways of the Hamasaki Ryokan, he scanned his surroundings. The ryokan is not the same like other ryokan which sometimes very traditional in theme or very modern and doesn't seem to be called ryokan but instead hotel. It was a mixed of two.

To the right of the hallways is a floor to ceiling glass window where you can see the Japanese garden with a gazebo in the middle of the ryokan. It was three-story and much like a house but with commodities of a hotel, like elevator, verandas, bed instead of tatami/futon. Of course, the other wing has those, but the left-wing is the traditional part while the one where he's at was the modern part.

The ryokan was built like a rectangular building with another rectangle in the middle, like this: []. There's the front where people check in, the lobby, and the receptionist. The interior is very welcoming. There's a mantel in a make-shift receiving area, with a carpet and sofas full of pillows in a shade of brown, blue, and black. Very romantic for those who want to snuggle in there at winter. Near it was two coffee table and a large family table. You could also find restrooms and cafeteria in the first floor, front.

In first floor, left, the hallways to the right was lined up with paintings of famous artists like Leonardo Da Vinci, and the wall to the right is the glass wall. It's the same for the right-wing, just the reflection of it. The first floor is where they could find the indoor bath. The first floor, back is the same at the front without the reception desk and cafeteria. But most people crowded it because both walls are glass and the feeling is homey and comfortable.

Atobe is on the third floor, Tezuka's team and some of Tachibana's claimed those in the traditional side, but that's okay for him, not too okay for Gakuto and Shishido who want to sleep in a futon.

He was so deep in his thoughts about his surroundings that he collided with someone in front of him. "Oof," they exclaimed as they stumbled into the ground. A girl in a ryokan attire looked up at him with a wide eyes.

"S-sorry," she quickly apologized and started to collect the towels she threw in the air.

He help her by reaching for her right arm and pulling her up, "I'm sorry." When he looked up, his heart stopped at what he saw. The most beautiful girl is in front of him. This girl has wide, green eyes, thick eyelashes. A permanent blush made her look cute and innocent. Her skin is fair and pale.

She smiled at him at what he seems to be the sweetest smile. "T-thank you." She dashed, but not fast enough.

"What's your name?" he asked. And her eyes widened more.

* * *

A/N: Minna-san, please read and review and follow. I decided to have a lime instead of lemon. The difference is that it will not be in detail. But those chapters are still far. I apologized for any mistakes.

I don't really know what I am talking about as I explained how the Ryokan looks like. But as you can see from the two brackets I put, it's like that. I am satisfied for this chapter but I think that you and I will love the next one.

I just need to rest and I will going to type the next one later. Again, please _READ REVIEW, and FOLLOW._


	19. The Introduction to Peers

A/N: This is chapter nineteen! This chapter contains the part in which Atobe met this girl in the Hamasaki Ryokan who will change the course of this story.

_Warning: I am going to change the rating soon, but I decided that I will wait later, when the violence occur. It will occur on next chapter or two. Please wait for it.  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"_What's you name?"_ that was what he asked at the girl in front of him twenty minutes ago, and now, he was drinking a cup of juice with her in the cafeteria of the front lobby.

"Atobe-kun, "her sweet voice called out to him. "I-i still need to go back to my work."

He smiled at her seductively, "And why? Aren't you the heiress of this ryokan?"

She blushed so hard, he chuckled. "I... I was taught to do things for myself if I want to have them. A-and, my parents... they... they always send me here to help out every summer or winter break."

"But there's still class today, it's not until next week before the winter break starts." he said.

"I, I was home-schooled when I was a child. When I went to middle school, I don't know everyone and it stayed like that until I was in high school."

"But you are already a senior, right? Did you stayed friendless in the course of your study?" he asked. How cruel if she didn't get a friend, for someone like her who is sweet and cute, how can no one like her? With that thought, he grimaced.

"I made friends in high school, but my best friend was sent to a school in Tokyo and I only meet her from time to time," she looked down, couldn't meet his eyes.

He reached across the table and enveloped her hand with his, "Why don't you be with me instead? While we are here?"

"You guys have our ryokan for the next two months, right?" she began to relaxed around him. "We.. uhmm, we could meet... if you want to!"

He laughed, and several members of tennis clubs look their way, " Of course."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Atobe?" his roommate, Oshitari, asked.

"Tell me, why did I agree to sleep in one room with you again?" he answered back.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" he sigh as he sit in a chair after walking back and forth in front of laughing Atobe. "I didn't ask you if you already talk to your dad. I didn't ask you if you already apologize to Kinomichi-san. I didn't even ask you if you should go on without talking to her, but then you're here and flirting with one of the workers!"

As Oshitari barked out his concerns, Atobe's smiling face began to crumble until he heard Oshitari's last remark, " Oshitari, are you like that? Did I misunderstand you so much that I don't know you anymore? But I am going to answer your questions so you could leave me alone from now on

"No, I didn't get a chance to ask my dad if he was screwing Kinomichi, who cares if they do it? They could give me younger siblings for all I care. I am not going to apologize to someone who made a mistake to me first, and I am talking about her f**ing seducing my father. And seriously? I don't know that you think about social status when you choose a girl to fall in love with!"

"You're in love with this girl?"

"Now that you said it, YES! I think I love her!" he shouted. A startled sound break the emotion in the room. Both boys look and saw the subject of their discussion.

Hamasaki Ruriko looked at them with bewildered eyes as he look from one boy to the other. Atobe went to her and pulled her to him, smirking as she leaned to him, her knees are wobbly, "Hi there, sweetie."

She blushed, Oshitari shake his head before going out of the room. "W-what was that? I-is that true?"

Atobe isn't sure, but the hope and the shine in her eyes made him nod his head. She laugh in joy and out her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Atobe-kun."

"Hn," he murmured. (A/N: Nothing happened to them. Nothing!)

* * *

"This is Hamasaki Ruriko, daughter of this ryokan's owner," he introduced her to them. "She's, ugh, my girlfriend."

You could hear a needle dropped in floor because of the complete silence. "Congratulations," was a lacked of enthusiasm answer of those who heard it. They all know that Kinomichi is much, much better. She was their lucky charm and even Tezuka and Tachibana acknowledge her._ Isn't their captain think so too? What changed?_

The lacked of enthusiasm made Atobe childishly furious as he pulled Hamasaki out of the room.

"They seem not to like me," she said in a small, sad voice.

He looked at her, and said, "Don't worry, they don't have anything to do with our relationship," he consoled her in an embrace. She's so swet, so innocent. So... so vulnerable. She made him want to protect her, and dammit, he do want to feel like a provider, or a lover, when he's with her. _Didn't the matter about Tokyo doesn't cross his mind in the past few weeks he was in Kyoto because of her? _If the happiness and peacefulnees he was experiencing right now indicates that he love the girl in front of her, then maybe he really do love her even though he only said it before to stop Oshitari from mentioning troubles.

"But I want them to... I guess I want them to accept me, to open their arms for me," she look at him from her lashes, "I.. Do they not like me?"

"No.. no, they like you," he assured her. " I guess I need to tell you. I have a fiancee."

She gasped, "You.. you do? Why didn't you tell me?" She beat at his chest as tears flow out of her eyes, wailing. "Why Atobe? Why? Are you even planning to tell me? It's been a month since we started dating. Are you happy with me? Do you love her-"

"NO!" he embraced her again, this time, harder. "I am happy with you. I do not love her. I never did. It was an arrangement of our fathers. She.. she betrayed me too. Please," he cupped her face, "Please you are the only person I fell in love with until now. I do not want to lose you."

"R-really? But.. but how about her?" she asked.

"I will see to it that our engagement will be annul when I arrive home. Don't worry," he kiss her lips lightly. "after we graduate, we will get married. And I promise that I will never going to see her again, if that's what you want."

She lit up like a bubble, "I love you! I love you Atobe!"

"Sorry, I didn't propose to you romantically," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Oh, I'm so happy," she said again.

* * *

"**He's going to break their engagement," Hamasaki Ruriko, with a very believable blond hair and blue eye contacts, said to Bando Sei, the man behind the missing money of Atobe enterprise. "After their annulment, I want her gone completely. You know what you do."**

**He put his month's payment in his pocket, "Of course. Can I play with her first before I kill her completely?"**

"**Do as you like," she answered. "Just remember not to leave any evidence behind."**

**They parted ways like they do not know each other. They didn't know that there were two people listening in their conversation.**

* * *

"**Positive," Red said and Onyx nodded. "That bastard, he's going to defile and kill our precious Hotaru-chan."**

**Onyx raised a brow, "And when did Kinomichi-san became our precious thingy?"**

**Red pouted, "You're no fun, Shin."**

**Isuda Shin glared at him sharply, "You're the one to talk, stupid."**

**Red, also know as Sekami Tsuki, furrowed his brows as he pouted, "I got very close to her this last month. I still couldn't believe that he is going to break her heart."**

"**We cannot do anything about her heart being broken, Red, but we could help her save her arse if you just go and contact Kinomichi-san and Atobe-san."**

"**Hai, hai," he said as he stood up to make the two-way call. "What about the blond?"**

"**I will check on her, but because they met here in Kyoto, I suggest that you can investigate a little too," he said.**

"**I'm going to stay here as Keigo-dono is my subject. If this girl is connected to him somehow, I will call you. I will watch him like a hawk," he spread his arms to emphasize what he said and hit a waitress' tray.**

"**Gyaah!" she exclaimed. "Guahh!" he did the same. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

**Onyx shook his head. Sometimes, his partner is more a klutz than a five-year old kid. But then again, he doesn't have one, so what did he know?**

* * *

Hotaru didn't get expelled or suspended, but the mark of shame was engraved on her as every student whisper at the back of their hands every time she walk passed through them. Gutto Minchi laughed with her friends and chases her with words that full of hatred and derision.

When her best friend told her that the little bitch will one day going to marry her Atobe-sama, she exploded in irritation. She doesn't see what her Atobe-sama saw with the plain Jane girl namely Kinomichi Hotaru, but she learned that it was only an arrangement between two fathers who want to merge their companies, no love at all, wait... there's love, unrequited love on Hotaru's part. But who is she anyway? There are more beautiful women there who are in love with Atobe-sama, so she's only a one in a million.

When she heard from her friend that the company of Hotaru's father stole from the Atobe's, she was very angry, he couldn't stop herself and spread the rumors, when Hotaru's friends leave her to fend for herself, she felt pity on her but not sympathy. She pity her because from the start, no one really want to love her, to want her. She thought wrong. Kinomichi Hotaru made a great pack of friends who will going to protect her no matter what. And that made Minchi hate her more.

She remembered that day, almost four months ago, when she and her own group were laughing at Hotaru's miserable state.

"_So you are the one who spread those dirty rumors," Minchi and her girlfriends abruptly stopped their happy celebration when Murosaki Kame of class 1-A, glared at the fake boobs woman in front of her._

_She was walking to the back of the school to throw the trash when she heard those third year bitches talked trash about her friend and the proudly sound of their leader Gutto Minchi, saying how she was the one who spread the rumors and it went to the usual grapevine._

_She cannot forgive them. She and the gang avoided Hotaru for nothing._

"_And what if I am? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked smugly, a smirked cross her face._

"_Yes, I do," and she launched herself to the older girl. She gripped her hair and shake her head, the other one did too. The so-called girlfriends of the big bitch stared dumbly to them._

"_What are you doing?! Help me here," Minchi said to them, and they ganged up on Murosaki. But Murosaki is athletic and she's not the girly type. She expertly shield herself with the girl in her hands while those sissies attacked her._

"_Murosaki?" Reina said but the riot didn't stop. She gasped when she saw her friend fighting the upperclassmen. "Murosaki stop that!"_

_When she tried to get the bitches hands off of her friend, someone move their arms and hit Reina on her back, making her stumbled forward. "Ahh!"_

_Sooner, Mizuki and Oda arrived with their teacher. _

_All of them made their way to the principal's office and when asked what happened, they all talked at once._

"_She started it!" Minchi pointed at Murosaki. "She jumped me when she heard us talking about her slut friend."_

_The principal gasped. You see, she's the mother superior, "How unladylike! You talked like that in here and I will not going to think twice on expelling you!"_

"_It's not me! You spread those rumors! You are the one who started it!"_

"_It is not a rumor, it's a fact!"_

"_And how did you know this, Gutto-san?" the mother superior asked, getting a headache all of a sudden._

"_A friend of mine told me," she said. "You see, she seems to know a lot about Atobe-sama, and I believe her because she's my friend."_

"_Just because of that? You already believe her? Or is it because you hate Hotaru so much that whatever rumor you heard about her that will tarnish her good reputation is a nice experiment for you?"_

_Reina was brought to the nurse to patch the scratch on her knees and hands, and to see if they struck her in the back hard. Oda went with her and Mizuki went to get Hotaru before they went to the principal's office together._

_When they entered the room, the dispute is still on. The mother superior's eyes went up to her. "Kinomichi-san," she called out. "You've been going here too many times."_

_Hotaru's expression didn't change, but she nodded. While she and Mizuki walked through the hallways to the office, Mizuki updated her of what happened. _So it's those third years who spread those._ She thought._

_She knew what the mother superior's talking about. A week after the disaster date, or the attempted date, if it's more appropriate to call it that way, Atobe-san along with her father and the that they assigned for the case, told her that yes, Atobe's money mysteriously went to Kinomichi's but they think that it was a set up so that both family will break ties. The rumor is true, but the content and the behind-the-scenes was kept private._

_They told this to the mother superior and the teachers and nuns. Most of the nun said that they didn't even believe the rumor, but then, they were very judgmental when it broke out right? The student body didn't know it that's why they didn't stop bullying her or talking about her, and her friends still avoided her._

_For Mizuki to go to her readily and worriedly, she knew that there's a big thing happening. At first, she want to go and see for herself if Reina was doing okay, but Mizuki stopped her and said that Oda was with her already and she's not needed there. So here she was, in the principal's office again._

"_Kinomichi-san, do you want to tell them if the rumor is true or not?"_

_She nodded, and in a monotone voice, "Yes, it was true."_

_Minchi beamed and her girlfriends sighed in relief, while Murosaki and Mizuki gasped in surprise and disbelief.  
"... But it was all set up by a man who wanted to break the long relationship of Kinomichi-Atobe family..." at this, Murosaki beamed at Minchi whose eyes narrowed in disgust and suspicion._

"_And that was the truth," the mother superior said. "Atobe-san went here with Kinomichi-san's father to clear things up. We didn't want this to go on public because they are still investigating about it, so we let you guys to bully and talk about her."_

_She looked at Hotaru with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, Kinomichi-san. It seems that we couldn't protect one of our own, and we are very proud of our school's great success, but the truth is, we don't do much for our students."_

_Hotaru nodded again. "It's not your fault." _

Minchi, for once, tried to process all of these. When she learned about this, she and her friends were to keep quiet until they got the criminal, but it was eating her so much that she did one thing that will change everyone's life. She told this to the mastermind of this game: Hamasaki Ruriko.

* * *

A/N: Is that to your liking? Please read and review and follow. I will gladly appreciate it. I know it's a bit cliffie, but more to come. I promised.

I will be honest to you guys. I am a bit uninspired, but the urge to write got into me and I typed this and the previous chapter without any plan, so if you find it not in your liking, please tell me.


	20. The Annulment

A/N: I started typing this chapter yesterday, but it's too late to upload it already. I should say that I couldn't update on weekends and Fridays because it's my sister's time to use the computer. So while I update Amnesia on weekdays, she updated her Hitsugaya Karin on weekends, that's also the reason I typed several chapters in three days Mon-Wed, it depends on Thursday because our dad's home and both of us stay upstairs together.

_Warnings: I might change the rating to M in this chapter or the next. It depends on how fast I want this arc to end. After this arc, my original plot line will come back. Before writing this story, I planned on writing an after-the-annulment story, no beginnings or whatsoever, but then I thought that the story will not going to make sense if I just throw things out and the multi-chapters I'm planning would end by now. I estimated up to thirty chapters because that's my real plan, or more if the story made it possible._

I would like to thank **Angel That Cant Fly**-sama for following Amnesia.

It came to me that I put "Summer break" instead of "Winter break." I looked at it and thought that it's impossible to have a summer break when the prefecture happened around June or July, so I changed it. Please check the previous chapter to see any changes I made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

* * *

**Kinomichi Hotaru, because of you, my family should have been together, completed. If your mother didn't conceived you, my mother and my father wouldn't have the need to break their relationship. Because of you, my mother suffered. Because of you, I didn't experience the love of my true father. YOUR father.**

**Hamasaki Ruriko stared at the happy family picture of the Kinomichi family. She was seething with hatred and jealousy, she was cursing the reason her existence is not good enough for her mother. A bastard conceived from a jerk of a father. A loser. A weakling father.**

**Growing up, she was the topic of every person who knew her mother. A bastard, they said. And her mother. A pitiful commoner who whored out herself to marry a rich man.**

**And yes, that was true. Her mother seeks out for revenge and she cannot do it without the help of money. So she seduced a rich man in Kyoto, very faraway from Tokyo, so when she finished building her empire she'll crush her ex's.**

**But then, she died before even that would happen, and she left a bastard for a daughter to a man who didn't feel anything for her. Not even compelled to be with her, to love her, take care of her.**

**He married another woman, and even though he legally adopted Ruriko in his family, she never feel that she's part of his family. Yes, they feed her, clothe her, she have a roof under her head, but they never be there for her.**

**That's why she's more happy to stay in the ryokan in summer or winter breaks when she's not in school. Besides, like she told Atobe, she never had that many friends, because her friends are those bullies. She learned before that if she want people not to bully her, then she needs to become a bully herself. When she realizes that she became more and darker in the inside, she blamed Kinomichi Hotaru, her half-sister. **

**She blamed the hate she felt towards this sister of hers, and to their father. Her adoptive father's family treat her like an outsider, and sometimes his wife and children would order her around, mistreat her in every way they know.**

**At first, she tried to complain to her 'father' but he doesn't want to listen to her, he said that she's a bad girl for accusing his children of mistreating her. They humiliated her, and oppress her. She became worse as she grew older. She told them that she wants to attend school, and they let her.**

**That's where she meet the bullies, and because there are also bullies in her own house, she knew how to handle them. If she couldn't strike back at home, then she will going to strike back at school. That's where she became the evil incarnate, and no one seems to like her, other than those bullies.**

**They opened their arms to her. Wide. And welcome her to their own little world. She climb the ladders of hatred, self-righteousness, anger,evil deeds, until she became their queen. No one tried to stop her, because if they do utter one single word, something grand and marvelous would happen to them: accidents that lead to DEATH. And she have underlings to do it for her. **

**Every woman needs to have their hands clean, ne?**

* * *

Atobe grope his head. It has ached since dinner and he really needs to rest it or it will going to explode because of the pain.

"Why don't you go to your room and rest?" Oshitari said. He nodded before getting up.

"Ugh," he groaned. Ruriko trod hurriedly to him, helping him get up.

"Let me take you there," she said.

Oshitari tried to tell her off but Atobe said 'yes'. When they arrived at his room, Ruriko began to take care of him by looking for aspirin and water. She hand them to him and went back to look for something.

Then she returned with a wet towel and made him take off his shirt, "You need to take them off if you want me to wipe this on your body."

"You just want to see me naked," he said, smirking but doing what he was told to do.

"That too," she too grinned but became serious again. "You need to rest."

"Hai, hai," he flopped himself into the bed and she began to wipe the cool towel on his body. "Hmmm, feels good." he murmured.

She smiled sweetly before blushing. He laughed but then stopped abruptly because of the pain. "You're not hot. Maybe it's just stress. Go to sleep."

He put his arms around her waist, "Gyahh! What are you doing?" She fell on top of him and he held her there before answering.

"Hugging you, of course," he whispered. They look for more comfortable position and she found herself being spooned by him. "This..is.. embarrassing."

"Shut up and sleep, Hotaru," he said, not conscious at what happening and what he just said. His dreams are full of the night he held Hotaru like this.

Ruriko froze on her place. She gritted her teeth furiously. Hotaru. He said Hotaru. _I thought he doesn't love her. He said he never did. Grr! That damn Hotaru again._

And then she smiled evilly. _Sorry Atobe but your you will never see your Hotaru again. And you will live knowing that you lose her forever._

She went down to the cafeteria and asked for a chicken blood. She went back upstairs and poured some on the sheets. Then she took off her own clothing along her underwear and his remaining pants and underwear. She's going to make sure that Atobe will be hers in the end.

* * *

Atobe woke with a jolt the next morning. He held his head, not aching anymore but still blank from sleep. He felt a hot body stirred beside him and he stop in his tracks. His heart beating fast as he nervously shifted to find Hamasaki Ruriko, his girlfriend, beside him.

_What have I done? _His mind screamed and his eyes wide in terror. He didn't plan this to happen. Oh yes, they kissed, they hugged. But he never thought of having sex with her until their marriage night, if they will going to continue the marriage he promised her.

She's so innocent, she might be a virgin somehow. "Shit," he whispered and regretted it when he saw her opening her own drowsy eyes.

"W-what?" she asked, then saw herself, naked under the covers and all. He eyes went wide, hands on her mouth as she covered her gaping mouth.

"It's..it's not what you think, Ruriko," she started to cry. "Ruriko, listen. Listen, dammit." He shook her, "I am going to take responsibility. You don't have to worry, I promised that I am going to marry you."

"I am going to graduate soon," he embraced her. "We will going to marry."

"I can't marry you."

"What?" he shouted-whispered. Moving back a little to see her face.

"I can't. I'm still seventeen," she said, her hands shaking as she grip the covers to her chest.

"Then we shall marry on your birthday. Daijoubo da yo*, I will going to tell my father. We are going to meet with your family and talk about this.

"If you find out that you're pregnant, then please do tell me. I will try to make our marriage go on faster." She nodded as an answer, still speechless of what happened.

They took a shower separately and he helped her sit down because she said that she's still aching 'down there' and they blushed together. He ripped off the bed sheets that has her blood and throw it away in the laundry basket before ordering the chambermaid to clean it up and put another bed sheets and comforter.

* * *

**Oshitari nodded. "Yes, I will guard him and see to it that he's in good hands." That's what he told to private investigator Red. He approached Oshitari when he was on his way to get a can of drink from a vending machine not far away from the cafeteria.**

**They went to Red's room and the private investigator fill him out about what's truly happening. **

"**Maybe I should tell this to Atobe. He never did talk to his father because he try so hard to swerve away from this topic," he said thoughtfully.**

"**No," Red said. "What you need to do is tell me about any girls who talk to him, befriend him, or come to him, that way it's easier to learn about this blond who want to kill Hotaru-chan."**

"**Someone tried to kill her!?" he exclaimed. This is becoming serious, and he thought that it was a simple lover's quarrel with parents trying to iimpose their own opinion in their relationship.**

"**They are planning to do it. When or where, we still doesn't have a clue. We need to catch this woman first before we catch the man."**

"**And because you need him to be able to catch her, you still let him roam around Japan?"**

"**Yes," he smirked. "Your great at this, kid, are you planning on become an intelligence agent in the future?"**

**He snorted, "Then why didn't you just arrested them when you heard about their plan?"**

**Red froze, "Uh-oh. You're right."**

"**Of course I'm right."**

"**Shit! I need to call Onyx and rely this to him," he began to dial his partner's number. "He's going to kill me." He stopped again, "But then he's with me when we heard their plan, so he couldn't really blame me, right?"**

**Oshitari shrugged. One woman come to mind: Hamasaki Ruriko.**

_**I will going to watch you too, sweet smile-san **_**he whispered inwardly.**

* * *

"_What did she asked you to give her?" Oshitari asked the chef last night, when she saw Ruriko went in the kitchen of the cafeteria._

_When he doesn't heard any answer, he repeated sharply, "What did she asked from you?"_

"_A-a chicken...blood," the chef whispered in response, terrified at the young man's expression and tone._

"_What for?" Chicken blood? How mysterious.  
_

"_I- I do not know," he said before turning his back from him._

_Oshitari sigh and went to his and Atobe's room. He's shocked to see a naked Ruriko and Atobe under his sheets, their clothing are all over the closed the door silently and went to the other side of the building and crashed in at Tezuka and Fuji's room. _(A/N: Yes. Those two's room. A little yaoi-ness innuendo there, ne?)

_It was only fifteen minutes, how fast did they do it? Where is the chicken blood? What is that fake girl planning?_

* * *

"I am going back, I promised," he said to Ruriko. The teams are going back to Tokyo today and they are all going to use the bullet train. Who are in the right mind to use a bus when they knew what would certainly happen?

"Okay," she answered sadly, "Be careful, please call me when you arrive there."

Oshitari observe the woman. _What a great actress. _

They crowded the train and everyone start their own conversation. He turned towards Atobe.

"You really want to marry her?" he asked confusedly.

Atobe glared at him, "Yeah, so what?"

"Do you even hear yourself? You don't use 'ore-sama' anymore and you certainly didn't sound cocky while you said it."

"And? What are you pointing out?" his brows furrowed.

"You know what," Oshitari said in a very serious tone getting Atobe's attention, "You really need to talk to your dad. Please, Atobe. You have some things to know. Please."

Atobe stared at his friend. He noticed that his friend's restless and his eyes had bags underneath them. "What happened to you? You seem.. restless?"

Oshitari shoot daggers at the oblivious guy in front of him, "Are you kidding me? Or did you get dumb after meeting that girl?"

Atobe returned his glare, "Insult her again or you wouldn't see another day..."

"Pssche, who cares?" he shook his head and said, "Just do what I told you. Please talk to your dad. If I just have the right to tell you about this... but it's a family matter and it would not be right for me to tell you."

Atobe thought that it sound ominous, "Okay, I will. I really do need to talk to him about Ruriko-chan and I."

However, before talking to his father, he went straight to the lawyer he contacted to draw up an annulment papers and some kind of restraining order for Kinomichi Hotaru to sign up. Then he met with her before coldly leaving her. He didn't see the sadness and the tears welling up in her doe eyes. Kinomichi Hotaru, after some time of preventing her tears to fall, she sobbed silently while sitting alone in that place feeling the coldness of the night envelop her into an embrace of long winter solstice.

He went back to Kyoto to be with the girl he chose, and then returned to Tokyo to talk to his dad.

* * *

A/N: There you go, minna-san! Please read and review. Thank you very much. I apologise for any mistakes. I don't have time to check them because of the need to right more chapters, so bear with me please.

*About the legal marriage age in Japan, I didn't look that one up, but I think that they could get married at 18 but they couldn't drink alcohol until they're 20(?) Not really sure.

* And then, there's about the drawing up annulment papers and restraining order. I said that Atobe's already eighteen and in the U.S., eighteen years old could get their hands on papers if they like, so signatures are okay, I just don't know about Hotaru, she's only sixteen and maybe need a parent's consent, but do you guys really imagine Daisuke and Takuya letting the separate from each other? NO.

*Daijoubo da yo means It's alright or it's okay.


	21. The Regret

A/N: Is the story dragging or not? I know that the last chapters are not the best but I really like to update more. I didn't update yesterday because my sister typed her chapter nine of Hitsugaya Karin. For those who fave, followed and review for that one, thank you very much.

I think that maybe this chapter will going to be short because I don't really have time to type in. And people, please look forward for an omake. Valentine's Day Special. It will be next week, so I'm just saying. :)

_Warning: I think that the violence will start with this chapter. Please, I will try to be more discreet and just describe **some **of the grotesque parts. I'm not a violent person and if you observe that the violence is not described with appropriate words or not very 'action' enough, then please forgive me._

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

* * *

"Dad," Atobe called out to his father who is currently scanning a piece of document sent by Red and Onyx to him.

Daisuke looked up to his son with brows meeting in the center of his forehead, "Keigo, what is this?" He showed his son the pictures of him and Ruriko having fun in Kyoto."

"Dad," he measured his father's mad scale and decided that his father is in curious level. "That's what I'm here about. You see, I planned to marry th-"

"No," he said with a hard note in his voice.

"No?" his son repeated. "No? But dad, I love her!"

"You don't love her," Daisuke said desperately. How can he make his son see that he doesn't love this girl?

"How dare you tell me what I feel?" Keigo shouted. "Do you even understand me a bit? Do you even know me?"

He look at his son, misery reflected his eyes, "You're my son, of course I know you."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Don't disrespect me with words like that, Keigo," his voice became really, really hard... like the one he used a long time ago, when his Emiri hadn't died yet. "I don't know what's happening to you this last few months but then your friend Oshitari told me everything

"How can you even say that I am having an affair with Hotaru-chan? How could you even think that I didn't love your mother? You wouldn't be here talking to me like that today if I don't love her. Keigo, she's the reason I tried so hard to become perfect in your grandparent's eyes. I threw away the chance to be a father to you because of the pressure your grandpa putting on me but I didn't mind all of that because I love you and your mother and I don't want the two of you to suffer because I couldn't provide for the both of you."

"When I married your mother, your grandparents didn't like me," he recounted, he saw himself in the past again. He was in the past again. "I promised them that I will make a great empire out of my small business. They didn't tell me that your mother was sick, when they decided to move you and your mother to Europe... I want to come with you and leave all of these. But then, they told me that I wouldn't be enough for their daughter if I don't work my ass off so instead of living by your side, I let you mother and grandparents to take care of you."

"When you guys decided to come back because your mother couldn't bear not to have me with her anymore, you were so distant and because I don't know what to do with a kid hitting puberty, I kept my distance too. Which was a stupid move because we grew more apart and became stranger to each other. But then, you're not that strange to me. Your mother told me wonderful stories about you. The way she told them to me, I feel like I'm always part of your story too. My only regret is that I didn't try enough to be as close as this to you.

"Your mom died and it hit me like a bullet. It was so hard for me but I know that it was harder for you. You are the one who grew with her. She was the one who were with you from day one and I always think that I'm just a sorry excuse for a father and I don't deserve you. But I promised her that I will show my love to you, and you see that I'm trying to.

"Do you know why I chose Hotaru-chan to be your wife? Because she was like your mom, the one I married and the one I love. I know that you will love Hotaru-chan too and I believed that I was right. I have my proofs"

Daisuke showed Keigo a picture of him and Hotaru when they were kids, she was dress in a frilly, white dress and he have a casual on, a white tablecloth enveloped them as they slept in her small bed, a pair of broken-heart pendant were on each others neck in a red strings.

Keigo's eyes went wide and he let the picture fell as he gripped his head, memories from he was eight flooded in his head.

_"Ah, Hotaru-chan, come here," her father motioned her to come. "This is Atobe-san and his son, Keigo-kun."_

_She stared at the old man, then looked at the other kid again. "Nice to meet you, Atobe-ojisan, Keigo-kun."_

_"Hmm, nice. Your daughter has a very good attitude and personality." Her father laughed._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"Ahmm, Kei-kun," he heard a whisper in his back. He whipped his head off to see the girl who just talk. __Kei-kun? _How bold. She just met me and she's already giving me a nickname. "Would you like to play with me?"

_"Hahaha, you expect ore-sama to play with you? Who do you think you are talking to?" he glared. He saw her looked in the ground. He thought that she's going to cry, but then she raised her head with a sheepish smile, then she laughed. Creepy._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"What are you doing brat?" he growled. "Did you do that on purpose?"_

_"And what if I am?" Kei-kun said, rather cockily. Hotaru was afraid for him. The other guy is bigger than him, taller than him. She began to run to ask for help but she heard Kei said, "What? You want to play with ore-sama?"_

_She stopped, what the heck is he doing? Did he really want the other guy to hurt him?_

_"Huh, cocky. Then come, on. I will beat you, and you will see. I will make you do a dogeza."_

_"Hmm. Ore-sama will never do such thing. Not now, not ever," Keigo said._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"What? You are losing already. You still want to continue? Do you really want to be a laughingstock?" Keigo said, taunting._

_"I am not going to be a laughingstock, you are," the other guy said._

_Hotaru laughed out loud and pointed at the guy. She laughed so hard that both boy and guy glared at her. "S-sooryy..haha.. I..Just..haha..want..to make..a point," she laughed again._

_Atobe smirked._ _Hmm, this girl is interesting__, he thought. __Not the same with the other one awhile ago._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"I-it's okay," she whispered, a little out of breath. "It's not really hurt, ouch." she said._

_"What the heck are you talking about? You are bleeding," Atobe shout at her._

_"Do not yell at me," she glared. "It was your fault, you know."_

_"Why does it became ore-sama's fault?" he glared too. "You didn't need to do that. Who said to run and meet that thing for ore-sama?"_

_"T-then, it's my body's fault. A reaction," she said, then gagged, her eyes is closing._

_"Oh no, no you don't," Atobe was worried for another being for the first time, and it's because she was so stupid. "Hey, don't die on me." He realizes that this is the girl in frilly dress before._

_"Lol, what are you talking about? I am going to live and marry you, we will have four children, you know," she said, grinning._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"Kei-kun," she called out._

_"Hn?"_

_"Do not forget about us okay? Promise me you'll love me forever. Because Kei-kun, I love you." she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling like the first time they met._

_"Yes, Ho-chan, Ore-sama promise to love you forever and ever. And ore-sama will never forget about you, my little fiancee."_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"__I, Atobe Keigo, take you Kinomichi Hotaru, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." he smiled softly. He put the necklace on her._

_Hotaru giggled, "I, Kinomichi Hotaru, take you Atobe Keigo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She place the necklace on him._

"_As two hearts unite this day," Atobe said in a rather priest-ly tone, which made Hotaru giggled more, "groom, you may kiss the bride."_

_Hotaru's heart is beating faster. Keigo cupped her blushing face and lean forward. When their lips touch, they felt an electricity that made them jumped._

"_I..I guess that's it," he whispered. She nodded. Their eyes met, both grinned at the same time._

"Ugh," he moaned. "Ahhhh!"

"Keigo," his father went to him in a flash speed. "Are you alright, son? Are you okay?"

"Dad," he whispered. "I remembered. I remembered. Dad, I hurt Ho-chan," his tears flow from his eyes, he couldn't stop them. His heart feels so heavy, like someone is pinching it until it bled out.

"Dad, I need to see her," he said. "I need to see her. NOW." Then he ran away and calling for the chauffeur to drive him to Hotaru's house. To my Ho-chan, my little fiancée.

* * *

At the same time, Hotaru and his grandfather are silently drinking tea in the dojo overlooking a peaceful garden. This is where she go when she feels down, and her oji-san's presence is a great help for her.

And then, out of nowhere, a sound of a blasting gun rung in her ears. She look at her grandpa, already lying on the floor, crimson liquid flowing out of him, he didn't breathe any more.

"Wahhh!" she wailed, then darkness engulfed her as she felt the tranquilizers shoot through her body.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I just want for Keigo to realize his mistake and then when he tried to go to her, it will be too late, or is it? Drama! More drama! And yes, a cliffie. Lol

Please read and review and follow. I apologize for any mistake, I will try to correct them if I have more time in my hands. I know it was really short but then again I just copied and pasted, :)) besides, I just want to show you what happened before the initial violence, but as I said, I am not very violent, so when i killed her oji-san, it was silent except for the bang!

I know that I'm very evil for killing her grandpa when he doesn't come out very much, but it was a necessary for the next chapters to come. I would even give more parts for the Midnight tennis, her friends, and her brother whom I forgot his name already because he doesn't come out much.

And did you guys notice in the previous chapter? The prologue was out there, I just summarized it, so if you want to know what they talked about, go back to the Prologue.

The omake will be written earlier and I will going to post it on Valentine's day. Please look forward to it.

Once again, thank you very much.


	22. The Violence Ends

A/N: My sister pointed out that in first chapter, or more like, prologue, Atobe went to the airport to catch his flight to Kyoto to be with his 'Kyoto princess'. I shrieked when I realize that instead of going back to Kyoto, I wrote 'The Regret' instead. So in chapter twenty, I put that he went back to Kyoto then returned to Tokyo to talk to his dad. It doesn't mean that after the team went back from Kyoto, Atobe went straight to the lawyer and to Hotaru, he would be real tired because of the long trip, so it was more like a week or something.

_Warning: This chapter is full of violence. I will be more discreet and try not to describe the situations in a grotesque way. This may turn the rating to M._

To **sleepypuppy** (Guest) -san, thank you so much. I will try to update more. However, there will be test on upcoming months and I think that I would limit myself to one or two chapters a week. Let's see.

To **Echizen Dyoma** -san, what sensei? Lol. Are you talking about Hotaru-chan? Yeah, that's what I planned before, but then, I don't know. Maybe in the next arc after this. Oh, and I call this arc 'The violent arc', and you know why. :))

To **kirihara** (Guest) -san, thank you so much for reviewing. Yeah, I try to. Am I that bad for killing her grandpa, or what?

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

Hotaru became aware of her surroundings as she woke from her slumber. _What happened? _Then she remembered her grandfather. _Oji-san!_

She felt drowsy and weak. He tied her hands together in the bedpost, a kerchief was on her mouth and a blindfold covered her eyes.

"I know you're awake," a deep timbre sound of voice said. The he laughed evilly and she shuddered. "If you are thinking what's happening, then let me tell you. I killed your old grandpa one and a half hour ago. Hehe."

She groaned. She wants to curse him but she could not do that with the kerchief in her mouth.

"Ah-ah," he approached her. "You want to speak? I would like to hear your voice. It will certainly give me warmth." He jerked off the bandana and then slap her right cheek. She tasted blood as the side of her lips began to get swollen.

"Gwahh!" she shouted. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? Why did I do to you?"

"Bitch," he said. "I will slowly and painfully kill you. Now," he drew a chair next to her, "it wouldn't be fun if your dear Kei-kun wouldn't be here, ne? He needs to watch me doing you."

"I hate you! I hate you!" she bit back her sobs. She wouldn't show any single tear to this bastard.

"Hate me all you want, Kinomichi Hotaru," he leered at her. "but it wouldn't stop me from raping you."

Then he turned to his men, "Observe her carefully, don't take away your eyes away from her. I need to call the boss."

_There's still a boss? _Hotaru's mind screamed. _He's going to rape me. He's going to rape me. He' going to rape me._She chanted on her head, fear slowly gripped her as her heart beat frantically because of nervousness. Then she heard him come back.

"Now let's call your Keigo-kun. I'm sure he's been ripping his head off looking for you," he mocked. "ooh, he's picking up. Hello... I don't want anything, but I have someone you were looking for..hehe, if you want.. if you want to see her, then you need to bring one million yen in exchange of her... oh, you want to talk to her? Sure..."

He put the phone on her ears, "Kei-kun, I'm okay. Don't do what he said, he's not telling th-"

"Ooops, oops, stop right there," he retreated, "There you heard her, now come. This is the address." And he told him where.

"I want him to see your naked body first when he enter the room," he neared her before holding up her chin between his thumb and index finger. He crushed his nasty mouth on her and she tried to shake him off by avoiding it. "Dammit! Opened up."

When she refused to face him even though her jaw hurts because he pressed his fingers so hard in it, he yanked her shirt apart, tearing off a few buttons in the process. "Oooh, what a milky white skin." He reached down and feel her collar-bone. She shivered as chill run down her spine.

"N-no," she whispered. Then in a louder voice, "NO!"

"Yes," he recited. "yes, yes, yes." He then touch her exposed abdomen and she wriggled to get out of his hold. "Not so fast..." he gripped her shoulders to steady her. But before he can continue, one of his men called out.

"Boss, your pet came!"

"Okay, I'll be there," and he left Hotaru half-naked.

* * *

Atobe cursed himself. He went to the Kinomichi mansion and learned that Hotaru is not present.

"Don't you know where she went?" he asked the maids again. They were terrified by his heightened emotions and want to be out of his way.

"Maybe I know," a young boy's voice said.

"Young master," they gasped as the younger Kinomichi descended from the stairs. Atobe turned to see a boy around eight or nine years old.

"Where is she?" he repeated. He doesn't care who is this, he needs to know where she is.

"Oji-san," the boy answered. "She's with our grandfather. My name is Kinomichi Ryo, her younger brother."

Atobe nod an acknowledge, "Atobe Keigo, her..."

"I know you," he glared. "How dare you broke my older sister's heart? Now, why are you looking for her?"

"I remembered. Please tell me where your grandfather live."

Before Ryo could answer, Kinomichi Takuya desperately run towards them, panic-stricken, "Ryo," he said to his youngest, then turns toward Atobe, "Keigo-san, Onyx called, your grandfather's dead. They got your sister."

"What!?" both boys shouted.

"Dad, oji-san's dead? How did that happen?"

"I don't have time to discuss this. We called on the police and Atobe-san was already informed," they run hurriedly towards the car. "Atobe and I decided to meet on father's house. Come on."

They arrived in the crime scene and as they walk to the direction of the house, the police blocked them as they hauled out Takuya's father's body.

"Oji-san!" Ryo cried out.

"Where's Ho-chan? Where is she? Dammit! Where is she?" Atobe shouted.

"Calm down, son," his father appeared beside him.

"Calm down?" he turned to his dad. "Dad, i'm late. She's gone."

"No, she's not. We will find her," he embrace his crying son.

When both boys calmed down. Takuya, Daisuke, Red, and Onyx filled them out.

"So someone want us to break off the engagement and want to kill Hotaru?" he asked quietly.

"Nee-chan's going to die too?" tears welled up again in his eyes.

"No," Keigo said. "I will not going to let that happen."

Red and Onyx handled the law inforcers and Takuya handled the media. Daisuke is with Ryo and Keigo.

An hour passed without knowing what to do, and then they got a phone call.

"This is Atobe, who are you and what do you want?... Where did you bring her?... What do you want?... I need to know that you were telling the truth, put her on the phone..."

"Ho-chan... you, please wait for me... wait... wait! Put her back!" They heard a beep indicating the line was cut off. "Shit!"

After a frozen silence, "I'm going."

"Wait, son," Daisuke stopped him. "You need reinforcement."

"I need the damn money dad, a million yen. Not a reinforcement."

"He did not say anything about not having someone with you," he pointed out.

"We are coming with you," Onyx said.

"Yes," Red second.

"Okay, let's go," he ride his car with the two in tow and hit 0-90 in a matter of seconds. Red gripped the dashboard and the car's door, while Onyx sat stiffly on the back and his shoes planted firmly on the back of Red's seat.

"Atobe-san," Onyx called out, "You need to slow down if you don't want the cops to go after us."

Atobe pushed the breaks and Red and Onyx exclaimed, "Ooof."

He went back to normal sixty, but Red still feel his heart beating erratically. "That was awesome!"

And Atobe momentarily grinned.

They arrived in the outskirts of the city. The neighborhood is dark in every way. Garbage smells and black water stilled in the dirty canals. The building vandalized and windows were broken. Slums. The slums of the city of Tokyo. Perfect for crimes such as kidnapping and killing and... raping.

They looked for the apartment Bando mentioned. When they advance towards it, they saw two men with guns in their hands. They pointed their guns in Atobe's direction and they automatically put their hands in the air.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bando," he said. The they heard a scream of 'No!' "Hotaru!" he exclaimed and try to run inside but Red and Onyx hindered him from trying to do so.

"Atobe-san, you couldn't just go in there," Onyx said.

The man called out inside and a large man came into view. He smirked as he saw Atobe but frowned when he saw that there's two more. "You," he pointed at the younger man, "Come inside. The two, watch them."

"Yes, boss," they answered.

When Atobe entered the house, he didn't see Hotaru, then he felt the nose of a gun in his back. "Go on. Walk."

He complied and they crossed the threshold of another room, there Hotaru was tied in the bedpost and her shirts open. He turned to face the man behind him but he feel the press of the gun deeper.

He met Hotaru's eyes as Bando's man tied his arms behind him and made him sit in a chair overlooking the bed.

"And you will see how I defile and slowly kill your beloved before I kill you," he barked out a disgusting laugh.

"You're wrong!" Hotaru yelled hoarsely. "He didn't love me. He said he never did."

"Aww, how pitiful," another voice- a female- said. And Atobe jerked as he recognized her voice, then his eyes went wide as Hamasaki Ruriko, in a tight, leather spandex, approached them. Her eyes are dangerously insane and her smile is evilly painted with red. "Hi, lover..."

"Ruriko-san," he said, "W-what?"

She laughed and Bando laughed with her. "Put on a good show, Bando-san. Let's see how slutty that girl is."

"S-stop this, Ruriko," he said, his voice hard. "What kind of joke is this?"

"Do you think this is a joke?" her smile gone. "This is my plan, Atobe. This is what I like to see. You are just a pawn to punish my dear, little sister."

Hotaru's eyes went wide as well as Atobe. "You are not my sister!"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, whore," she yanked Hotaru's hair. Hotaru cried out in pain.

"Stop that!" Atobe shouted, he doesn't care about any gun; he desperately need to help Hotaru.

"Wow," she mocked. "Didn't you left this bitch to be with me, huh, Atobe? Well, Hotaru-bitch, my friend told me how you were slutty and self-righteous in school. Do you want to see me suck on you ex's d**k? Or do you want to watch Bando here to fill her with his fluid?" she turned to the said man who snigger violently, hands rubbing gradually. A perverted look permanently painted on his face as he ogled Hotaru.

He approached her and as Hotaru and Keigo shouted in mixed emotion, Ruriko laughed evilly as she walked out of the room, the sound of her laughter echoed through the hallways. She's going to get one of those men Atobe brought with him to f**k her.

She stopped as a cold tip of a knife pricked on her skin, little drop of blood oozing from her broken skin. Red, a private investigator, black belt in different kinds of martial arts, rotate her arms and put handcuffs on her hands.

"Game over, Hamasaki-san," he whispered in her ears. Ruriko smiled sadly. _I wished for this day to come. I wished that one day, someone will going to tell me that everything's done. Finished. Ended. Now I can go to prison and indemnify I put them through._

Several policemen entered the house while they hauled out Bando's men and Ruriko. Atobe relaxed as he saw them arrests Bando.

"Take this tie off," he said to one of them. He went directly to Hotaru and drape his shirt on her. He watched as she silently put it on her. She couldn't put the buttons together because her hands are shaking, so Atobe did the task instead.

He then pulled her into his embrace and they silently cried together, relief washed over them. He kissed her on her forehead, in the tip of her nose, and then her lips. Long, hard kiss.

They stayed like that when the room went silent as the policemen gave them privacy.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Please read and review. Sorry for any mistakes. I tried so hard to make this perfect. I will reread this tomorrow. Thank you very much.

Yehey! Violent Arc: Mission Accomplished.

Is it too dark? Too dirty? Too dramatic? Too OOC? Or is it alright? Did I typed it right? What mistakes did I make?

POLL:

What do you want for the next arc?

Takuya's curiosity about Hamasaki's birth. What really happened in the past, and Kinomichi and Hamasaki are sisters?

More Ryo and Atobe brotherhood. More OC moments (Midnight Tennis, Hotaru's friends, Minchi and her group, Ryo's friend Ken, etc.)

She couldn't take all of it and went to America leaving Atobe behind, then go back after ten years. Then a new arc begin?

Any suggestions?


	23. The Sound of Her Voice

A/N: I decided to do both one and two. The idea of Hotaru going to America doesn't seem acceptable because by then, I would do a bug time skip and I don't like it. Then, I couldn't wait for any suggestions because you people got three days to answer but I never get anything, so...

_Warning: I decided to turn this fanfic back to rated T because, as my twin sister pointed out, it was not that violent, and I was even thinking that I did a pretty good job getting it as violent as I can. But then I told you guys that I 'm not a violent person. *chuckles_

_Also, if you spot any mistakes from the previous chapters, please forgive me. I didn't have time to get into it and edit it because it was my sister's time to write Hitsugaya Karin. I stayed away from the computer because she doesn't want me to see how she was doing with it._

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

* * *

The events from the past few days were handled by their father and the private investigators they hired to manage the case. Ren and Onyx think that the case was very personal for them because they've gotten really close to their subject even though it was against their policy. Hotaru and Keigo were sent to the hospital for check up to see if something broke up or if they had internal bleeding. Keigo needed a couple of stitches but rather than that, there's nothing critical about him. Hotaru remained silent and traumatized, and even though Keigo was always with her, she doesn't seem to be enthusiastic about it as she always do in the past.

Why not? He just dumped her, then went to see his 'lover' before telling his dad about her. And then, Hotaru got kidnapped and the mastermind of all of these was his girlfriend.

Hotaru remembered what happened before the police officer got in and prevent any more drastic moves from Bando...

"_Hmmm, very silky," he murmured as he sniggered. He brushed his fingers on her collar bone's skin. "So soft."_

"_No! No!" she shouted along Atobe's "Stop that! Stop it, I said."_

"_Tee-hee," he leaned and nibbled the base of her neck. She shuddered and wriggled away from his grasp without a good outcome._

_Atobe get up from the chair and lunged forward to Bando. However, Bando punched him and Hotaru saw how Keigo lose his footing and drop to the floor. She sobbed and roared as she watched Bando beat up Keigo._

_Keigo miraculously got out from his binding and return a punch. Keigo's punches are stronger than Bando's because he use them always in tennis. What do you think the hundred swings for? It is done to get the muscle powerful so that even if he swings his arms while playing tennis for long hours, it will not worn out easily._

_Then the police officer entered and arrested Bando while Keigo went to her to take off her bindings. Her wrists were bruised by the rope they used to bind her. She clung to Keigo and he carried her out of that should be better. The ordeal was done and the bad people involved were arrested._

_However, she could still feel Bando's hands on her, his mouth on her neck, his teeth. It gives her nightmare even though she's awake. The trauma will not go away._

They had a viewing for her grandfather's wake. She still could not believe that the grandfather she loved so much died while she was with him. Her father got interested on Hamasaki's case and he dug up to see if the other girl was telling the truth.

The answer is no. Hamasaki Ruriko was not Takuya's daughter nor she was Hotaru and Ryo's sister. She was the daughter of her mother and a guy whose name was not mentioned for privacy, the same guy who Takuya caught making out with his ex-girlfriend he thought he loved.

Hotaru, now in her room in their villa in Karuizawa, sigh in her sleep. The soft feeling of the fluffy bed sheet and soft, big feather pillows did nothing to thwart her torment. She sweat in her sleep and fidget as she remembers everything that had happened.

The mother superior didn't mind if she didn't come to school for another week (Winter break passed already), she said that for someone who experienced something as horrible as her experience might need some time to recover.

But the days are dragging and she was bored, if not terrified. She always go at the back of the mansion where her playground when she was a child is still up and maintained for Ryo. As for her brother, he wants to come with her but their father didn't let him because he needs to attend his school even though he was intelligent and can easily catch up with something; the same as her sister.

He did not cry though, only once. It was when he saw his grandpa's body being hauled up by the paramedics in the stretcher. After that, his eyes remained dry, which make Hotaru worry. She would rather see her brother cry out all the pain he was feeling than watching him store it inside of him to show that he was okay even though he's not.

She got up and went to the bathroom, take a shower and then dress into her tennis outfit which consist of shorts and t-shirt- Haruto's clothing- without the wig. She went to the tennis court with her racquet and two tennis balls. This is her way to relieve stress and heartache. To exhaust herself until she couldn't think anymore because of tiredness.

The tennis court has a wall in the back where she can practice her tennis by herself if she does not like to practice with someone. She dribbled the ball into the asphalt and then hit it to the wall. As it bounce back, she hit it again, then again and again.

She was doing it without a care of her surroundings, ignoring the presence of someone who was watching her.

* * *

Atobe can't take it anymore. He need to see Hotaru. He need to talk to her. He needs her, period. He will get crazy if he do not go and see her, but he was in his room, in his bed, getting rest and trying to 'take it easy', as his father called it.

A vein popped as he yelled for a maid. "Y-yes, Keigo-sama. W-what is that you need?"

"Can you send my father for me please?" even though irritated, he still has the tendency to become polite. Eh no, that was what they taught him in his childhood. It was engraved into every drop of his blood to respect even if the people around you is lower than yourself.

"H-hai," the unfortunate maid replied and almost run to get away from him. When his father entered the room some minutes later, he said, "I want to get out of her. I need to breathe fresh air."

Daisuke walked to his son's room's window and opened it. A cold wind penetrate the air. "There, you have it."

"Father," he said patiently, but sarcastically, "I mean, I need to get out of Tokyo. With things happening, I need to go some place where I can relax. I know that you can handle those things that has bothered us since this event leaked out to the media, so please let me go some place where I can find peace?"

His father's eyes captured his, "Son, even though you say that, you can't. You're not dead yet, you can only find peace if you are dead but I wouldn't let you leave me so early. I will kill you first before I let that happen.

"Now," he sat down at his son's bed, "if you are looking for some place where you could relax, then I have somewhere that I can recommend."

Keigo raised his right brow when he saw his dad's teasing smile, "I don't think I would like it..."

"No. You will love it?" his smile turned to grin. He fetched his phone and dialed Kinomichi's number, "Hello, Takuya?... Yeah, I want to ask, is it all right for my son to visit your mansion in Karuizawa..."

Keigo's heart throbbed. _That's where it started, _he thought. It is where he met her. He could not still believe that he forgot about those happy moments he had with Hotaru. Sometimes, he castigated himself from forgetting about her.

Oh, how much he must have hurt her. He disliked himself for doing those unreasonable things to her.

"...Okay. Got it," he heard his dad answered back before turning off the phone and look at his son with a huge grin in his face. "He said you could go."

* * *

So now he arrived unexpectedly in the Kinomichi's mansion in Karuizawa. The maids rushed in to meet him, they lead him to his 'room' and told him that the young mistress is at the back if he wants to see her. He cursed his father in his mind as he walked out of the house into the back. He remembered going here and challenge that maggot for a guy. He also remembered how he patiently teach Hotaru on how to play tennis.

"Did she continue to practice?" he muttered as he walk through the tennis court, noticing that it was open. His hands itched for his racket but his father told him to leave it. He said that he knew he would get stubborn and play tennis if he want to. And he's right. He really do like to play now.

He heard the sound of a ball hitting the wall. He sauntered to the back and halted as he saw his ex-fiancee beat the ball continuously to the wall.

"Huff, huff" the sound of her breathing is heavy and it seemed that she's been doing it for a long time now. Then he saw the ball returned. Hotaru looked at it sharply and with a swift move, she let it pass her slightly before quickly rotating her body clockwise and let the ball deflect off the racket which naturally adds topspin unto the shot. _Higuma otoshi, _his mind screamed. His ex- fiancee know how to do Fuji Sysuke's Higuma Otoshi.

Hotaru opened her eyes when she felt that someone was watching her. It was too late for Atobe to hide himself. The ball flew towards her and she caught it with her racket.

"What... what are you doing here?" she asked. It shocked her, promised.

Atobe couldn't answer. He was rooted where he was because of shock and awe. When he did, he said, "You just did Higuma Otoshi!"

"What does a bear have to do with the technique?" she asked, brows furrowed. "Besides, you didn't answer my question. Do you really want me to get in trouble again? Or better yet, get arrested because I am a hundred percent sure that your contract said that I shouldn't show my face in front of you."

Her tone sound hurt and dark that he flinched, "H-ho-chan..."

Tears suddenly fell down from her eyes and Atobe's own widened. He tried to get to her and embrace her but she put her hands in front of her as to stop him from moving closer to her, "Don't.. don't call me that! You are not my Kei-kun!"

Then she run towards the house, leaving a stunned Atobe Keigo.

* * *

At the dinner, the two silently eat their food. The supposedly yummy food taste bland on Hotaru's mouth. She called her dad and asked him why Atobe Keigo was currently living in their house and his only answer was a cold "Just because..." Then hung up on her.

She noticed that he was wearing their 'wedding necklace' and thought _What the hell? What does he think he's doing? Does he really think that I would fall for him again? _It was still fresh on her mind the day he made her sign that contract. Her heart constricted.

"Good night," she said as she stood to go to her room. He followed, or so she thought. He opened up the door of the empty room beside hers.

Her eyes went wide when he caught her looking at him, "Good night."

They have lived under the same roof for two days. They do not talk to each other except for "good morning', 'good afternoon', or 'good night'. Hotaru believed that if someone didn't came up with those words, she and Keigo wouldn't say anything to each other.

And then, she went to her old tree house. Same as her playground, the tree house was restored and maintained also for the sake of Ryo. Instead of the girly interior, it was full of a boy's toys and boy theme color. Although her little bed is still there, it only cramped the room because Ryo's bed is there also.

She dropped her notebooks when she saw Atobe sitting in the corner. He looked up and nod at her, which she returned. She turned her back to walk out but her pride made her stop. Why does she need to get out of her tree house if she own it, not his.

Silence engulfed them. When she couldn't take it anymore, "What are you doing here!?"

He raised a brow, then smirked, "Let's play house again, Ho-chan."

She felt her face heating up, "No! Go out!" Go out!"

He went serious, "Do you not forgive me, huh, Ho-chan?"

"Forgive you?" she asked incredulously, which made Keigo frown, "Why? What did you do wrong?" she continued sarcastically.

Atobe did not come up with an answer. He made a lot of mistake concerning about her, he doesn't know where to start.

"I will only forgive you if you beat me in tennis," she challenged.

He snickered, "Deal."

What he didn't know is that she beat him up before. As Haruto.

* * *

A/N: I didn't type two chapters tonight. I just didn't have time, besides, it's Monday, the school starts on Mondays. So bye- bye. Please read and review and follow. I apologized for any mistake.

Does he sound whiny? Lol.

Was that a cliffhanger? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review.


	24. The New-Found Friendship

A/N: This chapter is solely for the purpose of Hotaru and Keigo's tennis match. Best of three, I think. They have five game in the match and the first one to get three wins win. And also, I want to clear up why Hamasaki is not Takuya's daughter, meaning, I am going to the past where it all started. Maybe a little bit of Kunana and Takuya (parents of Hotaru) lol XD

Eurie (me): What do you think about the previous I uploaded yesterday?

Moe (my twin sister who used my account to upload Hitsugaya Karin): It was great. You need to write more about Hamasaki's past, it feeels like you need to say why. (She said that it lacked information.)

Eurie: Oh! Later, I am going to type the next chapter about Ho and Kei's tennis match.

Moe: Yeah. Oh, I was left hanging yesterday, lol. I even got excited to read it because I know I will love it.

Eurie: Later...

Moe: Oh, and yeah. When I was reading it, instead of 'his girlfriend', you put 'his boyfriend'. I want to laugh harder but grandma's sleeping already and I don't want her to wake up. (This is the reason we have a schedule on typing/ using computer. Someone needs to stay with grandma.)

Eurie: Yeah.. Lolol. I was reading it to see if I made a lot of mistake and then I read that part and I just laughed. I have the urge to go back to the computer and retyped it.

Both: Lololol

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine. (Every techniques and how it's done was from: wiki/Category:Techniques)

* * *

"But I don't have my racquet," he remembered, frowning. His health is okay because he relaxed while staying in Hotaru's mansion. Just watching her relax him, calming him.

She sweat-dropped then frowned in return, "Why didn't you bring it?"

"My dad made me," he put his hands on his pockets then looked at her with that expectant eyes.

A vein popped, she gritted her teeth as she told him, "Wait here. I'll get my old racquet." She run to the house fast, trying to get away from his presence.

She went to her walk-in closet to look for it, when she couldn't find it there. She went back outside into the storage room beside the house.

Atobe saw his ex run from here to there like a hordes of devils are chasing after her. She went in the storage and open the light.

"It was here somewhere," she murmured to herself as she rummage through her things from when she was a child. "Aha!" She brightened up when she saw her racquet from two years ago. It was relatively new but she got another one after the certain racquet gave her several bad luck. Like the time when most of the third years in her tennis club bullied her and they broke her other racquets. This one was with her so nothing happened to it.

But she got so angry about it that she told the coach about it. They were kicked out of the team and never return. Their reason they bullied her was because Hotaru became their fukubuchou even though she was only a sophomore and they were envious of her.

Atobe saw her approaching. Her hair is in ponytail but it swings side to side as she walk towards him. Her eyes glittered as the sunshine reflected on her pupils. She was breathtaking.

"Here," she shoved the racket to him. "It was old. I used it for a year before I put it in the storage. Come on."

She put a cap on. The adjustable hole of the cap hugged her ponytail. When her sharp eyes look at him, he thought he saw Echizen Ryoma just now.

"You can serve first," he said. Confidence from him shined and it blinded her.

"Hmmp," she moved back to the serving line. She dribbled the ball then caught it in her left hand, she twisted her wrist a little and hit it above her head. She gripped her racquet like she usually do for a slice serve, but instead of brushing the ball from 9 o'clock to 3 o'clock, she did it from 7 o'clock to 1 o'clock. "American Twist," she silently said.

Atobe swung and raised his left foot simultaneously stepped behind his right foot, as he usually do every time Echizen do his twist serve on him. And then maintaining a sideways position, he sliced the ball to return it. The ball flew straight to the net.

Hotaru expected this so she used moved to near the net without him noticing. Atobe gasped as the ball went back to him immediately unexpected. And even though he could return it without any difficulty, she always appears there before he could strike the ball.

When he lose sight of things because of bewilderment, he confusedly hit the ball to the air, making it a free ball. Instantly, Hotaru is in the air and smashed it to the ground. "15-love."

"Hehe," he chuckled. His veins are pumping because of adrenaline. He was burning with the desire to have fun, and only fun. "You've been practicing."

She threw a cocky smile on him. And as expected, the match went up to four games.

"I will definitely win," she said to herself.

"Because you don't want to forgive me?" he asked miserably.

She frowned at him, "Yes and no. Yes, I want to beat you. And no, it's not because of that."

"Then what?"

She just turn her back on him. He shrugged. He's going to win. He got a lot of experience, he faced tougher opponents than she is. He couldn't believe that they even get to play the fifth game, but then, he was ill and everything. _That's your excuse, _his mind mocked him.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered silently.

"I need to catch my breath first," Hotaru said before she went to the opposite bench three meters away from him.

He growled, and Hotaru gave him with a quizzical face, "W-what?"

"What are you doing there?" he asked her. Yeah, why does she need to sit so far away when there's another bench between them?

Hotaru didn't answer and gulped down some of her water from the battle. When she turned towards Keigo, she's shocked to see him swing the racquet in a seething manner, as if to break it. When she backtracked, her eyes widened and said, "STOP!"

She went to him and grabbed his arm, putting his other hands on his shoulder to help lift herself up because she couldn't reach his hand that was in the air. Since she was in a hurry to get to him, she trip on her foot as he glanced at her. "Gyahhh!"

"Ouch!" they clamored when they fell as he tried to catch her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he bellowed, still hugging her protectively and yet he trembled with fear.

"Wha... what," she moved a little away from him, and let his hands slide to her waist as she put hers in his shoulders. She blushed furiously when she met his eyes and scrambled to get off of him.

"Hey!" he stiffened as she unintentionally bumped her right knee into his precious jewel. He cried out in pain, clutching his endangered private part.

Still blushing, she kneel beside him and said, "A-are you okay?"

He gave her a dirty look, and tried to get up. He propped himself into the bench and pushed his body up painfully.

Hotaru peek at him, and said shyly, "I.. I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

Atobe berated himself for making her show that kind of face- ashamed, hurt, sad, "No it's okay. There's no problem. It's just that I think we cannot have four children anymore."

"Ehhh!" she felt her cheeks burning. "W-what are you talking about?"

Atobe cackled as he watch her clamber away. "Come on, let's continue the game."

"You'll see, I'll beat you," she grind her teeth.

"Heh," he raised his right arm and rest the racquet on his shoulders, "Just try it."

"Oh," she pointed her racquet towards him, "definitely, I will."

* * *

_We were just rallying, _he thought. And then, without him knowing, he realized that the distance she was running was getting smaller and smaller until she stay in the center-back while turning her body with only her foot moving, creating a crescent shape in the court. _T-this is Tezuka zone. How can she do it? Is this really the girl who went down the stairs with an emotionless expression? Is this the real her?_

_Yes_, a voice whispered in the back of his head. Hotaru is someone who is girly in her own way but could still manage to act like a tomboy if she wants to. However, right now, as she swing her racquet, light made her hair shine and sweat of concentration glistened, he thought, she look so graceful and so attractive.

The ball went past him and he smiled gently as she called, "Game, set, and match. I won!"

"Good game," he smiled brightly and Hotaru brought her arm up to shield her eyes. "It's your fault I lose though."

A vein popped as she glared at him, "It's not my problem that you were not paying attention."

"Hmmm," he chuckled, before reaching for her right hand. Electricity made them jumped away from each other but not so far away that he couldn't reach her if he wants to. "But it is. I was thinking of how alluring you look just now that I want to ravish you."

A blush crept from her collar-bone into her face, "N-nani! Hmmp, I'm not forgiving you!" She stomped away but he run after her.

"Ho-chan, please forgive me," he said. The king is kneeling, asking for the forgiveness he know he doesn't deserve. He felt so sad that tears welled up in his eyes. They glistened as he looked up to see her face, and she felt compassion and love filling her heart. Her own tears fall as she leaned towards him and embrace him with the heat of her love.

She slowly went down to get to his level as they continued to hug each other, silently crying.

After a while, she said, "I still can't." He stiffened, but listen anyway. "I... you hurt me so much, I still recall what you did, and every time I do, I couldn't stop the pain I always feel. I' m sorry. I'm sorry."

He didn't answer, just hold on to her. He felt like someone just stab his heart but he couldn't blame her. He blamed himself for hurting her.

"Stop saying sorry. I shall be the one to apologize for hurting you so much. It was an insult to make you sign those worthless papers and to think that you... you seduced my dad, or something."

He stopped when he felt a dark, menacing aura coming from her. She pushed him angrily and snarled, "Me? To your old man? You think he would like someone who's as flat-chested as me? Not that I care about that..."

He remembered the picture of his mom in her teens, wearing only two-piece bikini. His mom was well-endowed somehow, and he shook his head to answer the girl in front of him, "Sorry, it's just when I heard about the money going to your account and then my father worrying about you..."

Hotaru like to smack him somehow, "Che! That's what I'm telling you. When did you became so dumb? I thought you were smart than that? Aren't you the president in your school's student council and the captain of your tennis club?"

"You know what, Oshitari asked me about that too," he said, "somewhere along that line. I don't know.. maybe, it started when I met you?"

"Don't blame me!" she smacked him in his shoulder. He caught the hand and entwined their fingers, she reddened. "Damn you!"

"Friends?" he asked. He look hopeful.

"... friends..."

* * *

~*~OMAKE~*~

Haruto entered Atobe's mansion. 'He' heard from Red that Keigo and his friends are having a party for beating Fudomine in the semi-finals and 'he' sneaks in to see what's happening. 'He' roamed through the halls into the swimming pool where the people are.

'He' instantly spotted Atobe on the crowd, wearing nothing except for a pair of trunks. 'His' eyes travelled across his chest , then to his well-defined abs and then to his biceps and triceps. "He' blushed as 'he' imagined those powerful arms around her.

'He' shook 'his' head. "No, no, no, no, no." 'He' chanted louder and louder.

Oshitari saw 'him' and approached 'him', " I saw that you are looking. Do you want me to..." he indicated for Atobe to come and 'he' nodded 'his' enthusiastically but unknowingly. When 'he' realized what 'he' did, Atobe's already in front of 'him', "Wahhh!"

He and Oshitari chuckled, then the latter whispered something to Atobe that made him grin. Atobe lead 'him' into a room and 'he' stiffly stood in the center of it, waiting for something to happen. When 'he' didn't feel Atobe, 'he' look just in time to see that he was bringing his trunks down along with his briefs.

'He' shrieked and covered 'his' eyes. _What the heck is happening?_ 'He' looked between 'his' fingers and saw him laughing without a sound. "He' got so pissed that 'he' yanked 'his' wig off and throw at Atobe who look so stunned when the 'boy' became girl.

His eyes narrowed on her and with a predatory eyes like a tiger, he jumped her and she fell backwards into the bed. Then he began loving her.

* * *

A/N: It was so hard to write Atobe! He's too OCC huh?

I apologize for any mistake. I decided to write about Kunana, Takuya, and Hamasaki's mom tomorrow. I need to upload this, lol. I decided to put on omake for my Valentine's Day gift for you guys. It will be until tomorrow or on Thursday (California time). This was from chapter 8: The Game. Although, this does not happen, I just think that it would be cute.

Please read, review, and follow.


	25. Valentine's Day Special

A?N: Hello, minna-san! I apologize for any mistakes I made in the previous chapters. I don't really have any inspiration right now, but I kept typing because... I don't know *sigh

Well, this is the promised Valentine's Day Special. I will make it short though, so that I can still type a normal chapter. I don't have time to think about what I am going to write, so if you find this chapter crappy... just shrug and read the next chapter.

Moe: You made him sound like a gay or something when he brought Haruto in one of the rooms.

Me: I didn't!

Moe: But why did he 'attack' Haruto even though he didn't know that she was a girl?

Me: Oshitari whispered something to him... No! No!

I reread that part and it really does look like it was a yaoi. LOL

Well, if you guys want to know what Oshitari whispered to Atobe. :)

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

Atobe walked on the way to the tennis court of Hyotei Gakuen, his entourage was composed of a glasses-guy, a sleepyhead, an aerialist midget, a once long-haired cap-boy, a gentle giant, a foolishly kind kouhai, and a contact lenses fellow. If you describe him, you probably say that he was:

Handsome- always the first one that girls see

Rich- who wouldn't want their boyfriend to buy for them?

Cool- not as an ice, but as a wind

But that's what other girls think. Kinomichi Hotaru, in a twin braids and a large reading glasses that almost cover her entire face (a fake one, she really doesn't need it), followed the 'king' with her eyes as the group entered the tennis court. She fell in love with him a long time ago, heck, they were childhood friends. But what is it with him? He ignored her, didn't talk to her, and always walk passed through her.

Is she that shameful to be with, or to be seen with her? For her, Atobe was:

Arrogant

Self-centered- but that isn't true, and she knows it

Irritating- because she always gets irritated every time he ignores her

She ran to the rest room while hauling her backpack. She pulled out her wig and a couple of boy's clothing. When she get out of the restroom, she's now Haruto, the cute and cocky tennis prodigy.

* * *

Atobe watched as his teammates play with one another. He refused to play with anyone of them because he was waiting for him. He saw him enter and Atobe narrowed his eyes as Haruto pay no heed to him. He tried to calm down and keep his cool.

"Play with me," he said as he approach the younger boy. What age, he doesn't know. He looks like and elementary school boy but Atobe doesn't want to assume. Sometimes, even a high school student can stay as small as they want (probably not, no one wants to stay small).

The boy turned to him with a bored eyes, "Huh? Did you say something?"

A vein popped somewhere around his face, and he couldn't hide the fact that he felt humiliated. His teammates, especially Shishido, laughed so hard. Most of them kneel to the ground and pound it, as if to show that it was so hilarious they could just die.

And they did. As Atobe threw daggers at them, someone could probably say that if only his glares could pierce, then most of them have died. Haruto could not stop her chuckle but when she feels his menacing aura, she looked up to see that dark clouds swirled behind him. His face was so scary that Haruto stopped abruptly, not because she was afraid, but because she doesn't want to anger him more than she did already.

"Okay, I will play with you," she unconsciously reached for his hand like a normal girl would do if they are leading a guy somewhere.

Atobe stiffened at the touch, then blushed so hard (something that everyone do not see everyday). He was embarrassed at the warm feeling he felt from the boy's small hand, and it flows in his veins into her heart and his heart throbbed faster than usual. "H-hey, my hand."

Haruto halted and reddened also. She released his hands so fast, as if she was burned. "I... I'm sorry."

Because of embarrassment, she failed her serve that made her more embarrassed. This turned into anger and she attack him unusually and impetuously that she was defeated in a matter of minutes.

_This is too much, _she said inwardly and run away. Her wig fall off in the process, wild black hair trailed along her. Atobe watched. Too shock to move or speak.

Oshitari picks up the wig and waved it in front of Atobe.

"Positive," Gakuto said. "He's a she."

"USU!" Kabaji agreed.

"He deceived us..." Shishido gritted his teeth in frustration.

"He's a girl," Atobe repeated. "He's a girl."

Oshitari, didn't mind the consequences, smacked his captain in the back of his head, "When did you became so slow? Go after her!"

"Yes," the king answered. When did the two switched places? "And don't tell oresama what to do!"

Atobe did run after her but he couldn't find her anymore. He lose her trail. "Dammit!"

* * *

One week had passed since the incident. Haruto didn't visit the club anymore. Atobe vexed at little things, obviously in bad mood. Every single day.

As usual, Hotaru sits on her bench, hair still in twin braids and the ugly glasses covered her face. When Atobe's big group walk passed through her, he suddenly feel the urge to look in her way. He stopped as he saw a girl with long black hair and a big eyeglasses. On impulse, he approached her and she looked up. Dark blue meets deep black. She gasped. He stepped back.

"A-Atobe-san," she whispered in a hoarse voice. _Kei-kun, _her heart murmured.

"You are?" he asked. _I saw that eyes somewhere before. _Haruto wore contact lenses with orange-brown coloe.

Hotaru did not answer immediately, "K-Kinomichi."

"Kinomichi-san, do you know a girl with long black hair? Much like yours?" the other tennis players stopped to watch the drama in front of them

"Uhmm," she hesitated. "Yes."

Atobe placed his hands on her petite shoulders and shook her as he asked excitedly and nervously (another out of character), "Where? Who? Can you give me her name?"

Hotaru put on a serious facade, she tried so hard to deflect the pain she was feeling, "Why do you need to know about her? What do you plan to do with her when you learn about her?"

"I don't know," he also put on a serious face, "Tell me. Tell me, and I will not bother you anymore."

"She's gone," she paused before walking away. "She said she doesn't want to see you."

"Look her up," he said to Oshitari who only nodded.

* * *

"Kinomichi Hotaru. Played tennis since six years old. Her coach was an eight year old boy who named Atobe Keigo," Oshitari peer on him. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes," Atobe answered. _I don't remember her... Who is she exactly?_

"She's your fiancee. Your father and her father decided to marry the two of you when she was three and you were five. You met each other after three years. The report doesn't say much but all in all, she was your first love," Oshitari looked up from the papers in his hands. "Now, my question is, how in heaven did you forget about her?"

"I don't know," he furrowed his brows and gripped his aching head. "She's my first love? But how? That plain girl..."

"Oh, but she's not plain," Oshitari brings out a picture of a girl in a sundress, her hair is free from any hair tie. A huge smile reflected into the camera, bright eyes shining with happiness.

He stared at the picture and a flashed of images flooded his mind. A laughing six years old Hotaru in her frilly pink dress, and Hotaru in a boy's outfit, "because dresses are not comfortable to wear". That's what she said. "Ho-chan... Ho-chan is Haruto."

"That's what I thought too," Oshitari grinned at his captain.

"Thank you," very rarely said by the proud king.

* * *

The school stormed in chaos as girls from every class ambushed Atobe to give their chocolates to him. Honmei chocolates, bought chocolates, imported chocolates, and local chocolates. The school reeks of Valentine's Day. Full of flowers, especially red and pink roses, chocolates, blushing boys and girls. Couples who are planning for their dates after school ends.

Oshitari's glasses glinted as he received some of the chocolates made/brought for him. Gakuto and Shishido compared the amount of chocolates they received, fighting in the process. The gentle giant Kabaji also received a fair amount of chocolates, saying 'Usu' as a thank you. Jiro was bombarded with a lots of chocolates while he was sleeping, while Hayashi didn't get any because his girlfriend glares at the girls who approach or thinking of approaching him (yeah, I like the thought of him having a girlfriend even though I don't mention him much). And Atobe is going to look for Kinomichi Hotaru.

The third years and second years part ways and went to their respective classrooms. There, Atobe found a blushing Hotaru waiting for him. She has two bags on each one hand.

"Ohhh, looks who's here," Oshitari said.

"I still couldn't believe that Haruto is a girl," Gakuto said, grinning at her.

Jiro remained silent, while Shishido glared at the girl. He still cannot forgive her for deceiving them. Atobe stared at her intently, making her blush more.

"Are you not a first year? What are you doing here?" Shishido asked sharply. He received several glare from his teammates.

Knowing what to do, Hotaru bowed at him, and she said in a very cute way, "I'm sorry, Shishido-senpai!"

He blushed furiously which made Gakuto and Oshitari laughed so hard. Hotaru bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh herself. She offered him his chocolates, and give the other two theirs also. When she turned to Atobe, he leaned down on her and whispered something that made her blush more. "Hai," she murmured in answer, and he give her a sweet smile. Then it turned into a smirk and she stomped her foot in his. "Your chocolates."

"What about those?" he asked.

"F-for the other guys," she stammered. "I planned to give them theirs personally."

"Hn.." Jealousy? he doesn't care, as long as she's with him by the end of the day.

Atobe waits for her in front of the gate. Several girls who exited squealed and snickered as they try to catch his eyes. When he saw Hotaru walking to him, he grinned. "There you are."

"Here I am," she answered, returning the grin. "Where to?"

"Secret," he answered. They lace their hands and fingers together as they walk all the way somewhere... dim and romantic.

* * *

A/N: It's not what you think! I know it's kinda boring in the end but I need to go to sleep. Sorry, I thought this is going to be short, but end up longer. I couldn't write something for the actual Valentine's Day on February 14 because it's my sister's time to write her story, Hitsugaya Karin, and my cousin's birthday is on that day, we need to help out on some preparations.

Please read, review, and follow. Thank you very much.


	26. The New Arc

A/N: I know right! Atobe's so OOC. I'm sorry Under A Cloud-sama, I'm murdering your fanfic, I can't stop myself. It is really hard to right Atobe without him being an Ooc, however, I read in Prince of Tennis Wikia that Atobe is very gentlemanly or something in the dating games, lol. Well, when I read that, I thought, "What a bishie!" and/or "Host Club?!"

So sorry, Cloud-sama!

Oh well, I've been waiting for followers to review and other readers to follow and review but there's no one so... Just Thank you very much for those who viewed it!

A big thanks to **yaoilovekassy. **

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

"_...friends..."_

That's what she said but Hotaru regretted it afterward. Why did she need to say that? Why did she gave in so quickly? Is she that foolish to open up to him, much less to accept his friendship?

She stomped angrily at the hallways of St. Rose's Academy, everyone who saw her either shook in fear or sweat-dropped after seeing the most elegant and graceful lady of their school turned into tomboyish woman.

They all think that the abduction made changed her attitude. They said that she did a 180 degree turn of attitude but Hotaru does not care what they think about her. She always been like this since she was a child: frilly dress in front of her parents and grandparents, and shorts and shirts when they're not around.

Hotaru banged her classroom's door and went inside grumpily. Reina run to her when she saw her, "Hotaru-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning," she grumbled. When everything was solved, her relationship with her friends had gotten stronger because she doesn't need to pretend to be someone else anymore.

"No can do, Kinomichi-san," Murosaki said, she grinned as the said person glared at her. "Why are you so grumpy today, huh?"

She sneered, "None of your business, Shiro-koi (Shiro's lover)."

Murosaki turned red. Everyone except Hotaru knew about the close relationship that formed between the two in the Tanaka family's party, that's why Hotaru held a grudge towards them. She used their new found love as a teasing weapon.

"You! You..." Murosaki tounge-tied turned around and put her arms in her chest before pouting in the air.

Mizuki laughed, "Ho..ho..ho.. Such a sweet, young love!"

"You're the one to talk," Oda pushed her glasses up her nose. "Aren't you dating the blond boy?"

"Me!?" she shouted indignantly, "Where did you get that? No way! Come here and I'll grind you in the wall!" And they began to chase each other around the classroom. Hotaru watched them before turning away to hide her satisfied smile.

"Oda-san! Mizuki-san!" their homeroom teacher called them and they went to her with heads down. The school also changes after Hotaru's case. The Mother Superior realizes their mistakes for the past years and she went to all out reform of the school. _"... we only think about our reputation, not thinking about the happiness and pressure we put our lovely students through... this year's next semester, we are to change our school system... we are going to allow our students to open up sport clubs that allow them to sweat and compete with their strength... we need clubs that will help our students, who are girls, to defend their selves... and so on and so forth_

The school personnel smiled sadly because after the announcement, different girls who wants to play different sports come up to them, and they were shocked to learn that there are really people they prevented to grow because of their silly rules. Of course, they still have a limiter, like the student council looking through each club, every month report from the club's progress, the fees that each member pay to maintain the club needs to be check upon, etc.

But the students were happy. Well, not all but still. When Hotaru came back from Karuizawa after her rest (if getting mad at Atobe could be called relaxing), those who appreciated the new system greeted her with gratitude everyday that Hotaru told them to stop it or she's going to ask the Mother Superior to turned back the old system. They stopped, but the show their gratitude to her by inviting her in their club events.

That was two months ago, and now she entered the Tennis club's locker room. Her after school sport club. The only problem with having sport clubs is that they need coaches and the school needs to hire them. When the school announced it through the media, many coaches rushed in to do the interview. Chaos occurred, coaches fought each other, badmouth each other, and some also challenge each other to show who's greater.

Those who started it didn't get hired. Even though the Mother Superior agreed to this new system, she doesn't like people that would cause bad reputation for her beloved students. And those coaches would, if they have their chances.

One day, Murosaki dragged her along with the other girls and showed the Tennis Club application to the Student Council who agreed so readily, turned out that they owed Hotaru their positions. Why? Because even though the Council is there, they didn't stand out much and they don't have anything to do except for a little mishaps from time to time. They said that they're getting bored and having authority over clubs like sports are great.

They said that they are not going to abuse their positions and they will be fairly good at their job to accomplish what they are made of. Like the other girls, they thanked Hotaru so many time, which she only returned with her smile.

When they started, she learned that they didn't have tennis coach because they were late to submit their application. Hotaru roared in frustration and made them run twenty laps around the court. The school needs them to have their own coach but a teacher to supervise them is accepted. They said that Hotaru would be enough for them and they didn't need a coach.

Hotaru managed to persuade them that if they want to compete with other schools, they need to have their power up and everything. She said tat they need a coach and she knew one.

"Coach Murata," she said as she approached their female coach. "I would like to run you of the training ingredients I thought up last night for our training today."

"Ah," said the 5'7 coach, her hair's tied in a black tie and in her t-shirt and gym pants. "Okay, Kinomichi-san."

The teacher chuckled when she saw how hard the training the little captain made for her teammates.

* * *

Atobe couldn't play for the first games but his teammates showed how strong they are without their captain by going through the quarter finals. Now, after he was cured and ready to go, Atobe was going to play for their team in the quarter finals against Kugarawa High's Tennis club.

Shiro smirked at Atobe, "Ready to be beaten, eh, Atobe-san?" His teammates paled and turned violet, Shiro ignored them.

"And you are?" Atobe asked cheekily.

Shiro felt a vein popped, "Don't forget me. I'll tell you, I'm Tanaka Shiro and you're going to pay for hurting Ho-chan."

Atobe's smirk fade and looked as seriously as ever, "Ho-chan?"

"Oh... you forgot about her already?" Shiro still couldn't forgive this guy who hurt his friend so much. "Or you really didn't care about her at all that's why you always forgets about her?"

Atobe turned to his right to meet the wind and the sunlight. His hair fluttered and a silver, broken-heart shaped pendant glittered. "Forget? Maybe, but I remembered now." He smiled sweetly as he said this, making those who saw it stopped. Those who know him and his personality couldn't grasped Atobe and sweet smile in the same sentence. Cocky or smirk or even grin, but not sweet and soft or anything that sort.

Shiro stopped mid-tracked, "Hmmm, then I'll just beat you." And he walked away with his teammates who are shaking in embarrassment and fear.

"Who's that?" Shishido asked.

"My ex's 'best friend'" Atobe answered nonchalantly.

"You mean, Hotaru-chan?" Gakuto queried. Atobe ignored him.

"What's wrong with him? The way he said ex... was bitter?" Gakuto turned to Oshitari.

Oshitari shrugged, his glasses glinting, "I don't know."

* * *

"That was explosive," Shishido breathe heavily. "I don't know they're that good."

Oshitari said, "According to my sources, Kugarawa Gakuen rose rapidly in the past tournaments in both the District and Prefecturals. The way they rise just like that is the same as Fudomine or much greater. Their new captain Tanaka Shiro is a second year and he was respected by his fellow teammates because he is a great leader. Not only that, he is an all-rounder and could do the Insight."

With that, all turned to Atobe, "Hn."

"All 2, huh," Atobe smirked before walking out of the court to warm up somewhere. "There's still time."

"Oi, oi," Shishido's brows furrowed. "I'm not defeated yet."

"Yet is the key word," Oshitari snickered which made Shishido grit his teeth.

* * *

Atobe faced the wall and start beating the ball into it. He remembered the last time he talked to Hotaru.

"_Hey, I still have a matches to play. Will you go and watch? I think that everyone would want their charm in the game."_

_She didn't answer, instead, she dialed something on her phone and the next thing he knew, she was asking the guard to escort him outside._

"_Hey! Hey! Hotaru, what's the meaning of this?" he yelled out to her._

"_I'm sorry, Keigo. I realized that I still cannot forgive you," as she said those words, tears falling out of her eyes._

"Dammit!" he returned the ball hard. It bounces to the side and he didn't get there fast enough to return it back.

"Tsk, tsk tsk," he heard somewhere beside him. When he look up, he saw a girl shaking her head from side to side.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Is that the first thing you ask when you are talking to someone you do not know?" she held out the ball to him. "How rude.."

He swiped the ball out of her hand and said, "Then who are you?"

"Murosaki Kame," she held out her right hand, which he shook.

"Atobe Keigo," he answered. This girl got guts on her. "Now, what do you want?"  
"I'm Tanaka Shiro's girlfriend," and with that, she blushed, which made his blood boil.

"What does that guy... Oh," he said when he realized something. "You're Hotaru's friend."

"Uh-huh," she grinned. "Don't worry, I am not here to grill you. Just warning though, my other friends might and Kinomichi's here. She's cheering on our side."

With that, she left a very stunned Atobe. _Grrr.. so what?_

"Who cares if that girl cheers for the other team," he fumed. He went back to the court and scanned the other team's side. He saw Hotaru cheering on, "Go Yuto-kun! GO GO Go!"

"What is she doing on the other side?" Oshitari asked him.

"Yeah, what is our lucky charm doing there?"

"She knew the other guys on the other team," he answered. "So who won?"

"You're next," Shishido said hotly. "Show them what we've got."

"Relax, Shishido-senpai," Otori said. Putting his hand on Shishido's back.

* * *

Atobe stepped in the court, his tennis racquet is on his shoulder being held by his right hand. He looked at the other side and to see Tanaka Shiro stepping in in his graceful movements.

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't win!" his girlfriend shouted and everyone from their team sweat-dropped. Hotaru and the other girls were laughing hard as Shiro stumbled on his own feet.

Shiro glared at his girlfriend who returned it with an innocent smile.

"Kugarawa, Tanaka serve," the referee said.

"Let's do this," he said and started the match with a Flat Serve.

The match continued and the two players want to overthrow each other. The both breathe heavily and ounce after ounce of sweat dropped regularly from them.

"This is fun, don't you think so?" Shiro asked Atobe.

"Hn," Atobe smirked.

Atobe set his hands between his fingers and he grinned as he saw an opening on Shiro's field. He put on a force in his spin and the ball twirled around into the ground before bouncing to the other direction. Shiro stopped as his eyes went wide. He tried to use the insight earlier but unfortunately, he couldn't see any blind spot on Atobe's field.

_This is the last game, I couldn't let him win..._

He put a huge amount of backspin when he returned a ball from Atobe. Unknowing to Atobe and to the other watchers, the ball touches the ground and instead of bouncing, it spinned there for a matter of seconds before rolling towards the net without the bounce.

Atobe stared at it, "Kuso," he whispered quietly before looking to see Shiro grinning.

"That's the Zero-shiki!" someone in the audience yelled.

"How could he do that?" Gakuto shouted to no one.

"Go sweetie!" Murosaki cheered on, the other girls including Hotaru grinned.

"I can't let you win, Atobe-san," Shiro told him. "My girlfriend is watching."

Atobe went from relaxed to serious.

"Oi, Atobe," Oshitari called out."Don't let him provoke you."

"Too late," Shishido said.

Atobe srerve and the rally went on. Shiro gaped as he saw dark and crystals. Frozen crystals around him. _What is this?_

"This is the true form of Insight," Atobe answered his silent question, as the ball went passed Shiro. "World of Ice. I can see through your many blind spot, and I will use them to my advantage."

"Can't possibly," Shiro said.

The referee called out the winners and even though the other team lose, they cheered on.

"Good game," Atobe told Shiro. Shiro looked at him with a blank face, then broke into grin.

"I bet Haruto-kun could beat you up for me," he said as his eyes searched for Hotaru who hide behind Murosaki.

They bowed and shake hands before exiting the court to the tournament ground.

* * *

Hotaru went to the near vending machine and popped out some of her cash before pressing the Ponta button.

"So hot..." she sighed as she stood in front of the vending machine while drinking the juice.

A boy her age with a white cap on whistled his way to the machine. He glanced at her before turning his eyes on the thing.

"You're Echizen Ryoma, right?" she tried for a conversation.

He looked at her again, "Hn?" His wide cat eyes questioned silently.

"I'm Kinomichi Hotaru," she smiled at him. "I know you from that party at the Atobe mansion before."

He just stared at her and Hotaru is losing her patience, "Aa."

"You kissed Ryuzaki Sakuno on the lips and started making out in front of everybody," she said loudly, causing the boy to blushed furiously and lowering his head to hide his heating face. He turned his back to her and walk sluggishly. He bumped on a pole before straightening, trying to regained his missing dignity.

Hotaru laughed heartily at the scene she witnessed. _A Tsundere? No, he's not violent, just a little mute and shy._

"What are you laughing by yourself over there?" she heard Atobe's voice behind her. When she turned, she saw him and his teammates.

Before she can answer, Reina appeared beside her. "Hello, Atobe-kun. Nice seeing you again."

* * *

A/N: To be continued. Sorry, I couldn't write anymore, lol.

Thank you everyone who take their time to read and review and follow. I will going to check any mistake later, so sorry if there are tons of them. I also try to write another one today to make up for those four days I didn't type. You guys know the reasons... My sister type her Hitsugaya Karin on weekends, so... Well, please read hers too.

I apologize for any mistake.


	27. The LISTSTA

A?N: I planned on reviewing for tomorrow's test in World History but I got very lazy and decided to type instead. Well, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite my Amnesia so far:

**babocha1314, XionNight, Straberry idol, yuki0123**, **Under A Cloud, chrlnntv, yaoilovekassy, VeryCoolPerson, ****Guest, Animewuver4ever, LuckieStarz, Helloimlxs, AcceleratorCupcake, Kamaria Jay, RockPrincess410, Angel That Cant Fly, sleepypuppy, Echizen Dyoma****,**** kirihara,**** pinkus-pyon, chivini, pokemondemon369, allthingsamzing, asakociel.**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

Previously from the last chapter...

"What are you laughing by yourself over there?" she heard Atobe's voice behind her. When she turned, she saw him and his teammates.

Before she can answer, Reina appeared beside her. "Hello, Atobe-kun. Nice seeing you again."

"Who's this?" Gakuto took notice of the cute girl beside his captain's ex-fiancee.

"I'm Tanaka Reina," she smiled sweetly at them before turning to her friend. "Hotaru-chan, everyone's looking for you."

"I'm Gakuto..." Gakuto didn't finish his introduction because Hotaru speak.

"Eh?" she said. "I just happen to meet Echizen Ryoma here before you guys popped out somewhere."

"Ehhh!? Echizen Ryoma? That ECHIZEN Ryoma?" she asked, wide yes and gaping mouth.

She chuckled, "Yup!"

"Why didn't you get his autograph?" Reina shook her.

"What's this? You ignoring me, huh, Hotaru?" Atobe asked with a deadpan voice.

"I'm sorry if you see it like that," Hotaru turned to him. "My friends are waiting for me. I need to go."

"Hey, chibi," he said to Reina, "Can you guys wait for a minute? I need to talk to your friend."

Reina look from Atobe to Hotaru. "Uhmmm..."

"What's happening here?" Shiro and the others walked to them, the other girls following him. He turned to Atobe and said, "Hey, man. Congrats. That was a good game!"

"Thanks," Atobe answered. He noticed Shiro's arm on the girl who approached him earlier. " I notice that you guys are complete again."

"Haruto's not here," Mizuki piped in and Souta knock on her head.

"Baka, you know Haruto is H... mmmm,,, what the heck did you do that for?" he yelled at the half American as he get away from her grasps.

"Your the baka, you almost say the ominous words," the girl glared.

"Ooopps," the blond look sheepish, and look at Hotaru with apology.

"Haruto cannot go," she answered. "He always ditch important events like this."

"You say that but you miss him," Shiro said. They all missed Haruto even though Hotaru is there with them. The two are total opposite of each other even though they are one.

"I do," she nodded slowly, feeling the growing menace beside her.

"Haruto?" Atobe said the words slowly, as if measuring. "Is this the guy I played before?"

"Oh, you remember him?" Yuto, for once talked.

"You're Yanagi's cousin," Atobe do not forget important people like that.

"You did great," Oshitari started to check on his opponent from the match earlier.

"Thanks," Yuto muttered. "So you do remember Haruto ne? Whenever we go to gokon, Haruto and Hotaru go together."

Hotaru blushed, then throw a dagger at him, "Are you mocking me or something?"

"I think introductions are necessary," Gakuto said once again. He really need to tell Reina his name.

So everyone learned everyone's names, the two group started chatting but Atobe didn't participate. He was sulking in the corner and watch as Hotaru mingled with her friends. He feel jealousy climbing up in his spine as most of her guy friends touch her on shoulder or arm or hands. He doesn't know what to do and although he want to look away, his eyes always follows her.

"Hey Atobe," Oshitari got his attention. "She'll melt if you bore onto her like that."

"Shut up," he snarled.

* * *

Hotaru tried to hide her blush as she felt Keigo staring at her the whole time their large group is having fun.

"Hey, Hotaru," Souta said rather loudly. "How is you new tennis club going?"

She blushed as eyes turned towards her, "Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask them?"

"She's killing us," Murosaki answered, then groaned as she remembered their last tennis routine.

"Heh," Hotaru smirked, "Just say that you don't use your muscle that much."

"I was in the cross country, mind you," Murosaki told her.

"New?" Oshitari, who sat beside Atobe said.

"Yeah," Oda pushed her glasses in. Her brother sitting beside her quietly. "Our school is run by nuns and it's also a girls private school, so they don't have sport clubs. The Mother Superior reformed the system and let everyone run their sport clubs as long as the Student Council keep tabs on them. There are still limitations but every club is doing great."

"Yeah," Reina beamed, and Gakuto's heart twitched. "We thought owe'd start tennis club because no one seem to open up when the reform started. We drag Hotaru-chan here as our captain because she's the only one who could play."

With that, Hotaru glared at her friends, "I still hate you guys for doing that to me."

"And we regretted it until now,"Mizuki murmured.

"But we're glad," Reina smiled at Hotaru. "I just wish I don't feel like my arm is going to fall off."

"It will take time," Hotaru answered.

"SO you are the captain?" Atobe asked, brow up. "First year?"

"We're all first years," Hotaru answered. "Some tried to join in but after one week of training, the all gave up."

"What did you do on your training menu?" Oshitari asked.

"I'll answer that for you," Oda opened her little notebook. "In our first week, she made us run 3 miles day and swing our racket for 500 times. Then she made us do hundred push-ups and sit-ups. She also made us do jumping jacks after those things. And that was everyday for the first week. The amount keeps on getting higher and higher and the unfair thing is that she do it with us and looks like she just did a back and forth swimming."

"Here," Hotaru offered her drink, "That was a long explanation."

"That's only for the first week," Murosaki said.

"They're going to die," Shiro said. "My sister came home one evening and she looks like a walking dead."

"I plan on tuning it down," Hotaru assured them.

"And you still have the kendo in the afternoons," Riku said.

"My brother and his best friend, Ken, are helping out," she said. "I do most of the weekend practice."

"Your brother?" Atobe said, trying to get in the conversation. "Ryo is it? I kept tab on him. He can also play tennis, right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Guys, I need to go."

"Okay," they all answered together.

* * *

"Hotaru," Atobe went after her. She knew this because she always feel him whenever he's around.

"What do you want?"

"Hotaru," he stopped her by reaching for her arm. She did stop, she feel his warmth from his hand. "Hotaru. Hotaru." he whispered to her as he embraced her from the back.

"I said, what do you want?" she demanded. She tried to get away fro his embrace but he did not let her, he just tightened it more.

"Hotaru," he said again, feeling her warmth on his body.

"Yes, that's me," she said, annoyed. "Then what?"

"I love you," he said. She stopped from struggling. She turned, still in his arms, then looked up to see his face.

" I loved you," she said. "I still think I do, but that doesn't mean that I will let myself to get carried away again just because you told me that you love me. I... I don't know what I will do if you hurt me again."

"Sweetheart, no," he pulled her head towards his chest. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"You broke your promise once."

"I know, and I deeply regretted it," Atobe put his hands on both sides of her head. He leaned down and she automatically closed her eyes. His kissed was soft, so light she almost didn't feel it. "I love you. I love you."

Tears flowed from her eyes, "I love you too."

They hugged and let their heartbeats lulled them.

"I guess I need to change parting time, neh?" she said to no one.

"Huh?" Atobe questioned.

"Nothing," she answered.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know.. too OOC, and too sweet for Atobe, but come on!

I apologize for any mistake, thank you for viewing. And it's not finish yet... I tell you, IT'S NOT FINISH YET!

Please review, follow, read.. favorite...

Tell me what song is good for those two. About second chances, love, etc.

Sorry, this chapter was too short, oh well.

This chapter is called The "LISTSTA" It literally means "Love Is Sweeter the Second Time Around." It doesn't fit on the title box so...


	28. The Tropical Fruit

A/N: So everyone.. I know you guys think that this fanfiction is near ending and I will tell you, maybe... lol. I 'm not too sure, it has a new arc you know. Lol.

So I want to thank these people: **babocha1314, XionNight, Straberry idol, yuki0123**, **Under A Cloud, chrlnntv, yaoilovekassy, VeryCoolPerson, Guest, Animewuver4ever, LuckieStarz, Helloimlxs, AcceleratorCupcake, Kamaria Jay, RockPrincess410, Angel That Cant Fly, sleepypuppy, Echizen Dyoma, kirihara, pinkus-pyon, chivini, pokemondemon369, allthingsamzing, asakociel, AnImEbLuEpRiNcEsS13 (she's a new one :) thank you very much)**

While reading the previous chapters, I noticed I made a lot of mistakes, from grammar to spellings. I am deeply apologizing here, guys. Doing a dogeza for all all of my readers. I know I suck but please forgive me.

_Warning: I may told you guys that I will not going to write any lemon in this fan fiction, however, this chapter will contain light lime or maybe a whole lemon, depends, so if you don't want to read, please skip. It will not affect any part of the you could just scroll down and read the other parts._

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

The two never went back, instead, they went to Atobe's Mansion. They went to his room right after they entered the house. An awkward silence filled the spacious room, and after a moment, he dialed on his phone to call the butler and tell him to never disturb them.

Hotaru blushed at the innuendo and Keigo could not stop his self from chuckling. He moved towards her who is sitting in his couch. "Koibito, I love you."

He cupped her face with his hands and caressed her cheeks and jaw. He leaned down and put a light kiss on her hair, then on her forehead. Down to her eyelids and the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes as he put a butterfly kiss on her lips, she groaned when he nibbled at the bottom lip.

"Keigo..." she whispered. Then she moaned as she feel him trying to part her mouth. When she did, he assault her with his tongue, swirling and tasting. She did the same. They both whimpered in ecstasy.

He shifted away so they could catch their breath. As he panted, he look into her eyes and saw the desire burning in them. He straighten up and pulled her towards the big, inviting bed. He pushed her down and devoured her into another kiss. They panted each others name, whimpered as they try to claw their way in to each others mouth.

Atobe stared at her disheveled state, and he could not stop the satisfied smile spreading in his face. Hotaru noticed this and she smack him in his shoulder, and it came to her awareness that he doesn't have his shirt anymore. "When did you took your shirt off?"

"You did," he said. She felt her face hot and tried to bury her face on the sheets but he stopped her from doing so as he made another grab on her and they are kissing again.

His kiss slide to her ears, and she grumbled at the yummy feeling that flowed in her stomach. She feel herself damp down there and she feel embarrass about it. "It's unfair..." he grasp the hem of her shirt and pulled it up as she raised her hands. His kisses went from her ears to her neck. He leave a very remarkable kiss mark as he kiss and suck and slurp at the sensitive flesh. Then it wen down to her cleavage, his hands looking for the clasp of her bra in her back.

"Where is it?" he asked when he didn't feel the lock.

"In the front," she whispered. He looked at the clasp that rested on her cleavage and he used his teeth to open them. He didn't wait for the brassiere to get off completely from her, instead, he cupped one breast and massage it. His mouth going down to the other one and he put the little peak on his mouth and suck. She sobbed out his name, "Kei...go.. ahhh"

He repeated the process as his other hand played with the other breast, tweaking the bud with his index finger and thumb. When both buds hardened, he moved back to see her state. Her face was flushed with lust and she panted and whimpered beneath him. "I love you," he said.

He raised her skirt and gaze at the wetness that is very visible through her panties. He raised his hand and touch the center with his index, she cried out as she clutch the sheets. He circled it one or two times before gripping the garter to pull down the skimpy materials. She helped him by raising her hips to allow it to slide off of her. The she closed her legs to hide her center.

Atobe didn't mind. He kissed her stomach down to her v where a handful of pubic hair settled. She tried to stop him from parting her legs and thighs but with no avail. He stared at the moistened pearl, and she waved a hand in front of him to disturb him from looking. He caught the hand and stared more before he dive down to taste her sweet saltiness.

A shock wave run through her as his tongue expertly move up and down her opening, circling her clitoris and tracing the opened lips. "Ahhh...ahhhh!" She panted real hard now, her shortness of breath and the yummy feeling she felt send her to convulsion. She came hard and Atobe enetered one finger inside of her. He move it in and out several times before putting another finger. His speed increased and she came again, this time he used his mouth to clean her up.

"T..that was... _pant..pant.." _Hotaru cannot finish her sentence because of the overwhelming sensation.

"That was amazing," Atobe kissed her on the cheek. "But there's something more amazing coming." He took off his pants along his boxers, his greatness stood stiff in his center and Hotaru could not take her eyes from it. She reached down and put it in her hands. Atobe groaned in return. Curious of his reaction, she moved her hands up and down the shaft and a sticky thing came out a little.

She moved to the head and spread the white stuff on the staff and it glistened. She leaned down and put him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She did this for several times and he came with a sound more like a lion's roar. He pushed her down and settled in her opening, "I'm going in. This will going to get hurt."

She nodded, "Please." Anticipation rolled inside her stomach as the tip went in. She cried because it hurts. "Shhh," he whispered on her ears. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in the mouth as he went another inch after inch. It hurts so much that Hotaru wish they could get over it.

"Koibito, please, please, a little more," he whispered as he kisses her. When he was halfway, he retreated back then went in a little faster. They both groaned, him for pleasure, and her for pain and pleasure as well. He put another inch, then moved out again. He did this until he could go in until his hilt. They stayed like that as he wait for her to get use of his size, then he moved out and in.

She feel the pain to go away and full pleasure to replace it. He moved faster and harder. "More...!" she shouted. "Ahhh... ahhhh.. ungnn..a..ahhh." She reach her climax at no time, convulsing so much as her liquid flowed out. He came next, after three more thrust, bursting inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then he bend down and kiss her hard. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered and she hugged him. He rolled back with her so she would be on top. Without separating their bodies, they catch their breath as she settles on top of him.

After some time, he said, "We didn't use protection."

She stiffened. And he assured her, "Will get through it together. Just don't.. don't leave me."

She nodded, "I.. I guess I will tell you if.. if.. we're going to have a baby."

"Yes," he glide his right hand on her back, then to her hair, smoothing it as he watch her sleep in exhaustion. If by chance, she'll get pregnant because of this, he will curse himself for ruining her future. He love her too much to destroying something so important but he did not regret this day. He did not regret making love to her. If God will grant them a child, then they will open their arms wide for him or her.

She's only sixteen, turning seventeen in the next couple of months, and she was also attending a very conservative school. The news of a child will ruin her reputation but he decided that if time comes and she's pregnant with his child, he will not going to hide the baby and his mother from everyone. He will be glad on showing them to everyone.

He closed his eyes and get a sleep. He need it after the game and the marathon... or is it laps?

* * *

Daisuke yawned as he stood up and stretched from his seat. He just finished the papers he need to go through, something he brought from work. His butler told him that the young master, meaning Keigo, had returned home from his game with Kinomichi Hotaru. He was excited to see the girl after such a long time of not talking to her, even though he's not close to her before, he was still fond of her.

Her father, Kinomichi Takuya, became his best friend after the tragedy that befall on them. They learned from Red and Onyx (yes, I miss writing these two. I love them. lol) that Bando has tons of debt and he blamed Atobe for his misfortune. AS a result, he went to the engagement party to disrupt everything but decided not to when he saw Hamasaki Ruriko with the same jealous, and ominous aura like him.

He approached Ruriko and they both made plans for both parties, Bando using his knowledge on computers and Ruriko using her (her parent's) money to make him move. The two planned on killing both Hotaru and Keigo but Ruriko saw her chance on Keigo when he and the other tennis players stayed in their ryokan for two months of training. She got her chance to seduce Keigo and she used her great acting skills to make him roll in the palms of her hands.

Keigo did what she wanted him to do, break up the engagement and file a restraining order against Hotaru. When the attorney didn't submit the documents and told this to Daisuke first, it spoiled her plans. So she told Bando to do the other plan, which is to kidnap Hotaru. They didn't plan on killing the old Kinomichi but the hired kidnappers fired at him and he died instantly.

She told Bando to call out Keigo to witness his ex-fiancee getting rape but they carelessly let the two private investigators in. Both who have a high rank in martial arts, and can get off from a rope if they wanted to. It was another mistake of leaving such big evidences in all places that led the two on prisons. Hamasaki was brought to a juvenile jail until she turn eighteen, once she did, they will move her to a women prison in Kyushu. She will stay there for twenty-five years for the crimes she committed and those other crimes she did before their case.

As for Bando, he will stay in prison for about fifty-years for debt, and attempted rape and attempted murder. Also, for the death of Kinomichi-ojisan.

His butler told him that Keigo called and asked not to be disturb, but he wanted to see them so he walked down the corridors to his son's room and as he knocked, he heard wails and moans, and groans coming from the inside. It took a whole minute before he realized what's happening.

He flushed a bit. His son becoming a man in his own home. He shook his head and turned away. Once he entered his own room, he dialed Takuya's phone number, "Hello?" the other man growled on the other end of the line.

"This is me, Daisuke, "he said, enjoying the irritation coming from the man.

"What's up?" Takuya changed somewhat because of what happened. He let people in now, but not too much.

"My son is screwing you daughter," he grinned. He felt dark aura coming from the earpiece.

"They better get married," Takuya grunted.

"Oh, they will," Daisuke assured him. "I will going to make sure he do or else I will disinherit him."

"You don't have another heir," Takuya answered. He love her daughter, that was he realized after he learned she was kidnapped. He love her and he didn't show it to her. Deep inside he blamed her for coming out of this world, for making him tied in a house that was full of hostility. But then he realized that if he didn't really love Kunana, he wouldn't marry her. He just realized it one day, after she was gone forever.

That was another thing he regretted. He denied his love for her, killing it every time it wants to come out. Heck, why did he have another child with her if he don't love her? Then his father, he hated him for letting him go deeper, for letting the Kobayashi to rule over them. The hate and anger fade but his pride kept him away from his home, now he lost him too without having a talk to him.

Then his eldest, the girl he thought was born out of his and her mother's stupidity, now he thought that she was conceived and born out of his love to her mother. He almost lose her too, if not for Daisuke's son and the two PI. He realized all of these but he doesn't know how to act on it so he acted aloof again. However, his son, Ryo, who is close to him somehow, knew of his father's difficulty of showing love to his daughter, went to her onee-san and told her their father's dilemma.

When Hotaru went back from her rest in Karuizawa, she hugged her stiffed father and told him that she loved him. Takuya was so moved and he let his tears flow. He cried more when his youngest went up to them and hugged them both. If only their oji-san and oka-san were with them.

"I have," his friend pulled him out of his thoughts. "If, and only if, they didn't use protection, Hotaru-chan will carry the next Atobe somehow."

"I'm going to kill your son," he said, but the thought of a grandchild appealed to him.

"Nah," Daisuke laughed. "You don't want our grandchild to be fatherless, no?"

"No," he chuckled to. "But still... You know it will affect her reputation, right?"

"And Keigo will not going to let her or his wife hidden from the whole world."

"We will protect them somehow," Takuya said.

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

"Achoo!" Keigo and Hotaru sneezed together after their one hour nap.

"We should have put the comforter around us," he said as he embrace her.

"And I thought my body heat is enough to keep us warm," she teased.

"Don't tease me or else," he bend down and kissed her lips. She giggled.

"I need to go to take a bath," she get up and walk towards the en suite. "Want to join me?"

Atobe get up hurriedly and run towards her. She laughed when he carried her and put down on the tub. He put it on hot/warm water and it automatically change temperature. They snuggled in the bath tub as the water rises.

"I just want to ask..." she said shyly. "Do.. do you regret what happened?"

"No!" he said forcefully. When he realized what he done, he relaxed and said softly, "No.. I love you so much that I don't want to ruin your future but it's the same reason why I don't regret it. I love you... How about you?"

"No," she blushed as she remembered those things they had done. "It hurts really and maybe I somewhat regretted it at first but then I realized that if I really want to seek pleasure in something, I need to work hard and face pain and suffering."

"So you think that what we did is suffering?" his brows furrowed.

"Baka, of course not," she turned and kissed him lightly in the lips. "I know that.. I know that it will hurt before we did it. I know, and yet I still want to do it with you. And only with you. It was inevitable but I also know it will pass and the sweetness will take over.

"Sweetness, you say, "he teased her ear.

"Stop that," she giggled as she try to pull away. "I have.. that's a sensitive spot. It is very ticklish."

"But I love your ticklish spots," he said. He turned the faucet off and they settled in the tub more comfortably. His hands traveled from her chest to her stomach. They rest there as he caress it.

"You like the thought of my stomach protruding?" she pouted.

"I love the thought of you carrying my child," he answered.

"I do too," she said. "But there's a problem. Your reputation..."

"And here I am thinking I will ruin yours because of my stupidity."

"It's not stupidity, Don't you ever, ever call what happened to us stupid," she glared at him.

"Yes, you're right. This, she or he would be a blessing," he smooth it, loving the feeling of her stomach.

"We shouldn't get ahead. We don't know if there is someone growing there," she said, half-disappointed, half-sad.

"Hmm-hmm," he just whispered.

They dried up and he let her put one of his shirt. "This is too big."

"That's okay," he pulled her in him, her back into him, spooning her in the process. "Did you call your dad? Tell him you're here."

"You want me to tell my dad that..." her eyes went wide. "Atobe, I'm only sixteen, she'll kill me, no you, if.."

"Shhh," he stopped her. "You're turning seventeen, and it's my problem if he decided to grill me. What do you think? Barbecue or barbecue?"

She didn't laugh, "What if he hate you for.. for you know..."

"I don't know," he stated.

"Oh, well, from that time, the engagement..."

"I will explain to him if I need to," he said. "Well, come on, let's get more sleep."

"Wait, I need to call my dad first," she said. She reached for her phone and called his dad. It went straight to the voice mail, "Dad, this is Hotaru. I..uhmmm.. I am staying at Kei-kun's house. I may not get home until tomorrow. Byre. Love you."

"You didn't give him any reasons," he asked,

"I have a feeling he already know," she said sheepishly , then blushed.

"Dad," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, yeah," she blushed again. "With me screaming my throat out in his house..."

"And what a scream it was," he buried his nose on her neck. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

A/N" That was long... oh well, please read and review and follow and favorite? Ahahaha... I know I always broke my promise but, this is it, the lemon!

Don't kill me please. I apologize for any mistakes. Happy reading.

Signing off, eurielle.


	29. The Explanation

A/N: Is one lemon made my story 'M'? I changed the rating to be safe but if you guys think that I don't need to, then please tell me and I will change it back to 'T'.

A big thanks to all of you: : **babocha1314, XionNight, Straberry idol, yuki0123**, **Under A Cloud, chrlnntv, yaoilovekassy, VeryCoolPerson, Guest, Animewuver4ever, LuckieStarz, Helloimlxs, AcceleratorCupcake, Kamaria Jay, RockPrincess410, Angel That Cant Fly, sleepypuppy, Echizen Dyoma, kirihara, pinkus-pyon, chivini, pokemondemon369, allthingsamzing, asakociel, AnImEbLuEpRiNcEsS13.**

This will going to be a short chapter, I guess. It is already late and I want to read manga. *Laughed out loud.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

"Sorry for intruding, Atobe-san," Hotaru said shyly to Daisuke. Her head bowed down and cannot meet his eyes.

The older man chuckled and motioned for her to sit down, "It's okay. It's okay. We don't get visitor this early in the morning, so you are most welcome."

Her blushed spread wider, "I...I am so sorry."

"Oh, come on," Atobe said, annoyed. Hotaru threw him a dark look before looking down at her food. This does not pass in Daisuke's eyes and he chuckled more inwardly. They eat their breakfast, composed of white bread, sunny-side up eggs, and orange juice, silently.

Daisuke thought of something and he asked Hotaru, "Did you call your father yesterday? What if he's looking for you? You know that he always become anxious every time he do if he does not know where you are."

"Ahmm," she glanced at Keigo before turning to Daisuke. "I called him yesterday but he did not answer his phone. I did leave a message."

"Good. Good," Daisuke nodded. He turned to his son, "What about you? How was your game yesterday?"

"Tiring," Keigo answered which was a mistake when he saw his father's teasing smile. He reddened involuntarily but proceed with his food.

"I heard you played with the Tanaka family's second son?" Daisuke continued his ramble without waiting for either of the two to answer. "He was the captain, right? And two of his friends were also regulars. Oda Nobu and Yanagi Yuto... although I know that he might be friends with the other members of his team but these two are close to him somehow."

Hotaru took the initiative to talk to the older Atobe because he opened up the topic about her friends. "Yes. Nobu-kun and Shiro-kun are my friends' brothers. Mafuyu-chan is Nobu-kun's sister, while Reina-chan is Shiro-kun's. We always hang out together that's why I met them."

"Eh? Is that also the reason you hang out with this Haruto?" Keigo's jealousy lace with his voice. He noticed her using both boys' first name, and he hated it.

"Haruto-kun?" his father repeated. "Who's he, Hotaru-chan?"

"Ahmm, he's a friend, Atobe-jisan," she answered. To maneuver the conversation to a safer topic, she said, "And Yuto-kun is Rikkaidai's Yanagi Renji's cousin. You knew him, right, Atobe-kun?"

"Atobe-kun?" Keigo repeated. "How disgusting. Call ore-sama by ore-sama's name."

"That's true," Daisuke agreed. "I don't really care what you call my son in private but if I am with you, please call him by his name or I will make you call me by my name."

Hotaru sat there like a stone before getting the little joke. She chuckled and scratched her head at Keigo's father's silliness. "Okay."

Keigo sighed in relief. "Yes, ore-sama knew Yanagi and play with him before too. That's why ore-sama took notice with this friend of yours, Yuto or something."

"I hate how you say 'ore-sama this', 'ore-sama that'," she told Keigo. "Can you speak normal like you do this past few months?"

"Ore-sama missed calling ore-sama's self oresama," Keigo defended himself.

There was a pregnant pause, then Daisuke and Hotaru laughed out loud. Keigo glared at both of them.

"Okay! Okay!" Keigo threw his hands in the air in resignation. "And I just went back from using it."

"Hotaru-chan," Daisuke said. "About this Hamasaki girl..." There was a tension hanging around them because of the Hamasaki being mentioned. She was practically Keigo's ex, and Hotaru still see her as a threat.

"What about her?" she said bravely.

"Your father said that she was not his daughter but didn't elaborate. I don't have anything to do with this but I just want to know... why did she thought that she was your father's daughter?"

"I told myself I will not going to forgive her," she caught Keigo's blank eyes. "But when I learned what she went through, some of the hate I felt for her dissolved. By telling about her, I need to tell my story too and it may take too long."  
"That's okay. Take your time," they went to the patio and sat on the chairs. They all have tea served for them.

She took a deep breath, "My grandfather own a dojo where he taught kendo. His family lived there from the time of his grandfather, my father's great-grandfather. My dad, as an heir, did kendo all his life and he love it. Then my mom came, she was a daughter of the old, traditional Kobayashi family and to protect herself from harm, her parents enrolled her to my grandfather's dojo."

"So they meet there?" Daisuke asked. And he thought his life is drama.

"Yes. My dad started dating Hamasaki's mother at that time. She confessed to my father, which was only a dare for her. Because my mother is kind of slow, she have a special training for an hour with my father. One afternoon, she waited for him until eight at night in the dojo. She called her driver and told him that she would be late because her instructor is not home yet.

"It was the day that my father caught his girlfriend for two months having..uhmm, you know... with another guy, and when he confronted her, she said that it was only a dare between her and her friends. She was cheating from the beginning and she unknowingly had an unprotected, uhmm..." she blushed as she remembered that Keigo and her didn't use any protection at all also. "She got pregnant and she decided to have my dad as the child's father."

"Is the real father the one your dad saw with her?" Daisuke's brows furrowed.

"My father located him through Red-san's network source and they asked the man to have a DNA test with Hamasaki-san. The answer is no. He's not the father. Obviously, there was another man before that guys too.

"So my dad went home drunk and saw my mom waiting for him. He cried his heart out to her and then passed out. When he woke up in the morning, both of them are naked and... all things should have been kept a secret if I wasn't conceived. The Kobayashi family practically forced him to marry my mom and he hated it. I thought he hated me too."

Keigo covered her hand with his. Her tears welled up in her eyes and it clouded her vision, she hiccupped, "I thought they both didn't love me because I am someone who ruined their future. I never feel any warmth from him, he was always cold towards me. But the truth is... he love me all this time but he does not know how to show it. He wanted to protect me by saying no to those things he thought were dangerous for me. And my mom... I found her diary and there, I read how much she love me, how much she love my father. She also wrote there what really happened that night, but it was her secret and I knew I cannot share it to anyone."

"Your father did not know about the diary?" Keigo asked, squeezing her hands.

"I showed it to him and to Ryo. Heck, he even asked me if he can keep it," she smiled at the childish way her father asked her for the diary. " I bet he was reading it over and over. He's a romantic, just stoic sometimes."

"All the times," Daisuke countered and Hotaru laughed.

They finished their tea after that. The birds are chirping in the nearby trees. The smell of spring flowers was being waft by the wind toward them. And the koi fish from the pond made a splashing sound as they jump over the water.

After some time, Hotaru stood and said her thanks and goodbyes to Daisuke. Keigo went with her to the car.

"Tell me if you feel something different, okay?" he kissed her in the mouth, full. "I love you. Take care."

"Same, I love you too," she said. She ride the car and wave one last time at him.

* * *

A/N: I told you guys. This is a short chapter! It was only a passing one, to lengthen the story, not that necessary. It was only an explanation for Hamasaki's bioloical parents, nothing else.

What I really want to write is that her mother was basically a hedonist. She seeks pleasure in doing 'it'. I guessed that's the reason she died early. Exhaustion. LOL. I wouldn't say AIDS, that was too much. But the world is very scary, we don't really know if we can avoid diseases. That's why I support sanitary and cleanliness.

I apologize for any mistakes. Please read and review. Fave and follow too.


	30. The Chance They Have

A/N: A simple thanks to those who added my story in their faves and follows so far: **babocha1314, XionNight, Straberry idol, yuki0123**, **Under A Cloud, chrlnntv, yaoilovekassy, VeryCoolPerson, Guest, Animewuver4ever, LuckieStarz, Helloimlxs, AcceleratorCupcake, Kamaria Jay, RockPrincess410, Angel That Cant Fly, sleepypuppy, Echizen Dyoma, kirihara, pinkus-pyon, chivini, pokemondemon369, allthingsamzing, asakociel, AnImEbLuEpRiNcEsS13, jigokunooujo (another new one this week. Thanks :)).**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine.

* * *

That night never happen again, and if ask why, Hotaru and Keigo doesn't have an answer. Hotaru did not get pregnant, either. They celebrated Hotaru's birthday, as well as Atobe's graduation. He decided to go Business rather than professional Tennis.

"I want to try managing your business, Dad," he told Daisuke one evening while they were taking dinner with Hotaru, her brother, Ryo and her father, Takuya. Hotaru stared at him with questions lingering his eyes.

"And why's that?" his father asked. Daisuke is glad that his son want to try operating his business but he also know that his son love tennis.

"I think," he paused. "I think that if I want to marry Hotaru-chan here, I need to have something stab;e on my pockets and pro tennis doesn't guarantee that."

Hotaru blushed and glared at him. Kinomichi Takuya remained stoically silent, "Idiot! Who will want to marry you?"

"You, who else?" he grinned at her. They started bickering and bantering with each other, however, the older Kinomichi grunted in his seat and when the two looked at him, they lowered their head in embarrassment as they realized what had just occurred. Ryo laughed at them silently and continue to eat his food.

"Well, Hotaru-chan has to finish high school first before you guys can marry each other," Daisuke grinned. "A grandchildren can be taken care of right now, if you want. Right, Kinomichi-san?"

Takuya gave him a disbelieving look, "I think that a child is not necessary as of now if they want to be successful in the future."

The way he said those words are so unemotional but a tinge of concern did crossed his eyes; which Keigo and Daisuke caught.

"Dad, I don't know you have such perverted thoughts," Keigo scolded his father. "I would like to have a child, maybe two, with Hotaru-chan but I also don't want to ruin her future. I know that she will love being a mother to our children but she will also want to have something that she would love to do other than tending for them."

"Excuse me," Hotaru interrupted them. "I am here. You can ask what I want personally without you answering for me."

"I would love to have his children," she blushed again. "I will probably take course in business also, but Ryo here will going to take over Dad's company and Grandpa left me the dojo so I think I have to manage it to continue his legacy."

"Yes," Takuya nodded approvingly. "If I had not take over the company, I should be the one doing the managing in the dojo. But father left it with you, Hotaru. I will want to see you gain more students as years pass by."

"Yes, Dad," she said. They have gotten closer but the politeness still evident by the way they are talking to each other. Ryo don't; he talked to their dad with respect and politeness but not too overly it sound like a robot talking to a robot.

"So you will devote yourself to do kendo for the rest of your life?" Keigo asked her.

"Well, you can say that," she said, grinning. "I am still going to play tennis but not that much. I am sure the group would want to play with me again."

"How was being a captain doing you?" he asked in concern. Weeks after they had the unprotected love-making, he was as agitated as a mother hen looking for a comfortable position of shileding her eggs from every one's view. He thought that if Hotaru might be pregnant and the stress of being a captain get to her, it may affect her and the baby's health.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they didn't get pregnant and never did it again. They were both disappointed but look through it in a bright eyes. They said that maybe they were given a chance of getting settle in the future before having to start their own family.

"It was great, but also tiring," she said. "We submitted our application for the district's women tournament after months of training and the district approved it. Thank God, there are people who joined us before the actual tournament started."

"I heard you guys went until the regional?" Daisuke asked. "Congratulations."

"We didn't get to the Nationals though," she frowned.

"Don't worry," Keigo reached for her hands. "I believe in you."

"Thank you," she smiled at him sweetly. Her bright smile pierced his heart with do much joy. "We are just getting started. Going up until the regional, and placing sixth is a big achievement. That was a big jump for us, not when our team members were just starting tennis themselves."

"Well, with brothers like Tanaka and Oda, adding Yanagi, Hanamichi, Matsumoto and that Haruto," he frowned at the last name. He still cannot beat that guy even though he was a National player himself. "Is he always absent whenever you guys have an important celebration?"

He still do not know that Haruto and Hotaru are on and the same. "Yes, he's alwys like. Our friends are used to him."

"Well, I don't" he pushed, voice getting darker as he remembered how much humiliation he face every time he play with that guy. "He's rude for not showing up on occasions. He missed your brithday, as well as you celebration when you guys passed the district, prefecturals and got into the regionals."

"I think you need to tell him already, onee-san," Ryo whispered to her. He learned about her little secret when he barged in her room and looked at the things in her walk-in closet trying to find some old rackets of her sister she 'stopped' using.

"I think I should," she said out loudly.

"Should what?" her father asked nonchalantly.

"Uhmm," she looked uncertain. "I need to have a private conversation with Kei-kun later."

Keigo furrowed his brows when their fathers turned to look at him, "What about?"

"It's a secret," she smiled nervously.

"Are you, by any chance, are having a baby and you need to tell him about this in private?" her father asked dubiously.

"No, Dad," she answered. "It's something to about Haruto-kun."

"And you cannot tell it about him without having us hearing what you say, Hotaru-chan?" Daisuke asked his practically-daughter-in-law.

"Yes, you're right, ji-san," she told Daisuke. "This has to do about Haruto's origin..."

Keigo narrowed his eyes, "Later." He echoed her word before. Hotaru felt a shiver ran down her spine because of the coldness in his voice.

She knew that he did not like Haruto because he was jealous with him the first time Shiro and the guys mentioned him to Keigo with those awful innuendos. According to them, she and Haruto go out 'together' every time the group go somewhere together. What Atobe do not know is that the reason 'they' go together is because he was her.

She was guilty for not telling him anything sooner, and maybe he will hate her after she confess to him but she knew that she need to tell him now before he will learn it from other people.

* * *

That night, as she and her family are staying over Atobe's mansion, she went to Keigo's room.

"I remember going out at night to play tennis in the street," she started. "That was when I met Shiro and the others. I began to do it because my father told me I need to quit playing after I finish middle school. Before graduation, I started looking for a peaceful place to play, but instead, I found a group or players with different behaviors. A book smart, a bishounen, a masochist, a leader, and a silent one. Odd group, and they all have something in common- they are sons of business owners, like me. I met them before I met the girls, maybe I knew them more than the girls.

"They let me in their circle. And I found another way to play tennis without my father knowing about it. For precaution, I decided to dress up as a guy," with this she looked at Keigo in the eye before reverting back at the floor. "I told them, a week after the announcement of our engagement, I think. Instead of feeling deceive, they opened their arms more widely to me. I know, at that time, that I found my true friends. The girls are the bonuses."

"Are you saying what I am thinking you are saying?" he asked her. He slowly moved forward towards her. She backed away and felt her back touch the wall beside the door.

"If you are thinking that I am Haruto, then yes, I am," she said.

He didn't say anything and it made her look up. He was now in front of her, nearly inches separating them away from each other. His eyes are dark, not with disgust or hatred, but with lust. He kissed her full in the mouth and she whimpered. They kissed alright, but not this steamy. After that one night, they are afraid to deepen their kisses for the thought that it may lead some where unforgivable. But tonight, it seems as if Keigo doesn't care if what he is doing was unthinkable. In a mere matter of minutes, they were in the bed, doing it. Didn't even bother using a protection. Again.

They lay in the bed, skin to skin, warmth to warmth, as they catch their breaths after their climax.

"I love you," they told each other at the same time.

They closed their eyes and slept together.

This time, when they opened their eyes in the morning, a little life is growing inside her. She learned about it after three weeks of nausea, vomiting, and weakness. Because of this, she needs to forfeit her captaincy and Murosaki, who is her fukubuchou, inherited. The Mother Superior allowed her to go to school until her stomach get bigger, after that, she will do home-school for the next months she's going to carry her child.

Keigo is very delighted and shared the news with his close friends, mostly the regulars and those other tennis players from other schools he became friends with.

"I still couldn't believe you're going to be a father soon, Atobe-san," Momoshiro congratulated the older boy, now a man.

"Congrats, Monkey king," Momo's best friend and the tennis prince, Echizen Ryoma said.

Atobe let that passed. He is happy and nothing can make him frown a little. If he's not thinking about Hotaru's welfare, he would have shouted his happiness about his girlfriend's pregnancy to the whole world.

Hotaru passed junior year with flying colors as before when she was a freshman even though she was home-schooled and had a baby. She married Keigo in the Mayor's office to legalize their son's birth. They decided to get marry in the traditional way after she gave birth, and it may take time because a girl always want to get involve in the preparations of her own wedding and an always bad mood, crazy-hormone woman cannot do that. She also need to stay in the hospital for two weeks after the birth to check her up, and then a month to heal her the stitches in her opening.

Keigo is a wonderful dad. Even though he gets frustrated with his assignments and home-works from college, he is patient towards her and their son. His love for them shows everyday, and she love him more because of this.

There are always up and downs in life. They may fight over something, or sulk in the corner because the one said something mean, they will always go back to each other because they couldn't take another minute to be away or mad from each other. Their son grew bigger with their love for each other.

And as this story closes, these two protagonist would like to thank everyone who read their story.

The End?.. Maybe...

* * *

A/N: I know the ending sucked and too abrupt, but good news! I will going to write a sequel of this, a shorter one about how they struggled to their everyday life bringing up their son...

Thank you again for those who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I know I made a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes but you guys still supported my story. I am forever grateful to you guys.

** Babocha1314**

** XionNight**

** Straberry idol**

** yuki0123**

**Under A Cloud-** _I have finished! Sorry again for murdering your piece, Cloud-san. Thanking you very much for allowing me to write a story for them._

** chrlnntv**

** yaoilovekassy**

** VeryCoolPerson**

** Guest**

** Animewuver4ever**

** LuckieStarz**

** Helloimlxs**

** AcceleratorCupcake**

** Kamaria Jay**

** RockPrincess410**

** Angel That Cant Fly**

** sleepypuppy**

** Echizen Dyoma**

** kirihara**

** pinkus-pyon**

** chivini**

** pokemondemon369**

** allthingsamzing**

** asakociel**

** AnImEbLuEpRiNcEsS13**

** jigokunooujo**

_And to all of you guys, Thanks again. I will make changes as soon as I can, but right now, I am offering myself a week of relaxation. LOL. Please spread the word about my story to those you know. I will openly appreciate it._


End file.
